O Diário da Lady
by Renata Holloway
Summary: Na distante e misteriosa Romênia do século XVI, Andrei de Tulcea tem uma dívida a pagar com Lorde Elrich. Com a morte dele, Andrei é chamado a resgatar a filha única do Lorde, Lady Katarin, de Brimstone.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Bloodrayne e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

Categoria: Terror/ Romance/ Sobrenatural.

Censura: M

Sinopse: Na distante e misteriosa Romênia do século XVI, o lorde das sombras, Andrei de Tulcea tem uma dívida a pagar com Lorde Elrich, o único homem de fora de seus domínios que sabe seu maior segredo. Com a morte de Elrich, Andrei é chamado a pagar sua dívida cumprindo uma importante missão, resgatar a filha única do Lorde da lendária sociedade secreta de Brimstone e levá-la para Bucareste onde deve arranjar um casamento vantajoso para a moça e assegurar a continuação da antiga linhagem dos Elrich.

**Nota: Esta fanfiction é inspirada na versão para o cinema de Bloodrayne.**

**Casting da fic:**

Michelle Rodriguez é Katarin de Elrich

Gerard Buttler: é Andrei de Tulcea

Ben Kingsley é Vladimir

Jessica Alba é Eleanor

Matt Davis é Sebastian

Kristanna Loken é Rayne

Billy Zane é Lorde Ares de Elrich

**O Diário da Lady**

**Prólogo**

_Brimstone, 17 de agosto de 1708._

_Não vejo razão alguma para minha existência. Eu, Katarin Elena de Elrich, jamais deveria ter nascido. Amaldiçôo o dia em que vim a este mundo e causei a morte de minha mãe. Ela se chamava Angélica, e era um anjo como seu próprio nome dizia. O mais formoso anjo de Bucareste. Todos ao seu redor a amavam. Era como se a cada passo que Lady Angélica de Elrich dava, o próprio sol a acompanhava, querendo banhar-se em sua beleza e benevolência._

_Mas então ela se foi, esvaindo-se em sangue e sofrimento ao dar à luz a mim, sua filha. Não houve tempo para que a pobre Angélica pudesse segurar seu bebê ou dar um nome àquela pequena e desgraçada criatura que cresceria sem mãe em um país onde os pesadelos são reais, onde as criaturas da noite podem vir te buscar a qualquer momento e te condenar ao sofrimento da existência eterna._

_Meu pai, Lorde Ares de Elrich era um homem bondoso e inteligente, mas a morte de sua bela esposa o transformou em alguém sem vida, sem propósitos. Elrich perdera sua alma antes mesmo de se tornar um vampiro. Foi quando ele decidiu ingressar na sociedade secreta de Brimstone. Ele queria ser um guerreiro e lutar contra o mal que impedia pais de família honestos e trabalhadores de pregar os olhos à noite porque temiam pela vida da esposa e dos filhos. Ele queria ajudar os aristocratas a viverem em paz, a poderem dar seus bailes e saraus sem temer serem assassinados ou transformados em mortos vivos ao deixarem as festas. Foi por isso que fomos viver em Brimstone._

_A princípio, meu pai não fez muito caso de mim. Eu era uma menina doente e fraca que todos achavam que não ia sobreviver, mas eu sobrevivi e com isso ganhei o respeito de meu pai e aos poucos, seu amor. Meu pai lutou em muitas batalhas sangrentas por Brismtone e saía sempre vitorioso. Ele me tornou uma guerreira e me ensinou que a única coisa que eu poderia chamar de melhor amigo era a minha espada. Que eu não deveria confiar em ninguém além da lâmina afiada que desde cedo eu carregava comigo._

_Então houve uma última batalha na distante Isaccea e pela primeira vez em dez anos lutando por Brimstone, meu pai, o temido Lorde Ares de Elrich foi derrotado. Eu estava em Brimstone quando aconteceu e levei cerca de dois meses para descobrir o que havia acontecido, mas tenho certeza que no momento em que meu pai foi morto, eu pude sentir, foi como uma queimação dentro do peito, eu não conseguia respirar. Eu perguntava a todos se tinham notícias de Isaccea, mas ninguém sabia me dizer nada. _

_Algum tempo depois, chegou à Brimstone um homem chamado Vladimir. Ele veio acompanhado de mais outros homens e também trazia consigo um garoto sujo, magrelo e muito assustado, que depois eu fiquei sabendo chamava-se Sebastian._

_Aquele homem dizia que ele era o novo líder de Brimstone, que Lorde Ares de Elrich havia sido derrotado na batalha em Isaccea. Eu não podia acreditar naquilo. Acho que foi naquele dia que eu comecei a odiar Brimstone, no dia em que eu soube que meu pai morrera lutando por aquela organização, lutando para proteger aquelas pessoas que sequer choraram sua morte._

_Vladimir pareceu compreender minha revolta e veio até mim uma noite quando eu recusei o jantar que a Sra. Florina tentava me fazer comer a todo custo. Pequena Katarin, ele disse, de maneira muito gentil. Acaso alguém já lhe disse que possui os olhos mais bonitos de toda a Romênia? Eram os olhos de minha mãe, o único legado que me restara dela, mas eu não estava com humor para ouvir galanteios. Na verdade, era a primeira vez que alguém me fazia qualquer tipo de galanteio. Fui criada para ser um soldado e não uma mocinha fútil que ficava esperando à janela o namorado voltar da batalha. Então respondi, da melhor maneira que pude, colocando para fora todo o sofrimento que a morte de meu pai tinha me trazido. Odeio Brimstone e amaldiçôo este lugar, bradei. Vladimir riu quando eu disse isso e perguntou: És uma bruxa então, pequena Katarin?_

_Não respondi e ele sentou-se ao meu lado, ficando em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de dizer, queres saber o que realmente aconteceu a teu pai?Não respondi novamente e Vladimir continuou: Teu pai foi desgraçado por uma das criaturas da noite. Foi condenado à solidão eterna, ao desejo incessante por sangue. Até hoje quando me recordo dessas palavras, estremeço. Não consigo precisar o quanto àquela revelação me deixou chocada, mas permaneci fria como gelo, dura como pedra, eu era uma guerreira e precisava ser forte, assim como meu pai me ensinara._

_O que pensas disso, Katarin? Vladimir perguntou. Respondi sem hesitar: Penso que meu pai deve ser morto. Vampiros não devem viver. Vladimir sorriu ante a minha resposta e tocou um cacho do meu cabelo. Foi um gesto paternal, o qual acabei aceitando e de fato Vladimir transformou-se num pai para mim e Sebastian depois disso. _

_Tornar-te-ei uma guerreira! Continou Vladimir. Eu sou uma guerreira, retruquei. Meu pai ensinou-me a manejar minha espada. Sei disso, concordou Vladimir. Mas teu pai, antes de partir para o exílio, disse-me que tomasse conta de você e a transformasse numa guerreira tão poderosa que os inimigos irão tremer à menção de seu nome. Ele quer que você lute por Brimstone, Katarin. Que você honre o compromisso que seu pai foi impedido de continuar cumprindo. Ele quer que você mate as criaturas da noite, que você acabe com os seres responsáveis pela desgraça dele. _

_Obedeci porque era uma ordem vinda diretamente de meu pai e apesar de ser leal a Vladimir e Brimstone, eu sentia que estava obedecendo ao meu pai e não a ele. Vladimir colocou o colar com o símbolo dos guerreiros de Brimstone em meu pescoço e também me deu mais um presente. Um livro com capa de couro vermelha e páginas brancas. Eu sabia ler. Meu pai me ensinou a ler quando eu ainda tinha cinco anos, o que era um prêmio para uma mulher. A maioria das mulheres na Romênia era analfabetas._

_Onde estão as letras e gravuras do livro? Indaguei tentando entender que espécie de presente era aquele. Vladimir sorriu e explicou-me: Isto, pequena Katarin é um diário. Todas as vezes que você se sentir sozinha ou zangada, você poderá escrever neste diário sobre tudo o que a aflige e ninguém lerá estas palavras de desabafo e consolo além de você. Agradeci pelo presente, mas nunca escrevi uma palavra no diário até o dia de hoje. Acho que porque nunca me senti tão perdida e sem rumo em toda a minha vida. Nem mesmo quando meu pai morreu._

_Os anos foram se passando e eu fui me tornando o que sou hoje, uma guerreira, uma matadora de vampiros. Odeio os vampiros. Não tenho nenhuma misericórdia por eles ou qualquer tipo de culpa quando enfio minha espada em suas entranhas ou corto-lhes as cabeças. _

_Sebastian tornou-se meu melhor amigo em Brimstone e por anos alimentei por ele uma paixão secreta. Eu também recebia cartas de meu pai, vez por outra, querendo saber como eu estava indo. De início as cartas eram preocupadas e carinhosas, mas com o tempo, elas foram se tornando sombrias e escassas. E então, um dia elas começaram a retornar, vinham com bastante freqüência. Eram cartas de apelo. Meu pai falava sobre Kagan, um vampiro poderoso e perigoso que pretendia transformar os humanos em escravos e fazer da Romênia, o lar dos vampiros. _

_Kagan não era uma novidade para Brimstone, é claro. Nós sabíamos da existência dele e há tempos tentávamos encontrá-lo e matá-lo. Mas meu pai estava preocupado porque ele dizia que Kagan havia se apoderado da costela do vampiro Beliar, o vampiro mais poderoso que já existira e que tivera seu corpo desmembrado para evitar que ele ressuscitasse. Foi então que Rayne veio à Brimstone. Como eu a odeio! Uma damphir! Uma espécie de vampira que já nasceu vampira e que por causa disso se diz aliada de Brismtone._

_Vladimir deixou que Rayne entrasse em nosso esconderijo e Sebastian apaixonou-se por ela, o maldito! Ele nunca sequer olhou para mim como mais que uma irmã, mas mesmo assim nunca deixei de amá-lo e queria afastar a tal Rayne dele. Uma noite em que ele supostamente ficou vigiando-a em sua cela, eu fui levar um pouco de comida para ele e quando estava entrando no aposento ouvi gemidos e sussurros que me deixaram desnorteada. Eu não podia acreditar que Sebastian estava tendo relações carnais com uma vampira! Aquilo me deixou tão enojada que decidi que faria qualquer coisa que meu pai me pedisse, até destruir Brimstone se fosse preciso, afinal Vladimir já não era mais o mesmo, ele estava perdendo sua força._

_Meu pai me contou em uma de suas cartas, que o coração, outra das partes desmembradas de Beliar estava escondida em Brimstone havia séculos. Senti-me traída porque Vladimir nunca me contara sobre isso. Eu sabia que Rayne tinha a parte que faltava, o olho. De alguma forma ela o tinha absorvido. Foi então que tracei meu plano para destruir Brimstone. Meu pai me prometera que eu seria uma líder e que a Romênia estaria a salvo de Kagan se ele pudesse governar._

_Aproveitei que Vladimir pretendia levar Rayne à cidade para consertar as armas dela que estavam enferrujadas. Aconselhei-o de que ele deveria levar Sebastian com ele. Como sempre, Vladimir me ouviu e prometeu que o faria para me deixar mais tranqüila. Foi quando Vladimir estava fora que eu agi. Enviei o mapa de Brimstone a meu pai, mas eu não esperava que ele me traísse. Eu esperava que ele mandasse seus próprios homens para Brimstone, mas foi Domastir e os homens de Kagan que apareceram. _

_Uma batalha sangrenta começou em Brimstone e eu só tinha uma coisa a fazer: pegar o coração de Beliar e entregá-lo a meu pai. Eu teria conseguido se Rayne não tivesse me impedido. Ela quase me afogou no fosso enquanto lutávamos para ficar com o coração. Mas ela me venceu e me trancafiou na mesma cela onde ela estivera presa antes. Estou presa desde então._

_Eu soube que não houve grandes estragos em Brimstone com a invasão de Domastir. Nossos guerreiros conseguiram derrotá-los e Rayne, fazendo uso dos membros do vampiro Beliar, derrotou a Kagan, seu próprio pai e assumiu o castelo de trevas dele. _

_Estou presa há quase uma semana. Tenho sido bem alimentada e também não foi punida, pelo menos não fisicamente. Mas meu julgamento acontecerá em alguns minutos. Foi Sebastian quem me contou. Ele agora me olha de um jeito que é pior do que se tivesse me infringido um castigo físico._

_Não posso acreditar no que você fez, Katarin! Disse ele. Você quase destruiu a todos nós. Por pouco mulheres e crianças não morreram pelas mãos dos homens de Kagan. E você ainda foi capaz de machucar Sabina!_

_Sabina era uma das líderes do conselho de Brimstone. Quando eu pedi a ela que jurasse fidelidade a Ares de Elrich, ela me disse que preferia estar morta. Usei minha espada contra ela, mas pretendia apenas machucá-la, não matá-la. Ela está bem? Peguei-me perguntando a ele. Está viva, mas nunca a perdoará pelo que fez, foi a resposta dele. Sinceramente, Katarin, eu, temo por sua vida. Foi a última coisa que Sebastian disse antes de me deixar sozinha novamente._

_Enquanto esperava pelo meu julgamento, decidi escrever no diário que Vladimir me presenteou há dez anos atrás. Se no final de meu julgamento, o júri decidir pela minha morte, deixarei registrada minha triste história. Minha condição humana me impõe o medo natural da morte, mas ao mesmo tempo minha condição de guerreira me diz que não tenho nada a temer ou mesmo perder. Não existe lugar para Katarin Elena de Elrich neste mundo, então por que temer a morte?_

Katarin fechou o diário quando ouviu passos vindos pelo corredor de pedra em direção à sua cela. Seu carrasco estava vindo levá-la para o julgamento. Ela tentou limpar as mãos sujas com o nanquim que Sebastian lhe trouxera mais cedo para que ela pudesse escrever. Mas seus dedos permaneceram sujos.

Vladimir entrou em sua cela e lançou-lhe um olhar extremamente ferido quando a fitou. Ele não tinha ido vê-la desde que ela fora trancada naquela cela. O coração de Katarin contraiu-se dentro do peito ao ver aquele olhar. Doeu muito mais que o olhar de Sebastian para ela.

- Levante-se Katarin de Elrich.- disse Vladimir com voz áspera. – Está na hora! Você será julgada sem consideração ou piedade pelo seu crime.

Katarin levantou-se de queixo erguido. Cumpriria seu destino sem lamentações. Ela já esperava por isso.

Continua...


	2. Dívida de Honra

**Capítulo 1- Dívida de Honra**

_Bucareste, Romênia_

_Agosto de 1708_

Lorde Andrei de Tulcea estava junto a uma das janelas de sua imensa fortaleza naquela manhã cinzenta de agosto em Bucareste, observando a profusão de montanhas ao redor de seu castelo e as casas dos camponeses na vila, bem abaixo de sua propriedade, mas ainda parte de suas terras.

Era ainda muito cedo para bebidas alcoólicas, mas mesmo assim ele degustava uma dose generosa de conhaque que havia sido trazida por um de seus criados há alguns minutos. Andrei estava aborrecido. Uma das plantações de trigo em sua vasta propriedade havia sido incendiada na noite anterior e dois camponeses tinham morrido no incêndio. Aquilo tinha sido uma afronta pessoal contra ele. Sabia disso. Tinha muitos inimigos na Romênia e eles não descansariam enquanto não o destruíssem.

Não que aquele incêndio pudesse desgraçá-lo financeiramente ou ainda socialmente. Andrei gozava de muito prestígio na sociedade romena e era respeitado pelas autoridades locais. Há poucos meses, o príncipe em pessoa havia oferecido a ele um cargo vitalício no Conselho dos Aristocratas, mas Andrei não estava interessado. Ele apreciava sua vida reclusa no Castelo de Tulcea, e participava das atividades políticas e sociais na sociedade apenas quando lhe convinham, e também porque precisava de publicidade pessoal de vez em quando.

Lorde das Sombras, assim o chamavam. Isso porque ele raramente aparecia na cidade ou na vila à luz do dia, e quando o fazia, preferia os dias chuvosos e cinzentos. Todos se perguntavam em Bucareste, porque Lorde Andrei de Tulcea, o homem mais rico da cidade, com um título de nobreza que provinha de gerações de excelente linhagem ainda estava solteiro.

- Ele não deseja continuar seu legado?- diziam alguns. – Lorde Andrei não quer ter que dividir sua vasta fortuna com uma esposa?- diziam outros. – Lorde Andrei não aprecia as damas?- exageravam mais outros.

Mas a verdade, é que bem ou mal, todos falavam sobre Lorde Andrei e havia um exagerado fascínio sobre tudo o que dizia respeito a ele. As moças casadoiras da nobreza não desistiam de tentar conquistar-lhe o coração quando dançavam com ele nos bailes ou conversavam com ele nos saraus da corte. Insinuavam-se para ele, davam-lhe presentes, como lencinhos bordados e laços de fita de seus cabelos, e às vezes debulhavam-se em lágrimas dizendo amá-lo à agonia.

Andrei não se importava com aquilo, e quando toda aquela atenção não o aborrecia, ele até conseguia divertir-se diante do cinismo daquela sociedade que estava interessada nele apenas por sua fortuna e título de nobreza.

Ele estava pensando em que providências deveria tomar a respeito do incêndio na plantação quando Adrianno, seu secretário e talvez o mais próximo de um amigo que Andrei possuía, bateu à porta de seu escritório particular.

- Entre!- disse Andrei. Ele sabia que era Adrianno. Conhecia cada funcionário de seu castelo somente pelo barulho dos passos ou a forma com que batiam em sua porta.

- Com licença, mestre.- disse o secretário respeitosamente.

- Espero que não tenha mais nenhuma notícia ruim para me dar esta manhã, Adrianno.

- Não sei ao certo, mestre Andrei porque vim apenas trazer-lhe esta missiva que um mensageiro vindo de Gherla acabou de trazer. O homem viajou a cavalo dois dias e duas noites sem parar para trazer-lhe isso.- ele estendeu a carta lacrada ao patrão. – Agora ele está esperando por sua resposta, e só irá embora depois que a tiver.

- Espero que tenham dado alguma comida e bebida para o pobre homem.- disse Andrei.

- Sim mestre, ele está na cozinha agora, aos cuidados de Madame Gertrudes.- o secretário fez uma pausa. – O senhor deseja que eu espere pela resposta aqui ou que eu o deixe em sua privacidade para responder quando lhe aprouver?

Andrei balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, prefiro que você fique aqui e espere.- disse ele, checando o remetente da carta. – Seja lá o que for que Ares de Elrich queira comigo, desejo responder a ele o mais rápido possível.

- Como queira, mestre.

Lorde Andrei retirou uma faquinha prateada de um pote sobre sua escrivaninha e rompeu o lacre de cera vermelha da carta antes de iniciar sua leitura silenciosa.

_Gherla, 25 de julho de 1708._

_Se estás lendo esta mensagem agora, Andrei de Tulcea, é porque me encontro morto. Os bastardos de Kagan devem ter enfiado uma estaca em meu coração ou decepado minha cabeça com uma espada amaldiçoada._

_Pois bem, serei sucinto contigo e não tomarei de teu tempo mais do que o necessário. Bem o sabes que tens uma dívida para comigo. Dívida essa estabelecida por nós dois nos campos de batalha de Isaccea há dez anos atrás. Sabes bem o que fiz por ti, e que me prometestes ajudar no que eu precisasse não importava quanto tempo se passasse, anos ou séculos. _

_A situação na Romênia tem sido catastrófica desde que Kagan se levantou contra todos nós. Tenho planos de derrubá-lo do poder, mas é óbvio que existe a possibilidade de não alcançar meu intento, portanto, temo que com a minha morte e a não concretização de meus planos, minha filha única, Lady Katarin Elena de Elrich, que no momento vive sob a proteção da Sociedade Secreta de Brimstone, seja prejudicada._

_Eu a incluí em meus planos e desejo fazer dela uma líder entre os humanos. Mas se meu plano falhar, Katarin ficará totalmente desprotegida e não creio que Vladimir de Brimstone irá perdoar algo que ele considerará como uma traição._

_Sendo assim, o que desejo que você faça é ir buscar minha filha em Brimstone antes que seja tarde demais. Mantenha-a com você em segurança e consiga um casamento vantajoso para ela em Bucareste. Assim, ela estará protegida contra os lobos de Brismstone. _

_Mas antes, vá até minha casa em Gherla e procure meu secretário. Ele lhe passará todos os documentos pertinentes à minha fortuna que deverá ser repassada a Katarin, incluindo o dote que tu deverás pagar ao futuro marido dela. Junto com esses documentos, obviamente, saberás onde minha fortuna está guardada. _

_És a única pessoa em quem confio, Andrei de Tulcea. És o homem mais nobre e honesto que conheci em vida. Estou confiando para que cuide da pequena Katarin e que a salve da ruína da qual eu mesmo a coloquei. Não sabes o quanto sinto-me culpado por envolvê-la dessa maneira em meus planos, mesmo fingindo a todos que não tenho nenhuma estima por minha filha._

_Não sei se ela um dia me perdoará pelo que fiz, mas diga-lhe que a amo. Meu secretário também lhe entregará junto com o que ordenei, uma carta de despedida que escrevi para ela. Certifique-se de que Katarin a receba._

_Sem mais delongas, me despeço._

_Ares de Elrich_

- Maldição!- Andrei bradou ao terminar de ler a carta e bateu com o punho direito na mesa de madeira. Adrianno não se abalou com o gesto do patrão, já estava acostumado às crises de ira dele.

- Más notícias então, mestre?- ele ousou perguntar.

- As piores possíveis!- disse Andrei. – Certas dívidas nunca deveriam ser cobradas, principalmente da maneira como Elrich está me cobrando agora.

- Oh!- exclamou Adrianno, surpreso. – Ele finalmente decidiu cobrar a dívida?- indagou o secretário que era a única pessoa a par do acordo que existia entre seu mestre e Lorde Ares de Elrich.

- Sim, ele está me cobrando agora e você sabe muito bem que não posso dizer não. Jamais quebrei uma promessa.

- Que resposta devo levar ao mensageiro então?

- Diga-lhe que sim! Apenas isso e depois, meu caro, mande preparar minha carruagem. Partiremos para Gherla em uma hora, e diga à Eleanor que se apronte porque ela irá conosco.

- Sim, mestre.- disse Adrianno deixando o escritório dele.

Andrei voltar a olhar pela janela pensando no quanto o pedido de Elrich tinha vindo numa hora tão inconveniente. Arranjar um casamento para a filha dele? O homem só poderia ter enlouquecido, e agora ele estava morto, não poderia ser confrontado sobre isso. O que ele estava pensando? Desafiar Brimstone? Tomar o poder? Talvez Elrich não fosse melhor do que Kagan, e Kagan também já estava morto, ele ouvira dizer duas noites atrás enquanto degustava uma bebida em uma taverna de péssima reputação. Tinha por hábito freqüentar tavernas humildes onde poderia encontrar todo tipo de gente e ouvir todo tipo de conversas. Era importante estar informado sobre o que acontecia. E informações como aquela, ele não obteria nos saraus e bailes da corte romena.

Agora ele teria uma mocinha mimada para cuidar. Ótimo! Era tudo o que ele precisava. Acaso Elrich tinha se esquecido de que ele era um devorador de garotinhas? Andrei acabou rindo do próprio pensamento. Ele nunca fizera mal a nenhuma mocinha da corte ou à filha de algum camponês. Mantinha-se isolado o bastante para mantê-las em segurança. Mas seria muito diferente ter uma delas sob seu teto e sua proteção.

Decidiu que cuidaria daquele assunto com rapidez e a frieza de que era capaz. Quanto mais cedo resolvesse o problema, mais rápido se livraria daquele fardo e poderia retomar sua vida solitária e satisfatória novamente. E sua dívida com Ares de Elrich estaria paga para sempre. Andrei jamais ficara devendo nada a alguém, mesmo para um morto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Brimstone_

Todos os olhos no amplo salão estavam voltados para Katarin. Olhos acusadores. Ela sabia que ninguém teria misericórdia pela vida dela naquele julgamento que estava prestes a se iniciar.

Vladimir fez com que Katarin se sentasse na cadeira dos réus, encostada a uma das paredes de pedra que revestia o salão. As pessoas tomaram seus assentos para assistir ao julgamento que seria conduzido por ele. Brimstone discutiria os atos de Katarin, as testemunhas seriam ouvidas e então ela teria a chance de se explicar. Ao final disso tudo, o júri composto por seis líderes da comunidade daria seu veredicto, porém caberia a Vladimir dar a sentença final.

Sebastian postou-se de um dos lados de Katarin, e Marcus, um dos guerreiros de Brimstone postou-se do outro. Katarin sentiu-se pressionada entre os dois homens, mas não ousou fazer nenhuma objeção sobre isso. Vladimir deu início ao julgamento:

- Homens e mulheres de Brismtone!- começou ele. – Há poucos dias fomos submetidos à uma terrível provação. Nossa sociedade foi invadida pelo inimigo porque Katarin de Elrich nos denunciou, nos traiu e quase nos aniquilou. Mas sobrevivemos a isso!

Algumas vozes exaltadas de concordância foram ouvidas no salão e Vladimir pediu silêncio para continuar.

- Todos aqui sabem o quanto eu aprecio a lealdade acima de tudo. Desde que assumi a liderança da sede de Brimstone em Gherla há dez anos atrás só temos tido vitórias e poucas baixas. O incidente com Katarin foi algo isolado. Ela era minha protegida. Uma menina a quem eu cuidei e treinei para ser uma guerreira dentro da nossa sociedade, mas ela escolheu nos trair e agora precisamos puni-la pelo que fez.

- É isso mesmo!- gritou um homem.

- Isso aí!- gritou uma mulher e mais vozes de encorajamento pelas palavras de Vladimir foram ouvidas.

- Ela merece morrer!- disse uma senhora idosa fitando Katarin com desprezo. – Katarin de Elrich não merece nosso perdão, muito menos nossa misericórdia!

Katarin sentiu um estremecimento involuntário em seu corpo quando a mulher falou sobre sua possível morte e a ela se seguiram mais vozes bradando que Katarin de Elrich merecia morrer. Mas ela se manteve imóvel, de cabeça erguida, pronta a aceitar qualquer tipo de punição que lhe fosse dada. Há muito a esperança a abandonara. Seu pai não viria buscá-la. Ele a deixaria ser enforcada por traição em Brismtone. Jamais deveria ter confiado nele. Ares de Elrich era um vampiro e em seu íntimo Katarin nunca aceitara aquele fato.

- Para chegarmos a um veredicto, precisamos discutir os acontecimentos.- lembrou Vladimir. – Portanto, não iremos anunciar a morte de Katarin. Não ainda.- ele olhou para ela de soslaio e Katarin teve um novo estremecimento. Dessa vez, Sebastian notou o quanto ela estava com medo e sentiu pena dela.

Ela havia sido sua melhor amiga desde o dia em que ele chegara à Brimstone. De alguma forma, Katarin cuidara dele ali dentro e o ajudara a superar a perda dos pais. Ele ainda não podia acreditar que ela tinha sido capaz de fazer algo tão vil contra Brimstone.

- Vamos às testemunhas!- disse Vladimir. – Eu chamo Thadius para depor na tribuna.- ele anunciou e um homem de estatura baixa, trinta e poucos anos de idade, usando uma túnica surrada e um colar com o símbolo de Brimstone no pescoço, subiu à tribuna das testemunhas.

- Thadius, quando foi a última vez que viu Katarin?- indagou Vladimir. – Lembro a você que deve dizer somente a verdade.

Ele assentiu e respondeu à pergunta olhando fixamente para Katarin.

- Há alguns dias atrás.- respondeu ele. – Eu estava no posto de vigilância na noite da invasão. Quando vi as embarcações dos homens de Kagan se aproximando da fortaleza de Brimstone, avisei imediatamente aos soldados e deixei meu posto para tomar um barco e avisar a você na cidade sobre o que Katarin havia feito. Foi quando eu vi Katarin falando com Sabina. Katarin exigia que ela traísse Brimstone e jurasse fidelidade ao pai dela, Ares de Elrich, um vampiro! Sabina jurou que não faria, que preferia morrer, foi então que Katarin sacou de sua espada e a usou contra Sabina. Katarin queria matá-la!- Thadius alteou a voz e um alvoroço começou no salão. As pessoas falavam ao mesmo tempo e gritavam impropérios contra Katarin. Ela nada dizia, estava tentando projetar sua mente para uma época distante onde fora muito feliz com seu pai. Uma época em que ela acreditava que a felicidade existia e que sonhos podiam se realizar.

- Silêncio!- pediu Vladimir, enérgico e todos voltaram a se acalmar. – Obrigado, Thadius. Isso é tudo!- ele agradeceu ao homem e este se retirou, fazendo uma pequena reverência para a platéia que assistia ao julgamento.

Vladimir continuou poucos minutos depois.

- Agora eu chamo para depor, Rayne, a damphir.

Os olhos azuis de Katarin se alargaram ao ouvir aquele nome e ela se ergueu de sua cadeira para protestar pela primeira vez desde que havia sido trancada em uma cela.

- Uma vampira vai depor contra mim, Vladimir? Você permite esse tipo de coisa em Brimstone agora? Já não basta o fato de permitir que uma vampira viva entre nós!

- Cale-se Katarin!- disse Vladimir. – Ainda não é o seu momento de falar, e você perdeu totalmente o direito de opinar sobre coisas pertinentes à Brimstone quando decidiu nos trair.

As palavras de Vladimir foram aplaudidas e uma nova enxurrada de mal-dizeres contra Katarin recomeçou. Ela voltou a ficar calada. Sentiu os olhos arderem devido às lágrimas que ela vinha contendo, mas não chorou, Não choraria na frente daquela multidão que estava prestes a devorar-lhe o fígado, ou o que era pior, sugar-lhe o sangue.

- Eu chamo Rayne, a damphir para depor!- gritou Vladimir. Mais uma vez sua voz sobrepondo-se à balbúrdia das outras vozes.

Rayne ergueu-se de sua cadeira e dirigiu-se à tribuna. Seu olhar para Katarin era acusatório. Katarin quase podia ler a mente dela, que dizia claramente, como você pôde trair sua própria gente?

Assim que ela sentou-e diante da tribuna para depor, um silêncio sepulcral se fez no recinto. Todos desejavam ouvir o que Rayne tinha a dizer sobre a traidora Katarin. Embora ela fosse uma vampira, havia conquistado a confiança de Brimstone muito rapidamente através de seus atos de bondade para com a comunidade. Sendo assim, o testemunho dela seria muito importante e pesaria na decisão de Vladimir quanto à punição de Katarin.

Rayne começou seu discurso antes mesmo que Vladimir lhe fizesse qualquer pergunta.

- Quando eu conheci Katarin, a primeira coisa que pensei foi estar diante de uma mulher forte e decidida, que faria qualquer coisa para defender Brimstone, até mesmo matar porque ela acreditava que eu era uma ameaça. Mas eu estava enganada sobre Katarin, como todos aqui. Sim, ela me via como uma ameaça, mas não contra Brismtone. Ela me via como uma ameaça contra os planos dela e de seu pai!

Vozes alteradas no recinto novamente e Vladimir pediu silêncio. Rayne continuou. Katarin a fitava com ódio agora.

- Eu estava retornando da cidade com Vladimir e Sebastian quando encontramos Thadius na estrada. Ele nos contou o que tinha acontecido, mas foi apenas para mim que ele confessou ter sido Katarin a culpada da invasão contra Brimstone antes de desfalecer porque ele estava muito machucado. Não contei nada a ninguém e retornei à Brimstone. Eu queria poder salvar as pessoas e ver com meus próprios olhos se Katarin tinha sido mesmo capaz de ter feito o que Thadius afirmava que ela tinha feito.

Nesse momento, Vladimir fitou Katarin e seu rosto demonstrava uma dor profunda. Uma lágrima rolou dos olhos dela. Rayne ergue-se da tribuna e continuou seu relato dramático:

- Quando eu cheguei à Brimstone, tudo o que eu vi foi destruição! Casas incendiadas, crianças gritando, vampiros tentando violar mulheres, bons guerreiros sendo mortos ao tentar defender o único lar que conheceram. E onde estava Katarin enquanto isso tudo acontecia?

- É, onde ela estava?- gritou uma mulher. – Meu filho foi morto pelos homens de Kagan!

- Maldita Katarin!- gritou um homem.

- Merece morrer!- o coro recomeçou, mas a voz de Rayne se interpôs.

- Katarin estava no subsolo do castelo de Brimstone! Ela estava tentando extraviar a relíquia que nossa sociedade vinha guardando há séculos! O coração do vampiro Beliar!

Katarin levantou-se de sua cadeira nesse momento e gritou:

- Você não pertence à Brimstone, sua maldita vampira!

- Sente-se Katarin!- ordenou Vladimir e Sebastian fez com que ela se sentasse novamente.

Rayne não parecia nem um pouco abalada com o que Katarin tinha dito.

- Katarin queria furtar o coração de Beliar para dar a seu pai, Ares de Elrich. Um vampiro que desejava ser mais poderoso que qualquer outro! Ele dominaria a Romênia e faria de Katarin a ditadora dos humanos. Quem ousasse desobedecê-los, seria morto. Foi exatamente isso que eu a ouvi dizer antes de me atirar no fosso com ela e recuperar o coração de Beliar. Verão que não estou mentindo quando as próximas testemunhas entrarem!

Depois do discurso de Rayne, as pessoas estavam mais inflamadas e exigiam a execução de Katarin. Sebastian temia pela vida dela e tentava ler nos olhos de Vladimir sobre qual seria seu veredicto final, mas o rosto de seu líder era uma incógnita.

Os cúmplices de Katarin em Brimstone foram trazidos logo em seguida. Todos confessaram sua participação nos planos dela, mas também foram unânimes em admitir que a obedeceram porque estavam com medo.

Ao final do testemunho deles, Vladimir deu logo seu veredicto. Esses homens seriam banidos de Brimstone para sempre. Jamais deveriam voltar e se caso o fizessem, seriam mortos sem nenhuma piedade.

A decisão agradou às pessoas no salão que bateram palmas quando os homens se retiraram. Porém, eles ainda ansiavam por sangue, o sangue de Katarin de Elrich.

- Companheiros de Brimstone!- disse Vladimir para calar as vozes exaltadas depois do veredicto dos cúmplices de Katarin. – Eu entendo o quanto tudo isso é difícil para vocês, especialmente aqueles que perderam entes queridos durante a invasão de nossa fortaleza, mas é necessário que escutemos Katarin antes que eu proceda com o veredicto final.

As pessoas se calaram e todos os olhares no salão se voltaram para ela. Katarin sentiu um embrulho no estômago.

- Fale Katarin! Estamos ouvindo.- ordenou Vladimir.

O embrulho no estômago transformou-se em ondas desagradáveis que lhe subiam à garganta e ela sentiu que vomitaria. Mas ainda assim, conteve-se e erguendo-se de sua cadeira, falou:

- Eu só quero dizer que reconheço que cometi um erro muito grave contra as pessoas a quem jurei proteger. Sei que não há nada que eu possa fazer para me redimir, mas ainda assim peço o perdão de todos aqui. O perdão dos homens, mulheres e crianças de Brimstone. O perdão de nosso líder Vladimir.- a voz dela embargou um pouco quando ela pronunciou o nome dele. As pessoas continuavam em silêncio e ela decidiu terminar seu discurso: - Apesar de estar pedindo perdão a vocês, não implorarei por minha vida e não tentarei justificar o que fiz, apenas suplico que não confiem nos vampiros. Eles são uma raça maligna e querem dizimar a nós humanos, um por um. Mirem-se no meu exemplo. Eu confiei em um vampiro, meu próprio pai, e agora estou sendo julgada por isso.

As pessoas entreolharam-se, mas dessa vez não gritaram sua morte. Pareciam até um pouco comovidas pelo discurso dela.

- Não tenho mais nada a dizer.- ela voltou a sentar-se, respirando fundo para não passar mal diante de todas aquelas pessoas, mas suava frio. Era uma reação insconsciente, ela sabia. Seu corpo se recusava a aceitar que ela poderia ser enforcada em breve. Um final terrível para a jovem Katarin Elena de Elrich de apenas dezessete anos.

Vladimir suspirou. Chegara a hora do veredicto final e ele sabia que não poderia protelar mais isso.

- Agora que Katarin teve a oportunidade de falar, pergunto ao júri qual é o seu veredicto. Por favor, peço aos seis jurados que se levantem e digam sua decisão.

Um a um os jurados foram se levantando e proferindo suas sentenças:

- Culpada!- disse o primeiro. Katarin engoliu em seco.

- Culpada!- disse o segundo. – Ela deve ser enforcada o quanto antes e que isso sirva de exemplo para os outros.

- Culpada!- disse o terceiro jurado, uma mulher. – Eu devo confessar que me sinto muito mal em mandar Katarin para a forca, mas não posso permitir que uma traidora viva perto dos meus filhos. Eles poderiam estar mortos agora graças a ela.

As lágrimas agora corriam livremente pelos olhos de Katarin. Ela já não estava mais preocupada em disfarçá-las.

- Culpada!- o próximo jurado pronunciou e os dois últimos seguintes concordaram com ele.

Vladimir estava sem saída. Não podia salvar aquela pobre menina enganada pelo pai. Apesar de toda sua mágoa, ele sabia que Katarin fora vítima de Elrich, ele esperava que parte do júri pudesse ter misericórdia por ela, mas todos foram unânimes e mesmo de sendo o líder, ele não podia ignorar isso. Deixá-la viva seria afrontar a comunidade inteira.

Ele lançou um último olhar a Katarin antes de proferir sua sentença. Ela parecia tão pequena e frágil na cadeira dos réus. Inevitavelmente lhe vieram lembranças de quando ela era apenas uma garotinha, com seus lindos e curiosos olhos azuis, empenhada em aprender a lutar para servir Brimstone.

Quando deu seu veredicto, Vladimir tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- O júri decidiu, portanto que Katarin Elena de Elrich é culpada, e será enforcada amanhã ao cair da tarde.

O salão inteiro irrompeu em aplausos com a decisão de Vladimir.

- Não!- Sebastian murmurou e olhou para Vladimir como se implorasse que ele voltasse atrás.

Ao ouvir a sentença dada por Vladimir, Katarin sentiu o mal estar piorar. Tudo escureceu ao seu redor e ela ficou zonza. Ela tentou se levantar da cadeira, mas caiu pesadamente aos pés de Sebastian antes que conseguisse se erguer.

Continua...


	3. Lady Katarin Elena, a Viscondessa

**Capítulo 2- Lady Katarin Elena, a Viscondessa de Elrich**

_Brimstone, 18 de agosto de 1708._

_Meu último dia em Brismtone. Ainda trancada em uma cela, cercada pelas escuras paredes de pedra da fortaleza que amei e defendi durante minha vida inteira, tento definir o que estou sentindo agora e sinto vontade de rir histericamente ao concluir que meu atual sentimento em relação à sentença que me foi homologada no dia anterior durante o tribunal do júri é de frustração. Pura e simples frustração._

_Eu, nascida há dezessete anos em berço de ouro, aristocrata, filha do Visconde Lorde Ares de Elrich serei enforcada esta tarde ao pôr-do-sol por traição diante dos olhos dos camponeses a quem jurei defender. E morrerei jamais tendo conhecido outra vida que não esta. Só posso imaginar como devam viver as outras jovens nobres que não foram levadas a morar em um quartel-general de guerreiros ainda bebê._

_Algumas vezes, meu pai me levava à Gherla. Lembro-me uma vez em particular de ter visto meninas da idade que eu tinha na época, passeando com suas mães e amas, fazendo compras no mercado da cidade. Compravam bonecas, fitas e vestidos. Eu só tive uma boneca que a boa Sra. Florina fez para mim quando eu ainda era uma menina e que guardo com carinho até hoje entre os meus pertences. Lembro que de alguma maneira eu invejei aquelas meninas de Gherla porque elas podiam brincar e passear com suas mães enquanto eu estava aprendendo a esgrimir. Meu pai tinha me prometido de presente minha primeira espada. _

_E esse foi um dos poucos contatos que eu tive com a vida fora de Brimstone. Depois disso, comecei a crescer depressa e a aprender a lutar como um homem. A matar como um homem. Sou uma assassina cruel, sem nenhum tipo de remorso em relação às minhas vítimas. Quando consenti em colaborar com o plano de meu pai não cheguei a pensar nas pessoas de Brimstone, no que aconteceria a elas se os homens de Kagan conseguissem destruir a fortaleza. Eu só conseguia pensar que não poderia deixar Kagan arruinar a liberdade dos seres humanos. O ideal pelo qual venho lutando a vida inteira. _

_No entanto, falhei nos meus propósitos e agora sou a vergonha de Brimstone. Serei morta, mas não de forma honrosa como um mártir, morrerei como a espiã, a traidora. Minha morte servirá de exemplo aos que tentarem se levantar contra a Sociedade Secreta de Brimstone novamente e os abutres comerão minha carne amaldiçoada no final._

_E mais uma vez venho falar de frustração. Tudo o que conheci em minha vida foi a guerra, os vampiros, o sangue, a morte. Sou capaz de sentir cheiro de sangue há quilômetros de distância. Quando estou dormindo consigo ouvir o gemido horrendo de dor dos muitos vampiros que matei, e não somente vampiros. Mais de uma vez tive que matar humanos. Não eram boas pessoas, mas isso não significa que gostei de matá-los._

_Uma pessoa em especial a quem eu matei não faz muito tempo vem perseguindo-me nos meus sonhos. Uma garota que encontramos no circo dos horrores quando estávamos procurando por Rayne. Ela era muito jovem e bonita, uma cigana. Vi a marca no pescoço dela. Ela seria uma vampira em pouco tempo. Eu não tinha escolha senão matá-la. Mas me lembro que ela não implorou por sua vida, era amiga de Rayne e implorou pela vida dela, mesmo tendo sido mordida por aquela a quem chamava de amiga. Não pude acreditar naquilo. Aquela lealdade me assustou e acho que se eu pudesse voltar atrás, talvez não tivesse matado aquela garota. _

_Se tudo que conheci em minha curta vida foi a morte, pergunto-me existe beleza no mundo além daquela que consigo enxergar nos bosques e montanhas?Existem lugares que não sejam rodeados por sombras onde as pessoas não saibam da existência das criaturas da noite e vivam em completa e feliz ignorância? Essas mesmas pessoas conseguem dormir à noite sem terem medo de serem atacadas? Se um lugar como esse existe, a partir do momento em que minha sentença foi anunciada, perdi a chance de conhecê-lo para sempre. _

_Agora me dou conta, diante das poucas horas que ainda me restam de vida, que sou apenas uma mulher. Uma mulher com sonhos tolos e secretos. Nunca conhecerei o amor de um homem, nunca saberei como é ser tocada por um. Nunca darei à luz a filhos que me amariam tão incondicionalmente quanto amei meu pai._

_Ontem, ao ouvir a sentença de morte sendo proferida pelo mesmo homem que um dia foi meu protetor, senti tanto medo que minha mente se apagou e minhas pernas fraquejaram. Mas infelizmente não apaguei completamente, quisera tivesse acontecido. Ainda pude sentir os braços de Sebastian ao redor do meu corpo, me carregando de volta para a minha cela e acho que ouvi Vladimir sussurrar junto ao meu ouvido, "sinto muito pequena Kat." Mas não tenho certeza se foi isso realmente o que eu ouvi. _

_Então os abutres de Brismtone vieram ver o resto de carniça que eu havia me tornado. Eles devem ter sentido muito prazer em me ver tão debilitada, tão enfraquecida. Principalmente a Rayne. Ela deve ter se divertido mais do que todos. Maldita! Ela sugaria todo meu sangue se tivesse a chance. _

_Mas Sebastian foi tão amável. Ele cuidou de mim. Deixou de lado seus ressentimentos e me trouxe de volta para a cela. Deu-me um gole de conhaque e disse que tudo ia ficar bem, embora eu saiba que não vai ficar tudo bem. Eu o amo muito. Amo o Sebastian. Gostaria de ter coragem de dizer isso a ele antes que a corda da forca esteja suficientemente presa em meu pescoço. _

_Só espero que seja rápido. Que eu sufoque tão rapidamente que no momento seguinte eu não sinta mais nada. Ainda assim, sei que minha paz de espírito não durará muito porque um novo julgamento estará me esperando no inferno._

- Onde está Katarin?- indagou Florina à Sebastian na porta do aposento, no subsolo do castelo que fazia divisa com a cela de Katarin. Ela trazia nas mãos um cobertor e uma tigela de _Ciorba de Burta_ 1recém saída do fogo.

- Na cela!- indicou ele, mostrando Katarin que estava deitada em uma cama estreita, toda encolhida, os joelhos juntos e dobrados. – Ela está bem. Eu dei uma dose forte de conhaque pra ela depois que a trouxe pra cá. Ela até já se levantou e me pediu pena e nanquim para escrever em seu diário.

- Francamente Sebastian!- disse a velha senhora mostrando irritação. – Como pode dizer que Katarin está bem? Ela será enforcada amanhã!- ela sussurrou as últimas palavras.

Florina era uma mulher na casa dos sessenta anos. Ela era a viúva de um dos guerreiros de Brimstone e nunca tinha tido filhos. Cuidou de Katarin desde que Elrich há trouxera de Gherla há dezessete anos atrás. Apesar de não concordar com o que ela havia feito, Florina não concordava que Katarin devesse ser morta. Ela acreditava que fora o maldoso Elrich quem a convencera a trair Brimstone e se Vladimir tivesse prestado atenção ao que estava acontecendo ao seu redor ao invés de ficar pajeando a tal damphir, nada disso teria acontecido. Katarin poderia ter sido impedida de agir antes mesmo que Elrich sonhasse em enviar os homens de Kagan para Brimstone.

- Ela escolheu esse caminho, Sra. Florina.- disse Sebastian. – Eu também lamento muito por Katarin, mas o que eu posso fazer?

- Pra começar deveria levantar seu traseiro dessa cadeira e ir falar com Vladimir enquanto é tempo. A sentença definida pelo júri foi absurda!

- Mas Katarin traiu Brismstone!- disse Sebastian embora concordasse com ela a respeito da sentença. Ele também não queria ver Katarin morta.

- Mas o pior foi evitado.- Florina complementou.

- Graças a Rayne.- disse ele.

- Rayne.- Florina pronunciou o nome dela sem emoção. – Sei que está de namorico com essa moça, Sebastian, mas não deixe sua paixão influir na sua racionalidade. Rayne não está lutando por Brimstone pela mesma razão que nós estamos lutando. Ela não é humana e tem em seu poder as três partes que restaram do vampiro Beliar. Se ela decidir nos trair ficaremos arruinados!

- Ela não nos trairá!- assegurou Sebastian.

Florina fez um gesto de derrota nas mãos e disse:

- Não vim aqui para discutir sobre o caráter da damphir com você, quero apenas cuidar de Katarin nem que seja pela última vez .

Sebastian deu passagem para que ela entrasse no aposento e abriu a porta da cela de Katarin. Florina entrou e depositou a tigela de sopa em uma banqueta, antes de se ajoelhar ao lado da estreita cama e tocar os longos cabelos de Katarin.

Ela assustou-se e instintivamente ergueu os braços e apertou suas mãos ao redor do pescoço da mulher.

- Katarin!- Sebastian gritou e ela pareceu voltar à realidade, soltando o pescoço de Florina.

A mulher esfregou a pele engelhada e ofegou recuperando a própria respiração.

- Sinto muito, Florina...eu não quis...ah, me desculpe!

- Tudo bem, menina Katarin. Eu deveria ter chamado seu nome antes de tê-la tocado.- disse Florina. – Esqueci que guerreiros possuem um sexto sentindo aguçado.

- Meu sexto sentido não anda muito bom.- disse Katarin com um suspiro cansado.

- Como está se sentindo?- Florina indagou, tocando a testa dela.

Katarin ergueu uma sobrancelha e respondeu, sarcástica:

- Estou ansiosa pelo show de amanhã.

- Não precisa fingir pra mim que não está com medo.

Katarin olhou para Sebastian que observava as duas e resolveu esperar do lado de fora do aposento para dar um pouco de privacidade para que elas conversassem.

- Ainda está apaixonada por esse imbecil?- ela indagou e Katarin deu de ombros.

- Que diferença isso faria agora?

- Ah, minha pobre menina, você é uma nobre, precisa conhecer um cavalheiro educado, distinto, inteligente, com um título e principalmente que seja alto, forte, musculoso, virl...

- Você sabe que não estou interessada em casamento, Rina. – Katarin a chamou pelo apelido que costumava chamar na infância. – Ainda mais agora. Seria tão estúpido fazer planos!

- A sua sorte pode mudar, criança, sabe disso não sabe?

- Minha sorte não irá mudar, Rina e você sabe disso!

- Eu tirei as cartas pra você.- Florina confessou. Um de seus muitos talentos era saber prever o futuro.

- Você não se atreveu!- resmungou Katarin.

- Eu tive que fazer isso. Precisava saber se você ficaria bem. Não posso me conformar com a sentença!

- E o que você viu nas cartas?- Katarin indagou, mas sem esperanças. Não havia nada que pudesse mudar sua condição de condenada à forca.

- Não vi a morte, menina!- garantiu Florina. – Mas vi paixão, muita paixão!

- Paixão?- Katarin retrucou. – Rina, não me venha com bobagens...

- Não é bobagem, menina! Eu vi! Mas além de paixão, eu vi sofrimento, dor.

- Você deve ter visto a forca!- concluiu Katarin sentindo a cabeça pesada. À medida que as horas passavam, o coração dela se apertava e ela quase podia sentir o hálito da morte soprando contra seu rosto.

- Eu tenho certeza do que vi!- insistiu Florina. – Agora procure se acalmar, alguma coisa vai acontecer e mudar o rumo dos acontecimentos.- ela pegou a tigela de sopa sobre a mesa. Tome, coma um pouco.

Katarin olhou para a sopa dentro da tigela e seu estômago voltou a revirar. Ela virou o rosto e disse:

- Eu não quero comer!

- Mas você precisa comer, querida. Está tão fraca. Não tem comido quase nada do que tenho te mandado.

Ela recusou a comida veementemente. Florina suspirou e tirou dois _gogosis_2 do avental do vestido dela e colocou-os nas mãos de Katarin.

- Isso eu sei que você não vai recusar.

Katarin olhou para o doce em suas mãos e sorriu.

- Obrigada, Rina. Por tudo o que fez por mim desde que cheguei à Brimstone. Você tem sido uma mãe pra mim.

Florina a abraçou.

- Eu te amo, pequena Katarin.

- Então você me perdoa pelo que fiz?

A mulher beijou a testa dela.

- Sim, meu pequeno anjo. Como não poderia perdoar?

Sebastian retornou ao aposento e Florina ergueu-se, despedindo-se com o olhar. Katarin mordiscou um pedaço do pão banhado em chocolate e açúcar. Antes de sair, Florina ainda disse:

- É melhor cuidar bem dela Sebastian ou eu quebrarei o seu pescoço e o da sua namorada vampira.

Depois que ela se foi, Katarin voltou a se encolher na cama e fechar os olhos. Mas dessa vez estava pensando sobre o que Florina dissera ter visto nas cartas. Dor e sofrimento faziam sentido e eram conseqüências de seus atos, mas paixão? Da onde sua velha amiga tinha tirado isso? Katarin não conseguia ver nada em seu futuro além da corda em seu pescoço, o tablado de madeira debaixo de seus pés e o carrasco que a empurraria lá de cima no dia seguinte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A paisagem montanhosa da Romênia era ainda mais perceptível na região onde se situava a cidade de Gherla. Estava amanhecendo quando a carruagem vinda de Bucareste com o brasão de Tulcea pintado nas portas subia com dificuldade o morro próximo à muralha que protegia a cidade. Andrei galopava ao lado do veículo que levava seu secretário Adrianno e a Srta. Eleanor. Faltava pouco para que eles chegassem à casa do Visconde de Elrich.

Logo eles adentraram os portões da cidade de Gherla. A jovem Eleanor observou o cenário através da janela da carruagem. Diferente de Bucareste, o clima em Gherla era mais frio. A cidade também tinha uma aparência suja, as ruas estavam infestadas de lixo. Havia pessoas dormindo no chão ou mendigando alimentos. Prostitutas nas esquinas e crianças subnutridas chorando de fome.

Um homem de aparência estranha se aproximou da carruagem e sorriu de maneira maliciosa para Eleanor lá dentro. Ela se encolheu de maneira instintiva e o homem fez menção de avançar para a janela, mas Andrei que galopava a frente em seu garanhão negro se aproximou de imediato e intimidou o homem com apenas um olhar.

- Vá embora!- Andrei acrescentou e o homem saiu correndo.

- É melhor que não fique na janela, Eleanor.- Andrei advertiu e a moça obedeceu, puxando a cortina branca que servia para cobrir o vidro da janela.

- Eu disse a você!- comentou Adrianno, repreendendo Eleanor por ter se atrevido a pôr o rosto para fora da janela. – Não estamos em uma cidade civilizada e você não está acostumada com isso.

Eles seguiram caminho dentro da cidade. As pessoas olhavam para a pequena comitiva de Andrei quando eles passavam. Além dele, do secretário e da senhorita Eleanor, os acompanhavam dois homens de confiança de Andrei. Ninguém mais se atreveu a se aproximar deles. Ao que tudo indicava Lorde Andrei era intimidante o bastante para mantê-los longe.

Quando eles chegaram à residência de Ares de Elrich no final de uma rua estreita e pouco movimentada, Andrei desceu de seu cavalo e bateu na aldrava da porta duas vezes. Um mordomo idoso, franzino e assustado veio atender.

- Boa noite, milorde.- ele disse a Andrei numa educada mesura, porém sem fitar os olhos do nobre.

- Boa noite.- respondeu Andrei. – Eu sou Andrei de Tulcea e vim ver o secretário do falecido Lorde Ares de Elrich.

- Oh!- exclamou o mordomo, parecendo mais animado. – Estávamos esperando pelo senhor, mestre Andrei.

- Diga-me onde posso guardar minha carruagem para que meus animais possam descansar? Também preciso de um lugar onde meus homens possam ficar enquanto trato do assunto que vim tratar.

O mordomo fez um gesto voltado para o lado de dentro da casa e um lacaio veio depressa.

- Jax, abra os portões do lado e conduza os homens de Mestre Andrei até o estábulo de Lord Elrich. Em seguida leve-os à cozinha para que Denise sirva algo para eles comerem.

Andrei entregou seu cavalo a um de seus homens e abriu a porta da carruagem para que Eleanor descesse. Conduziu-a pelo braço até a porta da mansão de Elrich. Adrianno os acompanhou.

- Este é Adrianno, meu secretário e esta é a senhorita Eleanor.

- Boa noite, senhor e senhorita.- o mordomo os cumprimentou e convidou-os a adentrar a casa.

Era uma residência escura e sem vida, com móveis empoeirados e quadros nas paredes cobertos com lençóis brancos. Mas nem Eleanor, nem Adrianno pareciam impressionados com isso. Andrei menos ainda.

- Aceitam alguma coisa para beber?- indagou o mordomo, solícito.

- Uma xícara de chá seria bom.- disse Eleanor. Adrianno também disse que aceitaria uma.

- Não quero nada, obrigado.- disse Andrei. – Só quero falar com o secretário de Elrich imediatamente. Quanto antes formos embora, melhor.

O mordomo assentiu e deixou o aposento por alguns instantes. Eleanor afastou um pouco de poeira do sofá e sentou-se, indagando a Andrei:

- Onde está a garota, mestre Andrei?- ela estava curiosa. Quando ele ordenara a ela que os acompanhasse na viagem, dissera que precisava dela porque iria buscar uma viscondessa em Gherla, da qual ele seria o tutor a partir de então. Uma garota para a qual ele teria que conseguir um casamento vantajoso.

- Na carta dizia que ela estava em um lugar chamado Brimstone. Mas antes de irmos até lá eu preciso dos documentos que me nomeiam o tutor legal dela, e também de um mapa com a localização do lugar.

- Brimstone?- Eleanor retrucou. – A lendária Brimstone?

Andrei assentiu. Eleanor pareceu um pouco impressionada, mas guardou seus pensamentos para si como costumava fazer sempre. Essa era uma das razões pelo qual Andrei gostava tanto dela. Ela era uma mulher eficiente em suas atividades e discreta em seus comentários. Mas sabia argumentar como ninguém quando solicitada.

O mordomo logo voltou com o chá, acompanhado por Zane, o antigo secretário de Elrich.

- Mestre Andrei!- ele fez uma reverência e entregou um enorme rolo de papéis para Andrei.

Andrei os examinou atentamente enquanto Adrianno e Eleanor degustavam o chá. Eram papéis assinados por Elrich passando autorizando-o a ser o novo tutor de Katarin Elena de Elrich até a maioridade dela, além de outros papéis tornando-o curador da fortuna dos Elrich, das propriedades e do dote de Katarin. Tudo passaria para as mãos dela através do casamento ou quando ela completasse vinte e um anos. Juntamente com esses papéis, havia uma carta endereçada a Katarin. Deveria ser a tal carta de despedida que o pai lhe deixara.

- Isso foi tudo o que Lorde Elrich deixou para o senhor.- comunicou o secretário. – A partir de agora o senhor é o administrador de todo o patrimônio dos Elrich, incluindo esta casa. Com estes documentos o senhor pode dispor de 40 % da fortuna da herdeira de acordo com os interesses dela. Com a morte de Lorde Elrich, o título de Visconde, como o senhor deve saber passa para ela já que meu antigo mestre não teve filhos homens. É importante que o senhor saiba que apesar de estar de posse desses documentos, não poderá extrair da fortuna dos Elrich mais do que 40% para os gastos com a filha dele. Também não poderá vender nenhuma das propriedades da família.

- Não estou interessado nisso.- disse Andrei. – Ou em qualquer patrimônio pertence aos Elrich. Irei apenas tutelar Lady Katarin até ela arranjar um marido que possa assumir tudo, enquanto isso administrarei os bens de Elrich incluindo esta casa. Não demitirei nenhum criado, não precisam se preocupar com isso.

- Deus abençoe o senhor!- disse o mordomo que estivera realmente preocupado depois da morte de Elrich.

- Não acho que Ele o faria.- disse Andrei sem emoção.

O secretário tirou um último pergaminho de papel do casaco e o entregou a Andrei, dizendo:

- Lady Katarin está em Brimstone. Aqui está o mapa de como chegar lá. Era o desejo de milorde que o senhor decore o caminho e depois destrua o mapa para que ninguém descubra a localização da fortaleza.

- Compreendo.- falou Andrei. – Diga-me Zane, do que Elrich morreu?

- Tuberculose, mestre.- respondeu o secretário, mas Andrei soube que ele estava mentindo. Acaso o secretário de Elrich pensava que Andrei fosse algum tolo e não soubesse que o antigo patrão dele era um vampiro. Vampiros não morriam de doenças. Elrich fora assassinado enquanto executava seu plano contra Kagan e como ele mesmo afirmara na carta que enviara, havia falhado e agora sua filha corria perigo.

- Por que Elrich manteve a filha única dele em Brimstone? Com certeza o lar dos guerreiros não é o lugar para uma moça da nobreza ser criada.- Andrei acrescentou com curiosidade. Quando conhecera Elrich na batalha de Isaccea há dezessete anos atrás, Andrei sequer sabia que ele tinha uma filha.

- Então o senhor não sabe?- retrucou o secretário. – Lady Katarin cresceu em Brimstone e foi treinada para ser uma guerreira. Embora seja uma nobre, duvido muito que saiba se portar como uma.

Era só o que faltava, pensou Andrei. Além de ter que lidar com uma adolescente mimada, ele teria que enfrentar uma guerreira de Brimstone? O que Elrich estava pensando quando decidira fazer dele o tutor de sua filha? O que seria mais estranho do que ter uma caçadora de vampiros em seu castelo?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Já passava das três da tarde quando Sebastian procurou Vladimir em sua alcova para conversar sobre a situação de Katarin. O líder de Brimstone parecia pensativo enquanto tomava uma dose forte de vodka. Sebastian havia deixado Marcus vigiando a cela de Katarin, não por medo de que ela fugisse de lá, mas por receio de que as pessoas pudessem fazer algum mal a ela como vingança pelo que Katarin tinha feito.

- As pessoas estão se preparando para o show, Vladimir.- disse Sebastian. – Katarin será enforcada em mais ou menos três horas. Agora a pergunta é: o que iremos fazer sobre isso?

Vladimir tomou mais um gole da vodka e fitou Sebastian. O rosto dele estava abatido e vermelho e a umidade em seus olhos mostrava que ele tinha chorado.

- Você, Sebastian, eu não sei. Mas eu, ficarei aqui! Não posso assistir ao enforcamento.

- O quê?- Sebastian retrucou. – Você vai ficar aqui de braços cruzados e deixar Katarin ser morta? É isso?

- Sebastian, você não entende? Katarin infringiu a lei mais importante do código de honra de Brimstone, ela traiu nosso povo revelando nosso esconderijo ao inimigo. Se não fosse por Rayne, todos estariam mortos agora. Se nós a ajudarmos, seremos os próximos a serem enforcados. Então o melhor é que fujamos os três e abandonemos Brimstone. Você sabe que se eu me for, os vampiros vão descobrir que a cidade está desprotegida e o distrito de Gherla estará arruinado, todos os humanos da região irão desaparecer e isso será só o começo! A sociedade de Brimstone vem enfraquecendo ao longo dos anos...ainda existem vampiros poderosos como Kagan por aí! Precisamos derrotá-los!

- Vladimir, eu entendo tudo o que está dizendo e sei que Katarin errou, mas eu não posso ver minha melhor amiga ser enforcada! Perdoe-me, mas Kat é mais importante pra mim do que Brimstone!

- Mais importante do que Rayne?- Vladimir indagou de repente.

- Rayne não tem nada a ver com isso!- disse Sebastian.

- Então salve-a, Sebastian! Você é o único que pode fazer isso! Na minha posição estou de mãos e pés atados, mas você não é o líder de Brimstone e eu jamais diria a alguém que foi você quem a deixou fugir. Seria nosso segredo. Um pacto entre pai e filho, porque é isso o que você e Katarin são para mim, meus filhos.

- Então eu o farei!- garantiu Sebastian com determinação. – Levarei Katarin daqui e a esconderei nas montanhas até que ela possa partir para bem longe de Brimstone e recomeçar sua vida. E ninguém saberá disso além de nós dois.

Vladimir olhou para uma ampulheta que estava em cima da mesa de madeira escura, era o único móvel além da cama no aposento dele. A sociedade de Brimstone não poderia ser chamada de abastada.

- Se vai fazer isso, então deve correr! Não temos muito tempo!

Sebastian assentiu e deixou o quarto de Vladimir sem dizer mais nada. Ele estava descendo as escadas, a mente fervilhando de idéias a respeito de maneiras de poder tirar Katarin de Brimstone sem levantar suspeitas quando Rayne surgiu de repente, assustando-o.

- Rayne!- ele exclamou tentando recuperar a calma ao notar que era ela quem o espreitava. – Já disse a você para não aparecer desse jeito.

- Pra um guerreiro de Brimstone você tem andado muito distraído, Sebastian.- ela o provocou. – O que o inquieta tanto?

Sebastian balançou a cabeça negativamente antes de dizer:

- Ás vezes eu acho que não conheço você.

- Como pode dizer isso?- Rayne retrucou. – Olha, eu não sou insensível, sei que está chateado por causa da Katarin, mas...

- Estou mais do que chateado, Rayne! Será que não consegue entender? Katarin é a minha melhor amiga!

- Ela era a sua melhor amiga antes de trair Brimstone!- disse Rayne.

Ele deu um sorriso amargo.

- Engraçado você dizendo isso. E quanto à história que me contou? Sobre quando você fugiu do Circo dos Horrores e acidentalmente mordeu sua amiga. A única pessoa que realmente se importava cm você. Você a traiu, Rayne, mas sabe que ela a perdoou.

- Aquilo foi diferente!- disse ela, mas seus olhos estavam baixos. Lembrar-se sobre o que tinha feito a sua única amiga antes de juntar-se à Brimstone a fazia sentir-se envergonhada.

- Não vejo porque Katarin seria diferente de você. As duas cometeram o mesmo erro. Deixaram-se levar num momento de desespero. Agora, por favor, eu queria ficar um pouco sozinho.

Rayne assentiu e o deixou passar. Ela sabia que tinha feito a coisa certa ao contar no julgamento o que Katarin tinha feito, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia mal por condená-la, especialmente por causa dos sentimentos de Sebastian em relação a ela. Mas o que estava feito, estava feito, ela não iria contra o povo de Brimstone. O único povo que foi capaz de acolhê-la e aceitá-la como ela era de verdade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andrei pediu a Adrianno e Eleanor que esperassem por ele na mansão de Elrich enquanto ele ia buscar Katarin em Brimstone acompanhado apenas por Glauco, um de seus homens. O outro, chamado Aristides ficou para protegê-los durante sua ausência.

Pelo que Elrich tinha dito na carta sobre envolver Katarin em seus planos, associado à afirmação do secretário dele de que ela era uma guerreira, Andrei só pôde concluir que a garota deveria estar muito encrencada agora.

Ele não conhecia Vladimir de Brimstone, mas já ouvira muitas histórias sobre ele na Corte em Bucareste. Os aristocratas não se preocupavam com o que acontecia no submundo romeno, mas mesmo assim gostavam de fofocar e contar histórias sobre a sociedade a qual não pertenciam. Eles diziam que Vladimir era um homem singular e justo apesar de não ter berço. E que sua exímia habilidade com a espada era lendária. O General Titus afirmara durante uma ceia no palácio certa vez que se o exército romeno iniciasse uma guerra contra outro país, Vladimir deveria ser admitido no exército como chefe de táticas de guerra mesmo que não tivesse sangue nobre.

Ora, se Elrich afirmou em sua missiva que Katarin traíra Brimstone, e ela sendo uma das guerreiras da lendária sociedade que lutava contra os vampiros, Vladimir deveria estar odiando-a agora. Ela provavelmente seria punida e só havia dois tipos de punições para uma traidora que ele conhecia: ser enforcada ou ser violentada pelos homens pertencentes à sociedade. Esta era uma das histórias sobre Brimstone que contavam na Corte. Andrei só esperava que não estivesse chegando tarde demais para resgatar a moça ou sua dívida com Elrich jamais seria paga.

Seguindo o mapa, Andrei pagou três moedas de ouro a um barqueiro no cais de Gherla. O homem atravessou-os pela baía enevoada até o esconderijo dos caçadores de vampiros: a fortaleza de Brimstone.

Antes mesmo de descer do barco Andrei pôde visualizá-la. Era um enorme e velho castelo de pedra, imponente com suas paredes cobertas de limo. Uma muralha feita de grandes blocos de pedra protegia o castelo e as pequenas casas de barro e telhado de palha dos camponeses que viviam ao redor.

O pequeno barco ancorou no calçadão lodoso diante da muralha e Andrei ordenou ao barqueiro que o aguardasse porque ele retornaria à Gherla imediatamente. Ao avistarem o barco, cinco guerreiros de Brimstone, entre eles uma mulher, foram receber o Lorde muito intimidadores armados com espadas, arcos e clavas.

Andrei pulou para fora do barco e sua capa negra voou ao redor de seu corpo devido ao vento intenso trazido pelo mar. Glauco o seguiu. Ambos não demonstravam qualquer medo dos guerreiros de Brimstone.

- Quem é você?- indagou o guerreiro mais alto apontando seu arco diretamente para o peito de Andrei.

- Sou Lorde Andrei de Tulcea.- ele respondeu com sua voz grave, quase inumana. – Vim para falar com Vladimir de Brimstone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katarin se levantou quando Sebastian veio abrir a porta de sua cela para levá-la ao seu destino final. Na área livre que ficava dentro do castelo, um palanque tinha sido montado e uma corda estava sendo amarrada naquele exato momento na coluna de madeira da onde o corpo dela mergulharia para a morte em alguns minutos. Todos estavam reunidos ao redor do palanque esperando pelo suspiro final da traidora.

Florina observava os preparativos para a execução de Katarin ainda com esperanças de que algo acontecesse para salvá-la daquela situação. Vladimir descera de seus aposentos para saber se Sebastian seria mesmo capaz de ajudar Katarin a fugir. Ele tinha suas dúvidas. Não que acreditasse que o garoto fosse covarde, mas Vladimir sabia que seria muito arriscado ir contra Brimstone e aqueles não eram tempos fáceis para ser banido e sobreviver sozinho nas vilas e cidades à mercê dos vampiros.

Katarin caminhou resignada ao lado de Sebastian em direção ao seu calvário, suas mãos estavam amarradas por exigência da população para que ela não tentasse escapar no momento da execução.

Não havia ninguém no pátio quando eles o atravessaram. Certamente estavam todos reunidos na praça principal para ver o enforcamento dela, Katarin pensou. Era estranho ser inimiga daquelas mesmas pessoas que um dia fizeram parte de sua vida.

Eles caminharam mais um pouco pelo extenso pátio e então Sebastian continuou conduzindo-a até o final do calçamento. Katarin não entendeu. Eles deveriam ter dobrado em direção à praça ao invés de seguir pelo pátio. Mais adiante só havia um beco que dava para a muralha que protegia a cidade.

- Sebastian, para onde está me levando?- ela falou pela primeira vez desde que deixara sua cela.

- Continue andando!- ele sussurrou e Katarin o obedeceu.

Ela logo avistou dois cavalos presos em uma árvore junto à muralha da cidade. Um deles era a sua égua Jocasta que ela tanto adorava. Tinha sido outro dos presentes de Vladimir.

- Jocasta!- Katarin murmurou, feliz em ver o belo animal. Sebastian pegou uma pequena faca de prata e rompeu as cordas que prendiam as mãos dela. Katarin correu a abraçar a égua que relinchou alegre ao ver sua dona. – Sebastian, o que significa isso?

Ela notou que havia uma trouxa de pano amarrada à égua.

- Eu coloquei nesta trouxa uma garrafa de cidra, pão seco, queijo e gogosi, que eu sei que você adora. Coloquei também algumas vestes, um cobertor e um pedaço de sabão quando precisar se lavar.

- Sebastian, quer me explicar o que está acontecendo?- ela insistiu.

- Você ainda não entendeu, garota? Não sabia que era tão lenta assim!- ele a provocou, fazendo-a sorrir. O outro cavalo que estava ao lado de Jocasta era o cavalo dele, chamado Apollo.

- Também consegui pegar seu diário. Tome!

- Sebastian, você está ficando louco! Não pode me ajudar! Vai ser expulso de Brimstone.- disse ela, pegando o diário das mãos dele.

- Vou correr o risco por você!

- Por quê?- ela indagou.

Sebastian pensou um pouco e respondeu:

- Porque eu a amo.

Katarin sentiu o coração acelerar quando ele disse isso. Mal podia acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Ela se aproximou dele e tocou-lhe o rosto com carinho antes de tocar os lábios de Sebastian suavemente com os dela. Foi um beijo casto, terno, que não demorou mais do que alguns segundos. Mas era o beijo do qual Katarin lembraria para sempre.

- Hey, não precisa bancar a sentimental comigo.- disse Sebastian, tímido sobre o beijo que tinha recebido. Katarin riu. – Agora vamos, não temos muito tempo! Eu vou tirá-la da cidade e colocá-la num barco para Gherla, de lá iremos para as montanhas onde você pode se esconder até que seja seguro seguir para outro lugar.

- Jamais vou esquecer o que fez por mim, Sebastian.

- Deixe para me beijar de novo quando estiver entrando no barco.- ele gracejou e ambos apressaram-se a montar em seus cavalos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O tempo estava passando e Vladimir não notou nenhum movimento de Sebastian no sentido de ajudar Katarin. Já estava quase na hora dele ir buscá-la para a execução e como resolvera sair de seus aposentos, ele não teria como fugir disso.

Já estava se preparando para o pior quando viu dois dos guardas dos portões de Brimstone adentrando a praça, acompanhados por outros dois homens. Forasteiros. Um deles era muito alto, usava roupas de aristocrata e tinha uma expressão feroz no rosto .

- Você é Vladimir?- o homem indagou.

- Sim.- respondeu ele. – Quem é você?- perguntou Vladimir, se perguntando se agora todos sabiam a localização de Brimstone.

- Eu sou Andrei de Tulcea. Vim de Bucareste a pedido de Lorde Ares de Elrich para levar Lady Katarin Elena, a Viscondessa de Elrich comigo. O pai dela faleceu há dois dias e eu acabei de ser nomeado o novo tutor da filha dele.

Continua...

1 Prato típico da Romênia, sopa de estômago de vaca

2 Biscoito romeno feito de massa de pão e coberto com calda de chocolate e açúcar.


	4. Medo

**Capítulo 3- Medo**

_Atravessando a baía, 18 de agosto de 1708._

_Eu não pensei que fosse voltar a escrever em meu diário. Não imaginava que veria a luz do sol novamente. A essa hora meu corpo deveria estar pendendo do tablado de madeira construído para a minha execução. Os abutres deveriam estar em festa, ansiando para que minha carne fosse liberada para alimentá-los. Mas aqui estou eu, livre da morte, sentindo os respingos da água salgada do mar molhando meu rosto enquanto atravessamos a baía em direção à Gherla. Sebastian e eu. É irônico, mas acho que nunca estive tão feliz._

_Sebastian me salvou da morte e eu serei eternamente grata a ele. Beijei-o em gratidão. Mas não foi só gratidão. Eu quis beijá-lo porque o amo há tanto tempo em segredo. Foi meu primeiro beijo. Embora tenha sido eu quem tomou a iniciativa, foi muito bom. Quero beijá-lo de novo._

_Não sei o que faremos quando chegarmos à Gherla. Sebastian falou sobre eu me esconder nas montanhas. Mas duvido que ele queira me deixar sozinha. Eu o convencerei a vir comigo. Iremos para outra cidade, recomeçaremos nossas vidas._

- O que tanto você escreve aí?- quis saber Sebastian enquanto segurava o leme que conduzia o barco, observando Katarin riscar as folhas do diário com o resto do nanquim que havia no bico da pena. – Como consegue escrever com o barco sacolejando desse jeito?- ele acrescentou, conduzindo o barco em direção ao porto de Gherla.

- Preciso registrar o fato de que estou viva, Sebastian!- disse ela, guardando a pena agora limpa no bolso da calça de couro preta que ela vestia.

- Devia deixar para fazer isso quando estivermos em segurança.- disse ele. – Assim que as pessoas em Brimstone descobrirem que você fugiu mandarão os homens para vir procurá-la.

- Mas aí nós estaremos bem longe.- falou ela com um sorriso de puro contentamento.

Sebastian a ouviu dizer a palavra "nós", mas não disse nada. Ele não pretendia fugir com Katarin, queria apenas assegurar que ela pudesse ir embora em segurança, mas aparentemente não era o que ela estava pensando.

Gherla não era muito longe de Brimstone e logo o barco deles atracou no porto. Katarin ergueu-se e correu a tirar Jocasta de dentro da cabine de madeira que ela dividia com Apollo, o cavalo de Sebastian. Ela levou ambos os cavalos para o píer enquanto Sebastian amarrava o barco nas docas. Ele esperava que ninguém de Brimstone estivesse seguindo-os ainda. As montanhas não eram muito longe, mas eles precisavam de algum tempo para chegar até lá. Esperava que estivessem todos muito ocupados para perceber que ele pegara um dos barcos emprestados.

- Em que direção nós iremos?- indagou Katarin, já montada em seu cavalo.

- Para o norte, para longe de Gherla. Asssim não nos encontrarão!- Sebastian instigou seu cavalo a correr e Katarin fez o mesmo. Ao sentir o vento em seus cabelos, Katarin pensou que não havia nada melhor na vida do que a liberdade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vladimir observou o homem estranho que acabara de chegar à Brimstone dizendo que tinha sido enviado por Elrich para levar Katarin com ele. Aquilo parecia tão surreal e ao mesmo tempo tão providencial. Ele vinha pensando numa maneira de salvar Katarin e aquele homem parecia ter sido enviado por uma força divina para livrar sua antiga protegida da morte.

- Aqui estão os documentos que me foram entregues por Zane, o secretário de Elrich.

Vlad analisou os documentos, um a um, todos estavam devidamente assinados e carimbados, portanto, eram verdadeiros.

- Qual era sua relação com o pai de Katarin?- ele quis saber.

- Nós éramos velhos conhecidos, apenas isso.

- Por que Ares nomearia um velho conhecido para ser o tutor de Katarin? Se são velhos conhecidos você deve saber que Elrich era um vampiro, por isso ele deixou Katarin conosco todos esses anos.

- Eu não me importo se ele era um vampiro.- disse Andrei. – Eu tinha uma dívida com ele e Elrich quer que eu a pague protegendo a filha única dele. Pretendo levar Katarin para viver em meu castelo e arranjar um marido para ela. -Dentro de sua condição social é claro. – ele acrescentou.

- Compreendo, mas talvez eu não possa deixá-lo levá-la.

- E por que não?- retrucou Andrei.

- Porque Katarin está em uma situação muito delicada em Brimstone.- Vladimir respondeu com sinceridade. Não que ele quisesse manter Katarin em Brimstone para ser morta, mas ele precisava se certificar de que ela estaria em boas mãos se partisse. Ele não desejava nenhum mal para aquela a quem considerava como uma filha. Se o destino estava encontrando um jeito de mantê-la viva, então Vladimir queria que ela fosse feliz.

- Que tipo de situação delicada?- indagou Andrei. Ainda que soubesse que a situação de sua nova protegida não deveria ser das melhores pelo que o pai dela dissera na carta. Andrei gostaria de saber em que tipo de problemas a garota se metera.

- Ela quebrou a lei máxima do código moral de Brimstone. Ela nos traiu para ajudar o próprio pai em uma chacina contra Brimstone, visando a morte do vampiro Kagan. Não sei se está familiarizado com vampiros ou com a missão de Brimstone mas...

- Conheço vampiros o suficiente, Sr. Vladimir.- garantiu Andrei. – E também sei qual é a missão de Brimstone, mas se quer mesmo saber vampiros não me interessam. Em Bucareste, a Corte do Príncipe Regente não está interessada nas criaturas do submundo.

- Disso eu sei muito bem.- disse Vladimir com amargor. – O Príncipe Regente não quer sujar as mãos dele de sangue matando vampiros ou alimentar aqueles que o fazem. Se Brimstone deixasse de existir, a Romênia como a conhecemos também desapareceria, incluindo a preciosa Corte do Príncipe Regente.

- Eu não vim aqui para tratar de política, Sr. Vladimir. Portanto, me diga logo onde está Katarin!- Andrei exigiu entre os dentes.

- Eu diria se a situação não fosse tão delicada quanto eu coloquei. Como eu disse, Katarin quebrou a lei mais importante de Brimstone, e nossa sociedade a julgou. Ela foi condenada à forca.

Andrei ergueu uma sobrancelha e argumentou:

- Bem, se o problema é bani-la da sociedade de Brimstone para que repare seu erro, que assim seja. Eu a levarei daqui agora mesmo! Mas lhe digo uma coisa, Vladimir de Brimstone, Katarin Elena de Elrich tem sangue nobre, é filha de um visconde, jamais poderia ter um julgamento como o de vocês.

- Eu cuidei de Katarin desde os nove anos, ela sempre conviveu conosco, desde bebê, muito antes do pai dela se tornar um vampiro. E se ele está morto agora, só pode significar que algum dos inimigos dele o fez.

- Isso pouco me importa!- insistiu Andrei. – Estou de posse dos documentos e vou levar a moça. Se tentar me impedir, voltarei com um magistrado que me assegurará que a leve daqui na próxima vez. Se você permitir que ela seja enforcada, terá que lidar com a fúria do Príncipe Regente porque eu o acusarei de assassinato!

Vladimir baixou a cabeça novamente para os papéis que o lorde tinha lhe mostrado. Tudo estava mesmo em ordem. O lorde estava de posse dos documentos que garantiam a ele a tutela de Katarin, de seus bens e fortuna até a maioridade ou até que se casasse. E ele sabia que a chegada de Andrei à Brimstone era o que precisava para salvar Katarin da morte.

Mas ainda queria fazer uma última pergunta a ele antes de dar sua autorização final para que Andrei de Tulcea levasse Katarin para seu castelo.

- Que tipo de homem é você?- perguntou Vladimir de repente, sem preâmbulos. A pergunta surpreendeu Andrei.

- O que quer dizer?

- Você chega aqui com esses documentos, dizendo que vai levar Katarin, então eu preciso saber que tipo de homem é você. Katarin é uma guerreira bem treinada, sabe se defender muito bem, mas você é um homem poderoso, e ela uma linda jovem de 17 anos. ..

Para o espanto de Vladimir, a face sisusa de Andrei se desfez e ele começou a rir antes de dizer:

- Não entendo por que está se preocupando tanto com o bem estar de Katarin se agora a pouco me contou que ela seria enforcada.

- Como eu disse Katarin é um membro de Brimstone. Ela cometeu um erro grave e foi julgada. O enforcamento foi a punição decidida pelo júri, mas isso não significa que eu concorde com tal punição. Eu me preocupo com ela e confesso que estou considerando sua chegada providencial para livrar minha menina da morte, mas ainda assim preciso saber para onde estarei enviando-a, se ir viver com você não será uma punição pior do que o enforcamento para ela.

- Aprecio sua preocupação paternalista.- disse Andrei. – Mas não se preocupe. Como pode ver, sou velho demais para ter interesse em mocinhas. Tudo o que eu quero é encontrar um marido adequado para ela conforme o desejo de seu falecido pai.

Vladimir estendeu a mão para ele e Andrei a apertou com firmeza e confiança.

- Você pode levá-la. Tem minha permissão.- assegurou o líder de Brimstone.

-. Ela estará segura em meu castelo.- Andrei garantiu. - Sua reputação também. Eu trouxe uma dama de companhia comigo para que ela acompanhe Katarin e cuide dela durante a viagem. Ela não viajará apenas com homens.

- Muita bondade sua, mas Katarin não precisa de damas de companhia ou de cuidados. Verá por si mesmo.

Vladimir sentia-se muito aliviado agora que Katarin iria embora sem sofrer a punição decidida por Brimstone. Ele estava a ponto de informar mais coisas a respeito dela para seu novo guardião quando um de seus homens entrou no salão onde ele conversava com Lorde Andrei.

- Vladimir!- disse o rapaz, pálido.

- O que houve?- ele indagou.

- Katarin se foi! A égua dela não está mais no estábulo!

- Como é que é?- Vladimir retrucou, muito surpreso.

- Fomos buscá-la para a execução e ela não estava mais na cela. Procuramos por toda Brimstone e nem sinal de Katarin. Então Marcus verificou nos estábulos e Jocasta, a égua dela, não está lá!

- Estou vendo que a segurança de Brimstone anda tendo problemas, Sr. Vladimir.- disse Andrei.

- E tem mais uma coisa.- acrescentou o soldado, ignorando as palavras de Andrei. – O cavalo de Sebastian também não está na baia.

Então Sebastian tinha tido mesmo coragem de ajudar Katarin a fugir? Pensou Vladimir. Bem, talvez antes de Andrei chegar ele tivesse aplaudido de pé a coragem de seu pupilo, mas agora que a situação era outra, ele lamentava ter instigado Sebastian a fazer tal coisa.

- Precisamos encontrá-la!- ele bradou de repente. – Organize um grupo de buscas agora mesmo.

- Mas Vladimir, o que diremos às pessoas que esperam pela execução de Katarin?

- Não diremos nada por enquanto.- disse ele. – Encontrá-la é mais importante.

- Eu irei com vocês.- anunciou Andrei.

- Não se preocupe, nós a encontraremos e a traremos de volta!- assegurou Vladimir.

- Eu irei com vocês!- repetiu Andrei, com se não tivesse ouvido da primeira vez.

- Vladimir!- Rayne chamou entrando na sala particular dele. – Eu acabei de saber. E Sebastian foi com ela!- ela acrescentou as últimas palavras com certo amargor.

- Quem é Sebastian?- perguntou Andrei. – Ele é o amante de Katarin ou algo assim? Por que não me falou sobre ele?

- Quem é você?- Rayne perguntou, medindo-o dos pés à cabeça. Andrei fez o mesmo. De imediato ela sentiu algo estranho sobre ele, mas não soube precisar o que era.

- Sou Andrei de Tulcea.- disse ele. – O novo tutor de Katarin e vim buscá-la!

- Se vai nos acompanhar é melhor que leve armas com você.- advertiu Vladimir. – Vai precisar se quisermos trazê-la de volta. Katarin pode ser perigosa!

- Eu vou com vocês também!- falou Rayne. – Quero trazer o Sebastian de volta.

Em seguida ela olhou para Andrei e disse:

- Bem-vindo à Brimstone. Creio que um tutor para Katarin seria mesmo muito útil porque ela tem muita coisa que precisa aprender sobre boas maneiras.

Andrei achou as palavras de Rayne muito arrogantes e se perguntou o que estaria uma vampira fazendo nos domínios da Sociedade Secreta de Brimstone. Porém, mais tarde Andrei se lembraria das palavras de Rayne a respeito de Katarin quase como uma profecia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Já estava escuro quando Sebastian e Katarin chegaram às montanhas. A temperatura esfriou depressa e ele fez uma fogueira enquanto ela se embrulhava no único cobertor que trouxeram e se sentava junto ao fogo observando as chamas que estalavam e subiam refletindo nas paredes de pedra da rocha onde eles se abrigaram.

- Para onde iremos?- ela indagou oferecendo parte do cobertor a ele quando Sebastian sentou-se ao lado dela, atiçando o fogo com um galho seco.

- Não é seguro aqui. Você deve ir para a capital. Lá estará a salvo de Brimstone e dos vampiros. O Príncipe Regente não tolera os guerreiros de Brimstone e nem as criaturas noturnas por lá. Ouvi dizer que a vida em Bucareste é muito diferente daqui. Mais tranqüila, divertida...

- Sebastian, eu não tenho nenhum dinheiro.- Katarin disse, esperando que Sebastian dissesse que iria com ela.

Mas ele retirou um saco vermelho do bolso com algumas moedas de ouro e entregou a ela:

- Isso deve ser suficiente para que sobreviva até arranjar um trabalho na capital.

- Não posso aceitar!- disse ela, empurrando o saco de moedas de volta para ele. – É tudo o que você tem.

- Mas eu quero dar a você para que fique bem, Katarin.

Ela sorriu e aceitou o dinheiro, guardando junto com a trouxa que Sebastian tinha trazido para ela. Eles partilharam a pequena refeição que tinham trazido e depois Sebastian estendeu o cobertor no chão para que eles se deitassem junto ao fogo e se aquecessem.

Ficaram em silêncio por longos minutos até que Katarin começou a falar, observando o céu sem nuvens, pontilhado de pequenas estrelas.

- Você se lembra daquela noite em que fugimos de Brimstone e viemos para Gherla sozinhos porque queríamos ver o circo dos horrores?

Sebastian sorriu.

- Eu me lembro sim. Vladimir ficou muito zangado conosco.

- Tínhamos só treze anos.- ela recordou-se, saudosa. – E você tirou seu casaco de couro para me aquecer porque eu sentia muito frio e nós estendemos os cobertores na grama como estamos fazendo agora.- ela ficou calada por alguns segundos antes de acrescentar. – Foi quando eu me apaixonei por você...

Ele olhou para ela, parecendo bastante surpreso.

- Se apaixonou por mim?

- Sim.- Katarin admitiu mais uma vez. – E não deixei de amá-lo desde então...

- Katarin... – Sebastian disse, se voltando para ela, mas foi surpreendido mais uma vez com um beijo, um pouco impetuoso, diferente do beijo casto que tinham trocado ainda em Brimstone.

Os lábios de Katarin eram doces e macios, ainda que inexperientes e desajeitados sobre os dele. Ela não sabia muito que fazer e Sebastian mantendo os lábios dele parados junto aos dela não ajudava muito.

Ela se afastou de repente e o fitou com seus intensos olhos azuis e Sebastian sentiu uma onda inesperada de desejo por ela. Katarin era linda e embora não a amasse da maneira como ela dizia amá-lo, ele percebeu que ainda era um homem e que mesmo gostando tanto de Rayne, não podia negar os beijos de uma mulher bonita que ansiava por ele.

Por isso Sebastian a beijou de volta, enfiando seus dedos entre os sedosos cabelos negros dela e a puxando pela nuca contra o rosto dele, unindo seus lábios aos dela. Katarin suspirou e tentou acompanhar o beijo dele, mas sentia-se atrapalhada demais e quando Sebastian ofereceu sua língua para ela, Katarin odiou-se por não saber o que fazer.

- Desculpe...acho que não sei...beijar...

- Está indo bem!- disse Sebastian querendo beijá-la de novo.

Katarin voltou a se aproximar dele e Sebastian beijou-a novamente. Ela deixou que ele inserisse sua língua entre os lábios dela e então dentro de sua boca. A sensação era boa, porém um tanto desconcertante para Katarin porque ela se sentia perdida sobre o que fazer.

Dos lábios, ele começou a beijar o pescoço dela e então seu colo, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela em cima do cobertor. Katarin ficou lá, passiva, esperando pelo próximo movimento dele e deixou que Sebastian começasse a desamarrar os cordões que prendiam sua blusa. Parte da pele morena dela desnudou-se para ele, mas antes que pudesse descobrir-lhe os castos seios, que arfavam embaixo da blusa de couro cru preta, Sebastian parou a si mesmo.

- O que foi?- Kat indagou.

- Eu não posso fazer isso!- disse ele, sentindo-se culpado.

- Sebastian, não precisa ficar preocupado. Eu quero ter relações carnais com você. É óbvio que sei como isso funciona, Florina me ensinou tudo sobre o que acontece entre um homem e uma mulher.

- Não Katarin, você é uma donzela. Precisa se guardar para o seu marido.

- Não quero me guardar para ninguém!- disse ela. – Eu amo você e quero ser sua...sei também que você me quer...

- Maldito seja eu por querê-la, Katarin! Você é como uma irmã para mim, eu estou cometendo um pecado do qual me arrependerei para sempre!

- Não diga isso!- Katarin pediu.

- Katarin, eu amo a Rayne. Perdoe-me!- Sebastian disse com amargor.

Ela começou a balançar a cabeça negativamente, sentindo o coração pesar de tanta tristeza ao ouvir as palavras de Sebastian.

- Eu só a quero Katarin porque sou um homem e você é uma linda virgem...nada mais do que isso! Nunca pensei em possuí-la até agora.

As palavras finais dele a irritaram e Katarin ergueu-se furiosa, jogando o saco de moedas sobre ele.

- Aonde você vai, Katarin?

- Deixe-me!- ela gritou. – Se você só me quer porque pensa que minha virtude é um troféu para você, esqueça-me, Sebastian! Eu devia ter me entregado a um vampiro ou é só você que pode fornicar com uma criatura da noite?

- Não diga tolices, Katarin! Eu estou apaixonado pela Rayne. E ela não é uma vampira, é uma damphir. Ela é diferente dos outros vampiros.

Katarin caminhou para longe dele em direção à Jocasta, pronta para se afastar dali, mas Sebastian a segurou pelo braço.

- Katarin, me escute!

Ela desferiu um soco contra o rosto dele, deixando-o zonzo. O nariz de Sebastian começou a sangrar. Ainda assim ele tentou pegá-la. Mas Katarin já tinha montado em sua égua e desaparecia na escuridão das montanhas para longe dele.

- Katarin! Katarin!- ele gritou e sua voz ecoou pelo vale escuro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katarin galopou sem rumo, segurando as lágrimas. Ela se sentia humilhada por Sebastian tê-la rejeitado. Quando ele disse que ia ajudá-la a fugir e que estava fazendo isso porque a amava, ela pensou que ele a queria como mulher e que estava deixando Rayne e Brimstone para trás para ficar com ela. Como tinha sido tola!

Quanto mais ela se afastava do acampamento improvisado montado por ela e Sebastian, mais escuro e sombrio o caminho de pedras ficava, assim como o vento que silvava em seus ouvidos e arrepiava sua pele. Estava com frio, na pressa de fugir de Sebastian, se esquecera de levar o cobertor consigo.

A voz de Sebastian estava longe chamando por ela quando de repente a égua de Katarin empinou e relinchou assustada. Katarin segurou com força nas rédeas e falou com ela, tentando acalmá-la:

- Jocasta! Calma, garota! O que houve? Está tudo bem...

Jocasta relinchou mais uma vez e Katarin ouviu um barulho. Parecia o som de algo se esgueirando lentamente. Ela esperou que não fosse um tigre das montanhas. Eles eram perigosos e no escuro poderiam ter vantagem sobre ela, atacando seu cavalo primeiro.

O som estava cada vez mais próximo e Katarin fez com que Jocasta recuasse. Mas foi tarde demais, duas sombras se moveram contra ela e a derrubaram do cavalo. Jocasta fugiu galopando apavorada. No escuro, ela viu dois pares de olhos vermelhos fitando-a. Enxergando-a mesmo na escuridão. Katarin sabia exatamente o que eram. Vampiros.

- Olha só, Nelius, o que nós temos aqui!- disse um dos vampiros, rondando Katarin e aspirando o ar como se estivesse farejando-a.

- Ainda está fresca!- disse o outro, dando um passo na direção dela.

Katarin não demonstrou nenhum medo porque realmente não sentia. Estava acostumada a lidar com vampiros, tinha sido bem treinada para isso. Mas mesmo assim ela sabia que estava em certa desvantagem com dois predadores em campo aberto e na escuridão. Vampiros podiam enxergar muito bem no escuro, diferente dos humanos.

- Estranho, não consigo cheirar o medo nela.- disse o vampiro que se chamava Nelius.

- Mas nós podemos fazê-la sentir medo, Nelius. Vamos nos divertir um pouco com ela, nós a sugaremos todinha. Vai morrer aos pouquinhos, princesa!

Ela deu um passo atrás pensando no jeito mais rápido de se livrar daqueles dois vampiros antes que um deles atacasse sua jugular como um leão e a imobilizasse, impossibilitando qualquer chance de fuga. Havia um punhal em sua bota direita. Katarin sempre o mantinha lá para qualquer tipo de emergência.

- Vem aqui, menina, não tenha medo... – provocou um dos vampiros.

- Você viu a cor dos olhos dela, Gerald?- indagou o outro. – Acho que vou querer um deles como troféu.

O vampiro Nelius se acercou de Katarin e tocou uma mecha do cabelo dela. O outro veio por trás e ela pôde sentir o hálito cheirando à bebida alcoólica passada. Além de sangue humano, vampiros apreciavam muito as bebidas alcoólicas. Neles o álcool não tinha o mesmo efeito que nos humanos, ao invés de entorpecê-los, deixava-os mais agitados e sedentos por sangue.

- Não tenha medo, coisinha, vai ser bom pra você também!- debochou Gerald passando sua língua pegajosa pelo pescoço de Katarin, mas o movimento ousado foi a última coisa que ele fez porque ela tinha conseguido ter acesso ao punhal em sua bota sem que eles percebessem. Vampiros possuíam visão privilegiada, mas levou apenas um milésimo de segundo para que Katarin pegasse sua arma escondida e enfiasse o punhal no peito do vampiro.

Ele caiu para trás de imediato e seu corpo se dissolveu numa poça de ácido e sangue, provavelmente o sangue da última vítima que ele tinha consumido. O outro vampiro ficou muito zangado com Katarin e a ameaçou:

- Não tenho medo de você, sua humana patética!- ele mostrou a ela uma pistola. Por essa Katarin não estava esperando.

Ela deu um passo atrás e o vampiro riu.

- Você acabou com o meu amigo, agora eu vou acabar com você!

- Tente!- Katarin provocou e correu por entre as pedras. Deveria haver um abismo ali em algum lugar. Ela sentia o vento soprando forte contra o próprio rosto, só precisava ter cuidado para não cair na mesma armadilha que estava criando para o vampiro.

Nelius correu atrás dela, veloz, dando saltos no ar, Katarin não olhou para trás, mas podia sentir a presença do vampiro atrás de si. Ela acabou tropeçando em um pedaço de rocha e caiu de joelhos na terra.

O vampiro sorriu maldoso e se lançou sobre ela, mas teve seu voo interrompido por uma espada que decepou-lhe a cabeça ainda no ar. Foi a primeira vez que Katarin o viu. Montado em seu cavalo negro, Andrei mais parecia uma entidade do que um homem. Vestido em trajes negros, os olhos verdes brilhantes, o peito forte protegido com uma armadura de prata e os cabelos cacheados moldando-lhe o rosto. Era uma imagem a ser respeitada e da qual Katarin se lembraria muitas vezes depois.

Ela o fitou diretamente nos olhos antes de indagar:

- Quem é você?

Andrei não respondeu, e sem dizer nada a agarrou pela cintura e ergueu-a no ar com tanta facilidade que deixou Katarin aturdida. Ele a colocou em seu cavalo, sentada de frente para ele entre suas coxas, quase que ao mesmo tempo, recolheu sua espada ensangüentada e colocou-a de volta na bainha.

- Mas o que está fazendo?- ela berrou e então sentiu o vento se mover mais intenso contra seu rosto e o barulho inconfundível das patas do cavalo escorregando em seixo. O abismo. Mais um passo do cavalo e eles cairiam lá dentro. Não haveria volta. Katarin sentiu o coração disparar.

- Conor!- Andrei gritou para o cavalo que deu meia volta imediatamente e galopou para longe do abismo.

Katarin estremeceu ao ouvir a voz daquele desconhecido que a segurava junto a seu corpo com tanta intimidade, prendendo-a entre suas coxas e roçando-as no tecido de couro da calça dela enquanto galopavam. Ela nunca tinha ouvido um timbre de voz como aquele, tão grave e profundo. Aquele homem era irreal e de repente, a sempre tão corajosa e de certa maneira arrogante Katarin, não soube o que fazer.

Ela se moveu inquieta contra o corpo dele e o movimento fez com que sua blusa, que estava com os cordões quase todos soltos porque Sebastian os tinha desamarrado mais cedo, escorregasse um pouco e revelasse parte de seus seios para ele.

Andrei bebeu daquela visão tentadora por alguns segundos. O vento forte das montanhas fazia com que o cheiro adocicado do corpo dela lhe invadisse as narinas e descobrisse sem tenro pescoço para ele. Ela era tão jovem e o frescor de sua juventude alimentava seu espírito de uma maneira que Andrei pensou que nunca mais seria possível. Os seios pequenos dela dentro da blusa eram dois botões de rosa delicados e tentadores. Mas antes que continuasse a ter mais pensamentos tão impróprios sobre sua protegida, Andrei virou o rosto e disse em tom enérgico:

- Feche suas vestes! Uma donzela não deve andar expondo o próprio corpo dessa maneira diante de um homem que não seja seu marido.

Katarin ouviu as palavras dele e imediatamente agarrou os cordões da blusa, amarrando-os novamente. Ainda que ela não soubesse quem era aquele homem e que ele não tivesse o direito de falar com ela naquele tom, sabia que não deveria ter seus seios expostos para um desconhecido.

- Diga-me quem é você!- ela exigiu.

- Só importa agora saber que eu sei quem é você, Katarin de Elrich!- respondeu Andrei.

- Como você sabe quem eu sou?Quem o mandou aqui?

Ele não respondeu e manteve o galope constante do cavalo levando Katarin para um destino que ela desconhecia. Isso a deixou muito irritada. Não importava que aquele homem tivesse acabado de salvar sua vida, ele não tinha nenhum direto sobre ela, e mais, talvez a tivesse salvado porque a queria para si. Assim era a vida que Katarin conhecia. Cheia de sofrimento e escuridão. Não havia boas intenções na Romênia, não enquanto existissem seres demoníacos como os vampiros e seres humanos mal intencionados que se uniam a eles. Aquele homem provavelmente queria usá-la, se aproveitar dela e quem sabe matá-la depois que tivesse conseguido o que queria?

Não importava o quanto a aparição repentina dele tivesse mexido com ela de um jeito que Katarin sequer compreendera. Ela precisava se livrar dele e rápido. De que adiantaria ter fugido de Brimstone se pereceria nas mãos daquele desconhecido?

Como sempre, sua mente trabalhou depressa e esticando a mão bem devagar, ela conseguiu pegar seu punhal escondido na bota direita, e sem pensar duas vezes usou-o contra Andrei com a intenção de golpeá-lo na coxa esquerda, mas incrivelmente, a mão grande dele foi mais rápida e apertou a mão pequena dela na sua, impedindo-a de machucá-lo. O aperto da mão dele era tão forte que Katarin sentiu um pequeno estalo em seus ossos.

- Oh!- ela gemeu de dor e de surpresa. Andrei soltou a mão dela e Katarin a massageou com a outra mão tentando conter a dor aguda que ameaçava se espalhar ao longo de seu braço direito.

- Garota estúpida!- ele praguejou, zangado. – O que estava pensando?

- Que eu não sei quem você é, homem estúpido!- respondeu ela. – Pra onde está me levando? O que pretende fazer comigo?

- Isso não importa agora!- disse Andrei. – O que importa é que eu salvei sua vida e você sequer me agradeceu por isso.

- Obrigada.- disse ela com ironia. – Agora me deixe ir!

- Você não vai a lugar algum... – disse ele, e Katarin estava prestes a refutar outra vez quando ela avistou uma estranha movimentação nas montanhas.

Era um grupo de cavaleiros ao longe, munidos com tochas. Deveria ter pelo menos uns dez homens ali e estavam no local onde ela estivera com Sebastian momentos antes. Katarin sabia quem eram. Vladimir e seus homens. Eles tinham vindo buscá-la para a forca da qual ela tinha fugido. De repente, o medo apossou-se dela. Enquanto estava em Brimstone sem possibilidade de escapar, Katarin estava conformada, aguardando a própria morte. Mas agora que tivera a oportunidade de fugir, galopar e ver as montanhas outra vez, Katarin percebeu que queria muito viver. Que queria ir para longe de Brimstone e conhecer o mundo, experimentar coisas novas, ter uma vida diferente da que vinha levando há dezessete anos.

- Por favor, pare!- ela sussurrou para Andrei antes que ele se aproximasse muito do grupo de cavaleiros. Ainda estavam ocultos pela escuridão e o cavalo dele se movia com tanta leveza que não denunciara a chegada deles.

Andrei puxou as rédeas do cavalo e parou. Não pretendia fazer nada do que Katarin dissesse a ele, mas o tom de voz amedrontado dela, tão diferente do que ela usara momentos antes ao ameaçá-lo fez com que ele parasse.

Ela se voltou para ele e Andrei fitou seu belo rosto. Uma nuvem que cobria a lua minguante afastou-se vagarosamente e ele pôde ver com mais clareza o rosto dela. Ela tinha a pele morena, de uma delicadeza que chegou a impressioná-lo, o nariz pequeno e os lábios cheios. Os olhos eram de um tom profundo de azul, mas escuros como a noite. Andrei nunca tinha visto olhos como aquele.

Embora ele soubesse que ela era uma guerreira e mesmo depois de tê-la visto em ação matando o vampiro que a atacava sem nenhum tipo de hesitação, Katarin não era mais do que uma menina com uma responsabilidade pesada demais sobre os ombros. O corpo que ele tinha nos braços era pequeno e curvilíneo, mostrando que ainda que fosse muito jovem, ela era uma mulher muito desejável. Seus quadris largos mostravam aptidão física natural para a maternidade, diferente das muitas mocinhas que ele conhecera na Corte, meninas franzinas e doentes, com suas cinturas excessivamente esguias, meninas que estavam fadadas a morrer dando a luz ao primeiro filho.

Katarin não, ela parecia muito saudável, bem alimentada, corpo forte e definido, porém delicado e feminino. Definitivamente não seria difícil lhe arrumar um marido. Bastava vesti-la com o modelo da última moda, somado ao pomposo dote que o pai lhe deixara e Katarin de Elrich seria uma mulher casada em poucos meses.

- Me ajude, por favor... – ela pediu de repente, tirando-o de seus devaneios.

- Ah, agora você precisa da minha ajuda?- ele debochou.

Ela voltou-se na direção dos cavaleiros e disse a ele com inegável pânico em sua voz:

- Aqueles homens querem me matar. Eu poderia lutar contra eles, mas são muitos para eu enfrentar sozinha. Eu os conheço, são guerreiros muito bem treinados.

Andrei não disse nada e Katarin ficou mais nervosa. Em seu desespero, ela tentou uma outra de forma de abordagem com ele:

- Olha, me desculpe por ter gritado com você e também por ter tentado te machucar, mas eu realmente preciso de ajuda. Se me pegarem, aqueles homens irão me matar. Se me ajudar farei o que você quiser...

- Que tipo de coisa?- Andrei perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida, mas já fazia idéia do que se tratava. Sentiu pena dela, uma jovem tão bonita tendo que se oferecer para um homem para garantir a própria sobrevivência. Era assim que a vida das meretrizes se iniciava. Naquele momento, Andrei jurou a si mesmo que jamais permitiria que Katarin caísse naquele tipo de vida.

- O que você quiser!- ela repetiu. – Se você prometer que não vai me machucar, eu irei com você e... – ela hesitou, mas disse: ...deixarei que desfrute de meu corpo. Mas por favor, eu imploro, me ajude a fugir!

Os lábios dela tremiam e ele sabia que ela queria chorar, mas Katarin não chorou, manteve a cabeça erguida, mesmo que estivesse oferecendo seu corpo para um homem em troca da própria vida. Ele a admirou por sua coragem e persistência, mas não podia se permitir ter qualquer tipo de sentimento por ela, Katarin de Elrich seria apenas sua protegida por pouco tempo e logo ele poderia retomar sua vida regrada e solitária de volta como tinha de ser, assim que se livrasse dela. Portanto, o lorde tinha que fechar seus olhos àquela beleza incomum e ao súbito desejo que o perseguia desde que a vira momentos antes lutando contra dois vampiros, sozinha na escuridão das montanhas.

- Você se tem em alta conta, não é garota estúpida?

Katarin o fitou profundamente nos olhos e Andrei quase fraquejou diante da força do olhar dela, mas manteve a postura irônica e indiferente.

- Se está com medo daqueles homens, eu não sou a melhor pessoa a quem deve pedir ajuda.

- Por quê?- ela retrucou. – Salvou a minha vida, foi você mesmo quem disse.

- Tudo nessa vida tem um preço, Katarin.- disse ele. – Terá que encarar seu novo destino e para isso estou aqui, para garantir que o faça. Por isso a levarei agora mesmo até Vladimir. Ele está esperando por você.

- O quê?- Katarin balbuciou, de repente muito decepcionada com o desconhecido.

Continua...


	5. Improvável Destino

**Capítulo 4- Improvável destino**

- Aqui está a garota, Vladimir!- disse Andrei quando seu cavalo se aproximou da montaria do líder de Brismstone.

- Katarin... – Vladimir falou com ela e meneou a cabeça numa pequena mesura.

O gesto pareceu estranho a Katarin. Em todos os anos em que vivera em Brimstone, ela nunca vira Vladimir se curvar para ninguém, principalmente para ela e em especial depois da traição que cometera. Ela viu Sebastian em seu cavalo, ao lado de Vladimir e segurando as rédeas de sua égua Jocasta. Ficou aliviada em ver o animal tão querido, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupada porque Sebastian tinha sido pego. Agora ele deveria estar encrencado. Ele olhou para ela e seu olhar era de pura angústia.

- Sebastian, eu não acredito que fez isso!- bradou Vladimir. – O que será que está acontecendo agora com todas as pessoas em quem confio em Brimstone? Ficam todos me traindo pelas costas!

- Vladimir, eu... – começou a dizer Sebastian, mas Katarin o cortou:

- Eu ameacei matá-lo para que ele me ajudasse a fugir, Vladimir.- disse ela, com a voz mais fria e confiante que conseguiu. – Tentei cortar a garganta dele, e é por isso que estou aqui!

Vladimir olhou para Sebastian e seu rosto parecia chocado.

- Isso é verdade, Sebastian?

- Não, Vladimir, fui eu quem...- tentou desmentir Sebastian, mas Katarin o cortou outra vez.

- Sebastian, eu não acredito que mesmo depois de tudo o que eu fiz você ainda quer me proteger? Qual é o seu problema?

Sebastian calou-se e Vladimir voltou o olhar novamente para Katarin.

- Vamos voltar para Brimstone agora mesmo! Meu coração está ficando cansado de tantas decepções, Katarin!

Um dos homens de Brimstone se aproximou com uma corda nas mãos e Vladimir deu a ordem:

- Amarre as mãos dela e a coloque em seu cavalo!

Andrei franziu o cenho e disse:

- Nada de cordas! Eu não quero os pulsos dela machucados!

Katarin lançou um olhar de dúvida para ele, por que se importava afinal se a tinha entregado de volta para Vladimir? Naquele momento ela pensou que a única razão para que ele conhecesse o nome dela era que ele não passava de um mercenário contratado por Vladimir para encontrá-la. Mas onde Vladimir teria encontrado aquele homem em tão pouco tempo?

Ele não se parecia nem um pouco com os mercenários que costumavam encontrar em suas andanças pela escória da Romênia. Aquele homem se parecia mais a um nobre do que com um homem que matasse pessoas para sobreviver. Ele era saudável, bonito, forte, limpo e cheiroso, o que era uma coisa rara de se encontrar. Katarin estava acostumada a torcer o nariz para o fedor dos homens que conhecia, incluindo os soldados de Brimstone. Mas aquele homem cheirava a um tipo de limpeza que ela não se lembrava de sentir em muito tempo.

- Se ela não for amarrada, fugirá!- disse o homem que segurava a corda.

- Se você não tem força para levá-la, é melhor que eu a escolte até Brimstone!- falou Andrei.

- Prefiro ir com Vladimir!- disse Katarin de repente. – Se preciso mesmo ter um algoz, que seja ele. Eu nem o conheço, mercenário barato!

Andrei deu uma gargalhada.

- Então pensa que eu sou um mercenário?

E dizendo isso, ele ordenou a seu cavalo:

- Conor, avante!

O cavalo galopou depressa para longe da comissão inquisidora que queria tirar a vida de Katarin, ou pelo menos assim ela pensava. O cavalo de Andrei galopava tão rápido quanto o vento, mas ela não se sentiu insegura porque ele mantinha uma mão fortemente presa à cintura dela.

Quando eles entraram no barco para voltar à Brimstone, Katarin ficou no porão, sendo mantida sob vigilância. Em Brimstone, o próprio Vladimir a conduziu até seus antigos aposentos ao invés de levá-la de volta para a cela.

- Vladimir, o que está acontecendo?- ela indagou diante da porta de seus aposentos.

Vladimir não respondeu, abriu a porta do quarto dela e disse:

- Pedi que Florina lhe preparasse um banho e lhe trouxesse roupas limpas. Portanto banhe-se e troque de roupa. Ela virá logo com o seu jantar.

Katarin o encarou e seus olhos azuis estavam tristes.

- Fico me perguntando por que simplesmente não me enforcam logo ao invés de prolongar essa maldita espera?

- Tudo a seu tempo, Katarin.- disse Vladimir enigmático, trancando a porta depois que Katarin entrou no quarto.

Sozinha no aposento, ela viu que havia vestes limpas em cima da cama e uma tina com água morna e pétalas de rosa pronta para que ela se banhasse. Ela sentou-se na cama e tirou as botas, enrolando a calça de couro acima dos tornozelos antes de enfiar os pés na água e relaxar.

De repente, ela viu que a trouxa que estava amarrada ao lombo de Jocasta nas montanhas com seu diário e as coisas que Sebastian tinha conseguido levar para ela também estava em cima da cama. Alguém tinha levado para lá.

Katarin ficou feliz em ver seu diário de novo porque tinha coisas que precisava escrever antes que o destino improvável mudasse de novo como o vento.

_Brimstone (Inacreditavelmente), ainda 18 de agosto de 1708._

_Hoje deveria ter sido o dia de minha morte, mas inexplicavelmente ainda estou aqui e meu coração continua batendo. Para que propósito eu ainda não sei. Sebastian me ajudou a fugir, mas disse que não pretendia partir comigo. Achei que ele me amava, mas ele confessou amar Rayne e eu o estou odiando agora. Nos beijamos novamente, mas não foi como eu esperava. Senti-me um pouco idiota porque não sabia como mover meus lábios junto aos dele. Acho que isso o desestimulou e ele acabou se afastando de mim. Talvez não me ache atraente. Não sei! Eu nunca tinha tentado seduzir um homem realmente até o dia de hoje. Sempre estive ocupada demais matando vampiros para me preocupar com namoros. _

_Mas o homem que conheci esta noite me deixou intrigada. O maldito mercenário. Vladimir diz que o dinheiro em Brimstone anda escasso, mas arrumou dinheiro para pagar um mercenário para me caçar e me trazer de volta para cá. Ainda não compreendi por que isso está acontecendo. Por que me fazer esperar tanto pela minha morte?_

_Eu queria saber o nome daquele homem. Ele não parece um mercenário. Conheci mercenários. Eles sempre são malcheirosos, barrigudos, com bafo de álcool, dentes amarelados e maneiras rudes. Este homem é educado, cheiroso, tem um hálito gostoso e se porta como um cavalheiro, tem até o corpo de um guerreiro. Mas não deixa de ser o meu algoz. Será que ele me achou atraente? Notei que ele olhava para os meus seios enquanto estávamos cavalgando, ele parecia admirar o meu corpo de um jeito que nunca vi nenhum homem fazer antes. _

Katarin largou o diário e despiu-se. Não pudera banhar-se como gostaria enquanto estivera na prisão e queria compensar sua higiene precária com um longo banho. Mas antes de entrar na tina, ela mirou-se em frente ao espelho, completamente nua. Observou com atenção seu próprio corpo. Gostava do tom bronzeado de sua pele, mas seus seios eram pequenos demais, sua cintura estreita, os quadris absurdamente largos e as panturrilhas exageradas. Pelo menos aquela era a visão que tinha de si mesma.

Florina entrou nos aposentos de Katarin durante aquele momento de contemplação que ela fazia de si mesma. Trazia nas mãos um prato feito de barro com a comida ainda quente dentro.

- Katarin... – ela chamou suavemente e Katarin voltou-se para ela sem pudores. Florina sempre cuidara dela e ela estava acostumada àquele tipo de intimidade.

- Diga-me Rina, pareço uma mulher atraente?

- Você ainda nem é uma mulher, minha menina.- disse Florina, colocando a refeição sobre uma pequena mesa para ajudá-la com o banho.

- Não sou mais uma menina!- Katarin retrucou.

- Mas você ainda não foi tocada por um homem, por isso ainda não é uma mulher.- Florina explicou enquanto Katarin se abaixava na tina de água.

A velha senhora começou a molhar os cabelos dela para lavá-los.

- Você não tem com o que se preocupar, é linda demais. Mais bonita que todas as outras moças de Brimstone. Elas invejam você. Nenhuma delas possui olhos como os seus. Mas por que está preocupada com isso justamente agora? Por acaso tem algum moço bonito em quem esteja interessada?

- Talvez.- Katarin respondeu dando de ombros. – Não que eu vá viver muito para saber quem ele é.

- Do que está falando?- retrucou Rina. – Vladimir não vai deixar que a enforquem, eu tenho certeza disso. Está viva não está? Eu disse a você. Mas quem é o cavalheiro de quem você fala? Por favor, não me diga que é Sebastian.

Katarin balançou a cabeça negativamente e indagou:

- Quem é o homem que Vladimir contratou para me caçar nas montanhas?

- Que homem?- perguntou Florina de repente muito interessada. – Vladimir contratou alguém para encontrá-la? E como você foi parar nas montanhas, menina?

- Perguntas demais, querida Rina.- disse Katarin sentindo os dedos de Florina massageando-lhe a cabeça e tirando um pouco da tensão que ela vinha sentindo desde sua condenação.

- Me conte do começo então.- disse ela. – Ouvi dizer que ameaçou Sebastian para fugir, mas é óbvio que eu não acreditei nessa história.

- Sebastian me ajudou a fugir, mas eu não preciso dizer que deve guardar esse segredo como a sua própria vida, não é Rina?

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso.- disse Florina. – Nenhum dos rapazes acreditaria que Sebastian ousaria desafiar Vladimir e tentaria te ajudar a fugir sem que você o ameaçasse. Estão fazendo piadas sobre ele em Brimstone. Você sabe como os outros homens o invejam por ele ser o preferido de Vladimir. Não perdem a oportunidade de arranjar maneiras de caçoar dele e rebaixá-lo.

Por alguns segundos Katarin pensou em contar à Florina o que havia acontecido entre ela e Sebastian nas montanhas, mas preferiu guardar aquilo para si. Já se sentia humilhada o bastante por Sebastian tê-la rejeitado e preferido ficar com Rayne, uma vampira. Damphir ou não, Rayne ainda era uma vampira.

- Você ficou calada de repente... – Florina comentou retirando o excesso de água dos longos cabelos dela, torcendo-os levemente.

- Só estou tentando entender o que Vladimir está pretendendo.

- Como eu disse, ele não irá deixá-la ir à forca, meu anjo. Ele deve ter outros planos pra você. Foi ele quem me mandou preparar seu banho, lhe trazer comida e vestes limpas.

- O homem que me escoltou até aqui ainda está com ele?- Katarin perguntou.

- Eu ainda não vi esse homem, menina. Você me parece interessada demais no homem que você afirma que foi pago por Vladimir para caçá-la!

- Mantenha os amigos perto, os inimigos mais perto ainda.- filosofou Katarin.

- Do jeito que você fala dele, não parece estar falando de um inimigo.- disse Florina pegando uma toalha para Katarin.

Ela ergueu-se da tina e pegou o pano macio das mãos dela, enxugando-se devagar antes de dizer:

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Florina sorriu.

- Já notou que desde que entrei neste quarto você não para de falar nesse homem? Se ele é um mercenário, por que seria tão diferente de tantos outros que já vieram à Brimstone?

Katarin deu de ombros e largou a toalha sobre a cama antes de pegar sua roupa íntima para vestir. Era muito diferente das vestes de baixo das damas convencionais. Como costumava usar calças de couro ou de tecidos apertados, perfeitas para cavalgar, ela adaptara suas roupas íntimas para que se adequassem às suas vestes. Portanto, a única roupa íntima que costumava usar por debaixo de seus trajes de guerreira era uma peça pequena feita de algodão e rendas, que ela mesma havia desenhado. Florina a ensinara a costurar, mas Katarin o fazia apenas para si mesma. Ela não queria que os outros guerreiros soubessem disso e caçoassem dela. Gostava de ser tratada como igual entre eles, embora fosse a única mulher que fizesse parte do atual exército de Brimstone.

- Ele é diferente!- insistiu Katarin. – Se você o visse, saberia do que estou falando.

- Pois então preciso mesmo vê-lo!- concordou Florina. – Concordo com você que o comportamento de Vladimir está estranho. Eu sei que ele não pretende mesmo enforcá-la, mas...

- Mas o quê, Rina?- indagou Katarin vestindo uma bermuda curta, na altura dos joelhos, feita de linho, preta, também uma das criações dela.

- Quando Vladimir mandou que eu viesse até aqui e cuidasse de você, ele também me pediu que lhe dissesse para arrumar suas coisas. Tudo o que quisesse levar.

- Levar? Mas levar para onde?- indagou Katarin sem compreender. – Vladimir pretende me mandar para longe de Brimstone? Por isso você tem tanta certeza de que vou escapar da forca, Rina?

Um sorriso de puro contentamento formou-se nos lábios de Katarin quando ela finalmente compreendeu o que estava acontecendo.

- Rina, eu acho que entendi tudo!

- O que você entendeu?- ela perguntou.

- Vladimir vai me mandar ir viver com o meu pai.

Florina franziu o cenho e disse:

- Katarin, sinceramente eu custo a acreditar nisso. Seu pai quase destruiu Brimstone e te usou pra isso. Por que Vladimir te mandaria para viver com ele agora?

- Para se livrar de um problema.- disse Katarin pondo a blusa e virando de costas para que Florina amarrasse os cordões.

- Não importa o que você fez, menina. Vladimir a ama como a uma filha. Ele quer protegê-la e eu não acho o seu pai a pessoa mais indicada para fazer isso. Lorde Ares de Elrich é um vampiro.

- Mas é meu pai!- Katarin insistiu.

- Oh, está bem!- disse Florina amarrando o último fio da blusa e se afastando para pegar um pente para arrumar os cabelos dela. – De qualquer forma, ele quer que você se apronte. Foi o recado que ele me deu. Depois ele virá falar com você e lhe explicará tudo.

Katarin sorriu mais uma vez. Finalmente viveria ao lado do pai outra vez, como sonhou durante tantos anos. Quando o visse, perguntaria a ele porque demorou tanto para vir resgatá-la. Lorde Elrich era um homem justo afinal. Provavelmente deveria ter sido obrigado a entregar a localização de Brimstone para os homens de Kagan. Mas ela descobriria toda a verdade assim que conseguisse falar com ele.

Florina penteou os cabelos dela pacientemente e arrumou as longas madeixas em uma trança comprida. Quando terminou disse à Katarin:

- Bem, você ficará aqui enquanto eu desço e descubro tudo o que você quiser sobre o tal homem que está atormentando seus pensamentos.

- Não tem homem nenhum atormentando meus pensamentos, Rina.- disse Katarin, irritada.

- Se você diz... – provocou Florina com um meio sorriso. – Coma enquanto ainda está quente! Você precisa de carne nesses ossinhos!- ela cutucou de brincadeira as costelas de Katarin e deixou os aposentos pedindo licença aos dois homens que vigiavam a porta do quarto dela do lado de fora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sebastian estava exausto. Os últimos dias desde que Brimstone havia sido invadida, mais a descoberta da traição de Katarin, a luta contra Kagan e sua morte o tinham exaurido. Somando-se a isso havia a fuga dele com Katarin, os beijos trocados nas montanhas e a desconfiança de Rayne. Principalmente a desconfiança de Rayne.

Fora ela quem o encontrara nas montanhas enquanto ele procurava por Katarin que tinha fugido dele após o rápido interlúdio romântico que os acometera, no qual Sebastian quase fez a maior besteira de sua vida. Quando Rayne o encontrou, ela olhou profundamente nos olhos dele e disse:

- Onde está ela, Sebastian?

- Eu não sei.- ele respondeu com sinceridade.

- Por que a ajudou a fugir?- ela indagou sem nenhuma dúvida de que ele havia feito isso. – Por que foi contra a sentença de Brimstone?

- Por que quer ver Katarin morta?- Sebastian retrucou.

- Eu nunca disse que a queria morta.- disse Rayne. – Apenas acredito que ela seja uma ameaça para Brimstone depois do que fez.

- Você não sabe de nada!- ele bradou. – Não a conhece como eu.

- Pode ser.- concordou Rayne. – Mas estou vendo que também não o conheço, Sebastian.

E dizendo isso, ela virou as costas a ele em seu cavalo. Poucos minutos depois Vladimir e sua comitiva também o encontraram. Ele não vira mais Rayne desde então. Ela provavelmente ainda deveria estar muito zangada com ele.

Desde que retornara à Brimstone, os demais guerreiros da sociedade secreta começaram a fazer galhofa dele, chamando-o de frangote e covarde. Tudo porque Katarin afirmara tê-lo ameaçado para que ele a ajudasse a fugir. Mesmo diante do perigo ela ainda o protegera. Sebastian não conseguia pensar sobre Katarin como uma pessoa de coração mau. Para ele, ao trair Brimstone ela realmente acreditava que estaria fazendo o melhor pelos romenos, mantendo-os afastados da era de trevas que o reinado do vampiro Kagan teria sido se Rayne não o tivesse matado.

Agora ele se perguntava o que Vladimir pretendia fazer com ela. Naquele momento ele sabia que seu líder estava em reuniào apenas com os membros do conselho de Brimstone para decidir o destino de Katarin. Não importava qual fosse a decisão desta vez, ele não permitiria que sua melhor amiga fosse enforcada ou ferida de qualquer forma.

Todos estavam curiosos para saber qual seria o destino de Katarin de Elrich e não paravam de fazer apostas e falar a respeito disso no salão de refeições. Naquela noite, a mesa estava farta porque Rayne doara à Brimstone uma grande quantidade em moedas de ouro que pertencera ao seu malévolo pai para comprar mantimentos. Por causa disso, ela estava sendo idolatrada pelas pessoas. Sebastian compreendia toda aquela gratidão, mas ao mesmo tempo se ressentia porque as pessoas pareciam ter esquecido tudo o que Katarin fizera por Brimstone desde que se tornara uma guerreira.

O homem que a capturara e mais um homem que o acompanhava estava presente a uma das mesas, jantando. Sebastian não sabia quem ele era. Tinha gestos educados demais para ser um mercenário. Mas o que mais ele poderia ser? E por que Vladimir mandara chamá-lo? Nada fazia sentido porque fora o próprio Vladimir quem o incentivara a ajudar Katarin a fugir.

Sebastian o observou discretamente. Ele era muito alto e muito forte. Maior do que qualquer um dos guerreiros de Brimstone. Seu rosto tinha feições duras, embora os olhos fossem de um delicado tom de verde. Deveria ter trinta e poucos anos, mas parecia possuir a sabedoria de um homem mais velho como Vladimir.

Ele deveria ter ameaçado Katarin com uma arma porque mesmo sendo forte como era, Sebastian sabia que era muito difícil vencer sua amiga num combate. Ela era a mulher mais forte que já conhecera. Rayne era muito forte também, mas tinha que se levar em consideração seus poderes de dhampir. Katarin, pelo contrário, não era uma vampira, mas podia ser considerada tão forte quanto Rayne. Ela era determinada, disciplinada e Sebastian admirava isso nela.

Cansado de esperar que a reunião do conselho acabasse e que Vladimir trouxesse notícias sobre o futuro de Katarin, Sebastian terminou de comer e caminhou em direção à saída do salão de refeições, porém foi barrado no caminho por dois guerreiros de Brimstone, Phineas e Laurent. Eles eram mais velhos que Sebastian e mais fortes também. No entanto o invejavam pela posição privilegiada que ele possuía sendo o protegido de Vladimir.

- Hey, Sebastian!- disse Phineas. – Eu soube que você apanhou de uma garota hoje.

Ele pronunciou aquelas palavras tão alto que fez as outras pessoas no salão rirem. Mas Sebastian não se incomodou com aquilo, na verdade já esperava por isso.

- Mas Phineas, dê um desconto para o pobre Sebastian. Katarin não é qualquer garota. Às vezes tenho dúvidas se ela é realmente uma garota!

Novas risadas. Andrei prestava atenção ao que acontecia discretamente, terminando de comer sua sopa. Tudo o que dissesse respeito à sua protegida lhe interessava. E se ela tinha fugido de Brimstone com aquele garoto significava que eles tinham alguma espécie de ligação e ele gostaria de saber de que tipo era.

- Calem a boca!- Sebastian disse aos dois. – Vocês não sabem de nada!

Ele tentou passar novamente pelos dois brutamontes, mas Laurent empurrou Sebastian para trás e disse:

- Ah, qual é Sebastian? Apanhando da pequena Kat? Quem diria, hein? Nós achávamos que Vladimir o quisesse sempre ao seu lado pela sua força e coragem, agora estamos vendo que existem outras razões por trás disso!- Laurent acrescentou em tom malicioso e fez um gesto obsceno que os braços. As pessoas no salão não paravam de rir.

Sebastian desembainhou sua espada e disse a Laurent:

- Se você for homem o bastante, repita o que acabou de me dizer!

- Oh, agora o pequeno Sebastian quer demonstrar sua valentia?- falou Phineas.

Laurent desembainhou sua espada também e apontou para Sebastian. As atenções de todos estavam voltadas para aquela cena.

- Se Katarin não conseguiu cortar sua garganta, creio que posso finalizar o serviço dela.

Ele investiu contra Sebastian, mas a espada nem chegou perto do rosto do rapaz porque Andrei em uma fração de segundos o agarrou pela casaca de couro e o atirou longe contra uma das mesas, a espada dele escapou de suas mãos e foi parar no chão de pedra com um barulho estridente.

As pessoas presentes no salão de refeições olharam chocadas para Andrei. Phineas deu um passo à frente e o encarou, perguntando:

- Quem é você?

Seguido à pergunta de Phineas vozes de exclamação foram ouvidas acompanhada de uma salva de palmas e gritos de aprovação. A população de Brimstone parecia realmente impressionada com a habilidade e força de Andrei.

Phineas foi ajudar o amigo Laurent a se levantar e logo todos tinham se esquecido o motivo que iniciara aquela briga. Apenas comentavam sobre como o cavaleiro misterioso recém-chegado à Brimstone conseguira atirar Laurent para longe de Sebastian com apenas uma das mãos à metros de distância. Algumas jovens suspiraram diante da força de Andrei e guerreiros queriam uma nova demonstração de toda aquela força para que pudessem aprender como fazer aquilo.

Mas Andrei dispensou toda aquela atenção e seguiu Sebastian para fora do salão de refeições. O rapaz olhou zangado para ele quando percebeu que estava sendo seguido.

- Se quer uma palavra de gratidão da minha parte está perdendo seu tempo.- disse Sebastian com arrogância. – Eu poderia ter cuidado de Laurent sozinho.

- Sim, poderia.- concordou Andrei com sarcasmo. – Assim como cuidou de Katarin?

Os olhos claros de Sebastian se estreitaram com fúria.

- Olha aqui, eu nem sei quem é você. Se sua missão em Brimstone era encontrar Katarin e trazê-la de volta e se já recebeu seu pagamento por isso, então pode ir embora agora mesmo!

- Partirei amanhã bem cedo.- disse Andrei muito calmo. – Katarin irá comigo!

- Como é que é?- Sebastian não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Foi isso o que você ouviu, garoto.- falou Andrei com desprezo inegável. – O pai de Katarin era um visconde, creio que você deve saber disso. Ele faleceu há alguns dias, mas antes de morrer me nomeou o novo tutor de Katarin.

- Ares de Elrich está morto?- questionou Sebastian ficando cada vez mais surpreso. – Mas Katarin não precisa de um tutor. Ela vive em Brimstone há muito tempo, o pai dela a deixou sob os cuidados de Vladimir desde que...

- Desde que ele virou vampiro.- completou Andrei. – Eu sei de toda a história e estou aqui para cumprir o meu papel. Katarin pertence à nobreza, é menor de idade e o pai dela está morto. Seja lá que tipo de acordo verbal ele tenha feito com Vladimir para manter Katarin aqui, esse acordo acabou quando Ares morreu.

- Mas os vampiros não deveriam ser imortais? Como ele morreu?

- Desconheço os detalhes.- respondeu Andrei. – E como caçador de vampiros você deve saber que vampiros podem ser mortos.

- Você está mentindo!- disse Sebastian. – Não pode ser o tutor de Katarin!

- E por que não?- retrucou Andrei. – Tenho documentos que me dão plenos poderes sobre ela até que se case ou complete 21 anos de idade.

- Muito cômodo pra você, mercenário!- continuou Sebastian. – Não sei que tipo de relação você tinha com Elrich, mas deve saber que o pai dela era muito rico. Você está se aproveitando da situação. Quer levá-la com você para ficar com o dinheiro dela e desfrutar da beleza de Katarin.

- Por que isso o incomoda tanto?- provocou Andrei. – Que a família dela tem uma imensa fortuna, é óbvio demais, mas em relação a desfrutar da beleza dela? Qual seria o problema? Você próprio já não o fez?

Sebastian fez menção de socá-lo direto no rosto, mas Andrei segurou o punho dele com tanta força que o rapaz sentiu seus ossos da mão estalarem.

- Me diga agora mesmo!- exigiu Andrei, afastando-o de si. – Você e Katarin são amantes?

- Mas de que diabos está falando?- bradou Sebastian massageando o punho machucado pela mão de Andrei. – Como se atreve a atentar contra a reputação de Katarin?

Andrei balançou a cabeça negativamente, recordando-se de que a blusa de Katarin estava aberta quando ele a encontrou nas montanhas fugindo do vampiro. Poderia ter sido aberta pelo ser maligno que a perseguia quando ele tentou mordê-la, mas também poderia ter sido feito por Sebastian. Se estavam juntos naquela fuga, o que Andrei considerava mais provável do que aquela história de que ela o ameaçara para fugir, era muito estranho que Katarin estivesse sozinha. Estaria ela fugindo dele? Teria ele tentando violentá-la? Numa coisa Sebastian tinha mais do que razão, a beleza de Katarin de Elrich era inegável. Então havia a possibilidade de Sebastian ter tentado se aproveitar dela nas montanhas. Isso deixava Andrei extremamente furioso. Mas se isso havia acontecido, por que Katarin o defendera afinal? Que espécie de lealdade era aquela que os unia?

- Não sei que tipo de relacionamento existe entre vocês dois.- afirmou Andrei. – Mas a partir de agora, acabou! Katarin irá embora de Brimstone para sempre e se casará com um nobre que esteja à altura dela.

- Vladimir jamais concordará que a leve!- disse Sebastian.

- Ele já concordou!- falou Andrei, triunfante.

Florina observava os dois homens conversando a uma certa distância. Pelas expressões nos rostos deles a conversa estava sendo hostil. Então aquele era o mercenário que havia trazido Katarin de volta para Brimstone. A velha senhora sorriu. Agora compreendia porque sua menina parecia tão perturbada por ele. O homem se assemelhava a um guerreiro mitológico de tão forte e belo que era. Deveria ser mais de dez anos mais velho do que Katarin, ela imaginou.

As cartas estavam certas. Florina tinha visto muita paixão nelas para Katarin. Talvez essa paixão tivesse vindo personificada na figura daquele imponente guerreiro. Sebastian também era alto e forte, mas na frente daquele homem ele parecia uma coisinha insignificante, pensou ela antes de correr de volta para os aposentos de Katarin para contar tudo o que tinha presenciado no salão de refeições.

Quando entrou no quarto, encontrou Katarin deitada na cama, de olhos fechados. O prato de comida que trouxera estava vazio. Ela caminhou devagar para não fazer barulho, mas Katarin abriu os olhos de repente e disse:

- Eu estou acordada, Rina. Além disso, eu teria despertado mesmo se estivesse dormindo. Você nunca foi muito silenciosa.

Florina sorriu e sentou-se na cama ao lado de Katarin. Ela ergueu a cabeça e deitou-se sobre as pernas de sua amiga enquanto Rina afagava-lhe os cabelos.

- Diga-me querida Rina, o que descobriu para mim.

- Ah menina, eu o vi, no salão de refeições e depois no pátio com Sebastian.

- Com Sebastian?- Katarin indagou, surpresa.

- Não sei sobre o que eles estavam conversando, mas a conversa não me pareceu nada amigável. Mesmo assim acho que Sebastian deveria ser grato a ele por ter impedido Laurent de cortar-lhe o pescoço.

- Laurent atacou Sebastian?

- Você sabe como ele é!

- Ele é um idiota! Eu o mataria se tocasse num fio de cabelo do Sebastian.

- Não vamos perder tempo falando de Laurent.

- Você está certa.- concordou Katarin. – Fale-me sobre o mercenário. Como é o nome dele?

- Eu não faço a menor ideia!- disse Florina. – Mas ele é tão bonito, viril e tem uns olhos...

- Disso eu já sei!- afirmou Katarin. – Eu gostaria mesmo de saber o que ele ainda está fazendo em Brimstone se a missão dele era só me trazer de volta pra cá.

- Talvez esteja interessado em você, meu anjo.

- O que quer dizer, Rina?

- Menina, você é tão inocente! Eu arrisco um palpite baseado no que eu li nas cartas.

- E o que seria?

- Ele ainda está aqui porque deseja se casar com você.

Katarin revirou os olhos.

- Que coisa mais boba está dizendo, Rina. É bobo demais até pra você. Por que esse homem iria querer se casar comigo? Nós só nos vimos uma vez!- Katarin achou melhor ocultar de Florina que ele tinha visto mais do que os belos olhos azuis dela naquela mesma noite. Ela tinha sido tão descuidada em não amarrar os cordões da blusa quando fugiu de Sebastian.

- Ele pode ter se encantado por você, assim como você se interessou por ele.

- Não estou interessada nele.- disse Katarin.

- Mas você disse que estava...

- Eu disse que talvez estivesse. Mas tudo isso é uma estupidez. Esse homem não se importa comigo. Ele receberá seu pagamento por ter trazido meu pescoço de volta para a forca.

- Mas eu vi paixão nas cartas, tenho certeza!

- Suas cartas estavam erradas dessa vez... – garantiu Katarin.

Vladimir bateu à porta do quarto nesse exato momento. Katarin sentiu um ligeiro embrulho no estômago. A reunião do conselho deveria ter acabado e agora ele estava vindo lhe contar a respeito de sua nova sentença. Será que ele a enviaria mesmo para viver com o pai e a livraria da forca?

Katarin autorizou que ele entrasse. Uma vez dentro do quarto, ele pediu à Rina que os deixasse a sós. Ela obedeceu, mas estava com o coração na mão tanto quanto Katarin.

- O conselho chegou a uma nova decisão, Katarin.- Vladimir anunciou.

Ela sentou-se na cama e fitou o rosto dele com o olhar resignado. Se ele dissesse que ela seria enforcada naquele exato momento continuaria mantendo seu queixo erguido.

- E qual foi a decisão?- ela se pronunciou.

- Você não irá à forca, sua vida será poupada, mas ainda assim será punida!

Katarin sentiu o corpo inteiro estremecer quando pensou em qual poderia ser sua punição.

- Oh, não Vladimir, por favor. Poupe-me disso!- ela implorou. Conhecia muito bem as antigas leis de Brimstone. Olho por olho, dente por dente. Se ela não seria enforcada, sua punição seria ser violentada por quantos homens o líder escolhesse até que ela implorasse pela própria morte diante de tanta humilhação. Seria muito pior do que a forca. – Você não pode fazer isso comigo, não pode deixar que me violentem...

- Ninguém vai te violar, Katarin. Por Deus, do que está falando?

- Das antigas leis.

- Você sabe que não sigo essas leis. Durante o tempo em que estou liderando Brimstone nenhuma mulher foi violada. Isso é desumano demais. É pior do que a forca!

Katarin deixou sair um suspiro de alívio e perguntou:

- Então qual será minha punição?

- Você será banida de Brimstone.- disse Vladimir.

- Aceito e compreendo a decisão.- falou Katarin. – Quando terei permissão para partir ao encontro do meu pai em Gherla?

- Você não irá à Gherla!- disse Vladimir. – Irá para Bucareste com Lorde Andrei de Tulcea. O homem que seu pai nomeou para ser seu tutor após a morte dele.

- O quê?- questionou Katarin, chocada. – Meu pai está morto?

- Eu sinto muito, querida. Mas seu pai faleceu e Lorde Andrei veio buscá-la. Ele é o homem que a encontrou nas montanhas.

- Não! Não!- gritou Katarin. – O que aconteceu com o meu pai?

- Creio que Lorde Andrei poderá responder essa pergunta e a outras perguntas que você tiver. Foi por isso que pedi à Florina que a ajudasse a arrumar suas coisas. Partirão ao raiar do dia. Dói meu coração vê-la deixar Brimstone, Katarin...

- Hipócrita!- Katarin gritou. – Eu quero ir à Gherla ver meu pai. Não acredito em você, meu pai ainda está vivo, ele é um vampiro. Imortal!

- Mas vampiros podem morrer, você sabe disso!- Vladimir a lembrou, mas sentia pesar por ela, lágrimas deslizavam pelo rosto de Katarin em abundância. – Portanto você partirá amanhã com ele e sua comitiva para a capital. Seu pai o nomeou seu tutor até que complete a maioridade ou se case com alguém de sua classe social.

Agora o corpo de Katarin tremia e ela soluçava de tristeza pela morte do pai. Vladimir mandou chamar Florina de volta para acalmá-la. Ela entrou depressa e acolheu Katarin em seus braços.

- Eu sinto muito pela morte de seu pai, Katarin. Mas você ainda precisa partir amanhã com Lorde Andrei. Não pode ficar aqui, já não pertence mais à Brimstone.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum com esse homem! Eu prefiro morrer!- gritou Katarin.

- Fique calma, querida...- pediu Florina, dando tapinhas em suas costas.

- Prefiro morrer, Rina, prefiro morrer... – Katarin repetiu antes de se entregar ao pranto doído que ela vinha prendendo desde que fora enviada para a prisão.

- Vai ficar tudo bem...vai ficar tudo bem...- dizia Florina para ela.

Vladimir deixou o quarto depressa porque seus próprios olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Ele se ressentia de expulsar Katarin do lugar onde um dia fora seu lar, mas não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer por ela. O único jeito de mantê-la viva e em segurança era mandá-la embora de Brimstone.

- Oh, Deus, que eu esteja fazendo a coisa certa pela minha menina... – Vladimir balbuciou, já em seus aposentos servindo-se de uma dose dupla de conhaque.

Continua...


	6. Presságio

**Capítulo 5- Presságio**

_As mãos dele em seu corpo eram macias. Estranhamente delicadas para um homem de aspecto austero e personalidade fria. Mas ele não era tão frio quanto Katarin pensava. Podia sentir o calor que emanava da pele dele ao tocar em seus braços enquanto assistia e sentia as mãos dele deslizarem por ambos os seus seios, em carícias lentas e provocantes. Seu corpo retesou-se e o ar parecia que ia lhe faltar a qualquer momento, mas a profunda e branda voz dele falou com ela em um suave murmúrio:_

_- Não tema..._

_Katarin respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. O que veio a seguir foi o peso dele sobre seu corpo pequeno. Por um momento, quando ele se deitou sobre ela, Katarin pensou que fosse ser esmagada, mas a sensação foi totalmente oposta. Tê-lo sobre si proporcionava um frêmito de prazer e um sentimento de segurança ainda mais forte do que o que ela sentira ao galopar com ele. _

_Um suspiro escapou dos lábios dela e uma onda de ansiedade espalhou-se por seu corpo. Katarin mordeu o lábio inferior e seu corpo comprimiu-se, evitando ser invadido pelo dele._

_- Não tema... – ele repetiu e ela assentiu se abrindo para ele, deixando que ele a envolvesse por completo com seu corpo. A surpresa que aquele ato provocou fez com que Katarin desse um grito abafado e seu corpo inteiro queimou de um prazer tão grande e absoluto que a absorveu por inteiro. Ela queria gritar o nome dele, mas não sabia como ele se chamava._

_Seus dedos cravaram-se nos lençóis de seda, arranhando-os, rasgando-os, destruindo-os. Ela precisava se agarrar a alguma coisa para enfrentar o turbilhão de emoções que a acometia naquele momento._

- Você está bem, querida?- a voz de Florina sobrepôs-se ao sonho que estava tendo e Katarin acordou de repente, sentindo o coração bater tão forte que quase lhe vinha à garganta. Seu corpo formigava de um jeito gostoso, o tecido de couro da blusa roçava contra os seios, provocando-os e suas coxas tremiam estranhamente.

- Eu... – começou a dizer Katarin tentando se situar no tempo e no espaço.

- Você adormeceu, meu anjo.- falou Florina tocando-lhe os cabelos. Chorou tanto nos meus braços que adormeceu.

- Por quanto tempo eu dormi?- indagou ela, piscando e sentando-se na cama devagar, dando-se conta de que ainda estava em seus aposentos em Brimstone. Mas isso não significava que a realidade de que partiria com um estranho em breve mudaria.

- A noite inteira.- respondeu Florina. – O dia já está amanhecendo.

Katarin estremeceu. Florina a abraçou.

- Não se preocupe, querida. Pedirei a Vladimir que me deixe acompanhá-la até Bucareste para ficar algum tempo com você lá e me assegurar de que ficará bem.

- Oh, Rina, faria mesmo isso por mim?

- É claro que sim. Já até arrumei minhas coisas.

Ela levantou-se da cama e mostrou uma tigela para Katarin, cheia de biscoitos. Katarin apanhou um depressa e começou a comer.

- Eu fiz essa fornada de_ gogosi _para você enquanto dormia. Guardei alguns para comermos na longa viagem.

- E o mercenário?- perguntou Katarin, receosa. – Acha que ele irá concordar que eu leve alguém de Brimstone comigo nessa viagem?

- Diremos a ele que você só irá para Bucareste se eu for junto. Ele terá que ceder!

- Eu não sei.- disse Katarin. – Ele não me parece o tipo de homem que aceite ser chantageado.

- Bem, de qualquer forma descobriremos isso logo.- falou Florina. – O "mercenário" já está pronto para partir e Vladimir me mandou vir buscá-la.

- Mas tão cedo?

- Estas foram as ordens, minha menina. Então é melhor nos apressarmos.

Katarin ponderou suas opções. Agora que o pai estava morto ela não tinha ninguém a quem recorrer. Sebastian não poderia ajudá-la novamente, muito menos Vladimir. Se ela ficasse em Brimstone as pessoas o pressionariam para que a pena de morte para ela fosse cumprida. O melhor a fazer era usar aquele homem para deixar Brimstone e depois fugir do domínio dele. Poderia arranjar um trabalho em alguma cidade e manter a si mesma. Sabia fazer muitas coisas e não passaria necessidades. Além disso, Florina iria com ela e ambas poderiam se ajudar mutuamente e sobreviver sozinhas.

Foi pensando nisso, que Katarin recolheu seus pertences e arrumou tudo em um pequeno baú de madeira que possuía, colocou inclusive a única boneca que ganhara de presente de Florina.

- Podemos ir?- Rina perguntou colocando a trouxa com seus pertences nas costas. – Pedirei a um dos guardas que leve seu baú lá para baixo.

- Certo.- Katarin concordou.

Um dos homens que vigiava a porta da frente entrou nos aposentos de Katarin e recolheu seu baú. Florina o seguiu para a porta do quarto, mas parou quando notou que Katarin não os acompanhava.

- Você não vem?

- Me dê só um minuto, Rina. Descerei em breve.

- Tudo bem.- disse ela. – Não se esqueça de colocar sua capa, poderemos enfrentar muito frio nesta viagem.

- Feche a porta, por favor.- pediu Katarin e Florina retirou-se do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Katarin olhou ao seu redor. Aquela era sua última vez em Brimstone. Agora começava uma nova fase de sua vida. Teria que trabalhar muito para se manter e também teria que defender a si mesma dos perigos que existiam além dos muros de Brimstone. Pensando sobre isso, ela sentou-se em sua cama pela última vez e pôs-se a escrever em seu diário.

_Brimstone, 19 de agosto de 1708._

_Faz dezessete anos que cheguei a este lugar e agora estou partindo. Dessa vez para sempre. Seguirei a comitiva do mercenário até onde me for conveniente. Depois eu e Florina poderemos seguir nosso próprio caminho. Estou muito feliz que ela resolveu juntar-se a mim nesta jornada incerta. _

_Não tenho a menor ideia de como será minha vida a partir de agora. Eu tive um sonho. Um sonho muito estranho. Foi aterrador, mas não posso dizer que foi um pesadelo. Vi-me nos braços do mercenário, nua e entregue a ele. Era tão bom sentir seu toque sobre a minha pele, eu estava tão quente e tão sedenta por ele. No entanto, sei que não devo levar esse sonho a sério. Sonhos podem ser presságios, mas não profecias. Não significa que o que sonhei se realizará. Eu sentia tanto amor por este homem em meu sonho e não consigo entender o porquê, então interpreto as coisas da seguinte maneira: este sonho significa que a partir de agora não tenho mais com quem contar além de mim mesma. Experiências, problemas, medos, prazeres, virão e eu terei que estar preparada para vivenciar tudo isso e partir em busca de minha própria felicidade. Meu pai se foi e por mais que a dor ameace estraçalhar meu coração, devo seguir em frente e de cabeça erguida. Acredito que isto era o que o meu pai desejava para mim._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andrei esperou pacientemente até que Katarin descesse de seus aposentos para que eles pudessem partir para Gherla buscar Eleanor, Adrianno e seu outro homem de confiança e finalmente deixarem aquele lugar amaldiçoado para retornarem à Corte de Bucareste.

Algum tempo de espera depois, quando os raios de sol já estavam surgindo no horizonte, uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos e rosto marcado pela idade desceu as escadas acompanhada por um dos guardas de Brimstone. Ele trazia um baú de madeira nos braços.

- Onde está Lady Katarin?- Andrei perguntou ficando impaciente. Ele estava dizendo a si mesmo que queria que ela viesse logo para que eles pudessem ir embora, mas na verdade queria muito vê-la de novo. Depois que chegaram à Brimstone na noite anterior, ele a entregou para Vladimir que a conduziu para dentro do castelo. Não a vira mais desde então e não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Estava ansioso e sentia-se um idiota por isso.

- Ela já está descendo, senhor.- afirmou Florina.

- E qual o motivo de tanta demora?- questionou Andrei.

- Quer que eu vá buscá-la, mestre?- indagou Glauco colocando a mão em sua espada.

- Não, Glauco.- disse Andrei. – Vamos dar mais alguns minutos a ela. Não quero que ela se machuque!

Florina riu, mas ao ver o olhar zangado de Andrei colocou uma das mãos na boca para abafar o riso.

- Perdão, senhor.

- Posso saber qual foi o motivo da graça, senhora?- perguntou ele, intrigado.

- Bem, é que o senhor disse que Katarin poderia se machucar e eu penso que o seu homem é que se machucaria se tentasse trazê-la para cá à força.

- Ah é mesmo?- retrucou Andrei. – Pois fique sabendo que nem por um momento pensei em enviar Glauco para buscá-la. Se isso for preciso, eu mesmo subirei e a trarei amarrada em meus ombros.

Ele deu um passo à frente na direção de Florina e a olhou de maneira ameaçadora. Ela deu um passo para trás, assustada. O homem era um gigante que poderia estraçalhá-la se quisesse e ela perguntou o que seria de sua menina vivendo com ele.

Vladimir assistia à cena sem se pronunciar, por mais que ele tivesse os mesmos temores que Florina, esperava que Andrei fosse um homem honrado e que ele cumprisse com sua palavra de cuidar de Katarin até que ela se casasse ou completasse a maioridade. De sua parte, Vladimir não acreditava que Katarin se casaria, por isso só restava a ela ter paciência e esperar até completar 21 anos.

- Senhor Vladimir.- Andrei dirigiu-se a ele. – O senhor explicou à Lady Katarin as condições de sua nova situação?

- Sim.- respondeu Andrei.

- E o que ela manifestou a respeito?

- Não vou mentir para o senhor para que saiba com quem está lidando.- disse Vladimir com sinceridade. – Mas Katarin disse que preferia morrer!

- Obrigado por me contar.- disse Andrei com ironia.

Katarin desceu as escadas nesse momento e os olhos de Andrei pousaram imediatamente nela, bebendo da maravilhosa visão que ela era. Ela não se vestia como uma dama, isso era um fato mais do que comprovado. Usava roupas apertadas e sensuais. Os seios comprimiam-se em uma blusa de couro justa, a barriga estava completamente à mostra porque a blusa terminava cedo demais e as calças curtas começam muito tarde. Os tornozelos também estavam expostos e os pés calçados em grosseiras botinas pretas. Uma capa negra cobria-lhe os ombros, mas estava aberta como se fosse uma provocação para que todos pudessem ver os contornos de seu belo corpo.

Andrei sabia que teria muito trabalho em educá-la para a convivência na Corte. Ao menos teria Eleanor para ajudá-lo, principalmente na parte que concernia à vestimenta adequada para uma mulher. Pediria a Eleanor que a vestisse adequadamente assim que chegassem à Gherla. Quando chegassem à Bucareste, ele providenciaria para que Eleanor a levasse à modista mais cara da capital para que lhe fizesse um guarda-roupa completo, digno de uma viscondessa.

- Bom dia a todos.- disse Katarin com educação, mas sem se curvar em mesuras como era o costume formal na Corte, pelo contrário, ela olhava para os homens presentes no pequeno salão de entrada do castelo como se fossem iguais. Uma mulher jamais poderia fazer tal coisa. Andrei pensou que teriam de trabalhar com ela regras de etiqueta também.

- Bom dia.- respondeu Vladimir. Andrei disse o mesmo e se aproximou dela para cumprimentá-la com um beijo educado na mão direita como mandava o costume, mas Katarin esquivou-se dele como se ele estivesse cometendo uma insanidade ao tentar beijar a mão dela e disse:

- Me poupe de seus floreios, Lorde Adrei de Tulcea. Eu não preciso disto!

- Como quiser, milady.- disse ele, tentando ser paciente.

- Também não quero que me chame de milady. Pode me chamar de Katarin como todos o fazem.

- Não, eu não posso chamá-la de Katarin, milady. Sou seu tutor e devo tratá-la como tal. Apenas seu futuro marido um dia poderá chamá-la pelo nome de batismo se a senhorita assim o permitir.

- Ah sim, eu soube que você deseja me arrumar um casamento.- disse Katarin com escárnio. – Não perca seu tempo. Se preciso mesmo passar algum tempo em sua companhia até que eu possa receber a herança que meu pai deixou-me, então o farei, mas assim que esse tempo se esgotar, seguirei meu próprio caminho e é bom que saiba disso.

Andrei a encarou com confiança e disse:

- Milady está enganada. Eu a verei casada em pouco tempo e me livrarei de sua companhia malcriada.

Katarin fitou os olhos dele com fúria e deu um passo na direção dele, dizendo:

- Se deseja tanto me ver casada e em tão pouco tempo, por que você não se casa comigo, Andrei? Assim poderá desfrutar de meu corpo como tanto anseia desde que nos encontramos nas montanhas.

- Katarin!- Vladimir ralhou. – Que modos são esses?

Andrei riu das palavras dela e disse a Vladimir:

- Não se preocupe, meu caro. Sei exatamente o que fazer com ela para que aprenda bons modos. Em pouco tempo ela será mais uma mocinha fútil e educada da Corte romena e não duvide disso.

Ele andou ao redor dela, avaliando-a. Katarin o olhava com desprezo.

- Milady fala como uma burguesa que trabalha no mercado de peixes e veste-se como uma garota de tarverna.- ele a olhou dos pés à cabeça e acrescentou: - Oh não, retiro o que eu disse. Mulheres de taverna se vestem melhor do que Lady Katarin de Elrich.

- Você é um idiota!- Katarin disse, mas Andrei não pareceu se abalar nem um pouco com isso. – Está ficando tarde e é hora de partimos. Terá todo o tempo que precisar para amaldiçoar-me na viagem, milady. Portanto, despeça-se de quem lhe interessa e me acompanhe até o barco.

- Florina irá comigo!- Katarin declarou postando-se ao lado de sua velha amiga. – Ela foi minha ama a vida inteira e irá juntar-se a mim nesta viagem.

- De maneira alguma.- recusou Andrei. – Ninguém de Brimstone irá acompanhá-la até Bucareste. Se está preocupada com sua reputação, eu trouxe comigo uma dama de companhia de meu castelo.

- Você acha que preferirei a companhia de uma de suas amantes ao invés da companhia de Florina?

- Katarin você está indo longe demais!- advertiu Vladimir.

Andrei avançou sobre ela com tanta fúria que a surpreendeu. Colocou-a em seus ombros como se ela não pesasse nada e prendeu-a em seu corpo, dizendo:

- Nunca mais fale de Eleanor nesse tom. Ela é a criatura mais pura e mais gentil que já conheci na face da Terra, portanto fique calada de agora em diante ou eu a amordaçarei.

- Por favor, não a machuque!- implorou Florina vendo Katarin se debater, tentando se soltar dos braços de aço do mercenário.

- Pode contar que darei umas boas palmadas nela, senhora se ela não se comportar de hoje em diante.- disse ele com voz ameaçadora. – Vladimir... – ele voltou-se para o líder de Brimstone. – Partiremos agora mesmo. Obrigado pela hospitalidade. E não se preocupe que cuidarei bem da garota, ela não é mais problema seu agora!

- Está certo. –disse Vladimir com complacência. – Por favor, comporte-se Katarin.

- Maldito! Desgraçado!- ela gritou socando os ombros de Andrei, mas seus golpes não pareciam ter nenhum efeito sobre ele.

- Kat!- chamou Florina com lágrimas nos olhos. – Por favor, me escreva me dizendo que está bem!

- Eu lhe asseguro que ela irá lhe escrever, boa senhora.- garantiu Andrei levando Katarin para o barco. Glauco o seguiu com a bagagem dela. Sebastian a viu ser colocada no barco aos gritos, correu para se despedir dela. Andrei não o impediu. Colocou-a no chão dentro do barco e afastou-se para que eles pudessem conversar por alguns instantes.

- Vou sentir sua falta!- disse ele, acariciando uma mecha do cabelo dela. – Me perdoe por tê-la magoado nas montanhas.

- Está tudo bem.- disse Katarin segurando seu diário nas mãos.

- Vai ficar bem?- ele perguntou e Katarin lançou um olhar na direção de Andrei que se manteve por perto como um cão de guarda.

- Sim.- respondeu ela lançando um olhar de fogo para Andrei.

Florina invadiu o barco e estreitou Katarin em seus braços, chorando.

- Menina, eu queria muito ir com você...

- Está tudo bem, Rina. Eu vou ficar bem. Sei cuidar de mim mesma.

- Eu sei que sabe, mas tome cuidado com ele.- ela cochichou.

- Não foi você quem disse que haveria paixão entre nós?- Katarin cochichou de volta.

- A paixão já começou meu anjo.- disse Florina. – As faíscas entre vocês dois já começaram a estalar.

- Temos que partir!- grunhiu Andrei, aborrecido.

Sebastian e Florina deixaram o navio. Vladimir acenou para Katarin do porto e Rayne assistiu a sua partida de cima da torre. Sentiu-se aliviada ao vê-la ir embora porque sabia que agora ninguém se interporia entre ela e Sebastian.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O sentimento foi de pura incerteza durante o curto trajeto de barco de Brimstone até o porto de Gherla. Katarin sentia a garganta arder de vontade de chorar, mas controlava-se. Não derramaria uma lágrima na frente daquelas pessoas estranhas. Era engraçado como não se sentira perdida daquele jeito quando fugira de Brimstone no dia anterior. Talvez fosse porque acreditara que Sebastian estava partindo com ela e que não estaria sozinha em sua nova jornada. Mas agora era diferente. Estava por sua própria conta junto àquele homem que se dizia seu tutor. Katarin achava difícil a ideia de aceitá-lo como tal. Jamais tivera um tutor realmente. Vladimir era seu líder e ela o obedecia e respeitava. Porém, ser obrigada a obedecer e respeitar um homem porque seu pai assinara um punhado de papeis não parecia ter lógica. Andrei de Tulcea não era dono dela e aprenderia isso bem depressa.

Eles não trocaram nenhuma palavra dentro do barco. Sequer se olharam. Mas quando atracaram no porto, Andrei foi até Katarin. Ela o olhou com hostilidade, pronta para socá-lo, gritar e espernear se fosse preciso caso ele tentasse machucá-la de alguma forma, mas surpreendeu-se quando ele simplesmente segurou sua mão com delicadeza e a conduziu para fora do barco.

A égua dela tinha vindo com eles, mas Andrei não permitiu que Katarin a montasse. Glauco conduziu o animal enquanto ela montava junto com Andrei em seu garanhão Conor. Enquanto subiam a planície em direção aos portões de entrada de Gherla. Katarin pensou por mais de uma vez em se jogar do cavalo e fugir. Ela conhecia muito bem a cidade, seus becos e rotas de fuga, o que era uma vantagem sobre Andrei, porém agora que seu pai estava morto, de que adiantaria fugir de seu novo tutor? Não tinha uma moeda de ouro em seus bolsos e seria impossível chegar a qualquer lugar nessas condições. Teria que vender Jocasta ou pior teria que prestar favores sexuais em troca de comida e ela não estava muito inclinada a se tornar uma prostituta.

- Essa cidade é horrível.- comentou Andrei quando passaram pelos portões. – As ruas são imundas e o ar é poluído.

- Também não gosto daqui, mestre.- opinou Glauco.

- Cidades são todas iguais.- manifestou-se Katarin. – Cheias de miseráveis e vampiros sujos. Já estive em muitas delas e não vi diferença nenhuma.

- Então tenho certeza que nunca esteve em Bucareste, na Corte.

- Nunca estive lá.- disse ela. – Mas penso que a Corte romena deve ser ainda mais suja do que as latrinas de Gherla, Andrei.

Andrei sentiu um arrepio involuntário em seu corpo quando a ouviu pronunciar seu nome. Não era a primeira vez que ela o fazia, mas desta vez ele notou que ela puxava no R para dizer Andrei. Era como se dissesse An-dr-r-r-ei com três erres. Aquilo era adorável e sensual ao mesmo tempo.

- Acho que você vai mudar de ideia quando chegarmos à Bucareste, Lady Katarin. E devo adverti-la que sendo eu seu tutor deve se dirigir a mim como Lorde Andrei.

- Que seja!- provocou Katarin e Andrei soube naquele instante que ela jamais o trataria da maneira formal que o título de tutor exigia.

Eles continuaram seu caminho pelas ruas da cidade e pouco antes deles chegaram à mansão Elrich, Katarin reconheceu o caminho e indagou a Andrei o óbvio:

- Estamos indo para a casa do meu pai?

- Sim.- respondeu Andrei.

- Por que?

- Porque o restante de nossa comitiva está lá e eu também pensei que talvez quisesse escolher algo da casa de seu pai para levar para Bucareste, alguma recordação...

- Por que tenho de ir viver com você?- ela questionou. – Eu poderia ficar na casa do meu pai. Você não teria que se preocupar comigo...

- De jeito nenhum.- disse ele. – Não seria seguro.

- Eu sei muito bem me cuidar sozinha!- insistiu ela. – Você deve ter notado isso!

- Isso não tem a menor importância pra mim. Estou mais interessado em saber quais são suas aptidões. O que sabe fazer Lady Katarin? Me refiro à sua educação enquanto mulher. Você por acaso pinta, borda ou cozinha? Toca algum instrumento?

- Bem, Andrei, eu sei como matar.- respondeu ela, presunçosa. – E o único instrumento que sei tocar é o meu arco e flecha. Rápido e preciso na arte de perfurar o peito de um vampiro nojento!

- Sua opinião sobre os vampiros me deixa comovido, Lady Katarin. Mas fique sabendo desde agora que em Bucareste uma esposa não é apreciada por seu talento em matar vampiros. Seu futuro marido vai estar muito mais interessado em outros tipos de talentos que você possa ter.

- Sei muito bem em que tipo de talento meu "futuro marido"poderia estar interessado. Ele provavelmente iria querer saber se sei tocar partes masculinas como se deve.

Glauco segurou o riso e Andrei ficou pálido ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo. Katarin riu da expressão no rosto dele.

- Já vi que terei muito trabalho em educá-la, Lady Katarin.

- Talvez nunca consiga, Lorde Andrei!- disse ela chamando-o formalmente, mas sua voz era irônica e o número de erres em seu nome continuava carregado.

Quando eles finalmente chegaram à mansão Elrich, Katarin viu-se invadida por um triste sentimento de nostalgia. Por um momento pensou que veria o pai abrir a porta e vir ao encontro dela, mas quem veio ao encontro deles foi uma moça, jovem, linda e bem vestida. Seus cabelos castanho-escuros brilhavam a luz da manhã e o vestido amarelo que ela usava reluzia ao sol.

- Mestre, você está de volta.- disse ela com um tom de voz que poderia ser confundido com o de uma fada.

- Eleanor!- disse Andrei sorrindo para ela de um jeito tão educado e meigo que por alguma razão a deixou com uma incômoda sensação de ciúmes.

- Adrianno e eu estávamos preocupados.- disse ela. – O senhor demorou muito.

- Eleanor, você sabe bem que eu não poderia voltar sem o que fui buscar.- ele olhou para Katarin e então para Eleanor. A moça fez uma elegante mesura, postura essa que deixou Katarin enjoada. Andrei continuou: - Eleanor, eu quero que conheça Lady Katarin Elena de Elrich. Minha protegia a partir de agora.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, milady.- disse Eleanor com um sorriso sincero.

- Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo.- Katarin respondeu malcriada.

Andrei olhou sério para ela e disse:

- Peça desculpas!

- E por que eu faria isso?- Katarin retrucou.

- Está tudo bem, mestre.- disse Eleanor percebendo o quanto Andrei ficara zangado com as palavras de sua nova pupila.

- Não está tudo bem, não.- falou ele ainda mais irritado.- Katarin, peça desculpas a Eleanor!

Katarin olhou para Eleanor com desprezo e ficou em silêncio. Não pediria desculpas para aquela mulher a quem sequer conhecia.

- Ah, então não vai pedir desculpas?- indagou ele. – Está bem. Considere-se de castigo agora mesmo.

- De castigo?- Katarin perguntou, incrédula. – Você não está falando sério?

- Estou falando muito sério. Como seu tutor eu posso muito bem colocá-la de castigo por ser tão mal educada com sua nova preceptora.

- Preceptora?- Katarin quase gritou a pergunta. As coisas poderiam ficar ainda piores?

- Sim, preceptora. Sei que você já passou da idade de ter uma, mas pelo que observei em Brimstone, sua educação social foi péssima. E se queremos arranjar um bom marido para você precisamos consertar isso.

- Eu já disse a você que não estou interessada em me casar!

- Isso é o que nós vamos ver... – disse Andrei, descendo do cavalo e a trazendo com ele com incrível facilidade em seus braços musculosos.

Andrei a segurou com rudeza pelos braços e a colocou diante de Eleanor, dizendo:

- Eleanor, eu quero que você a leve para tomar um banho e depois faça com que ela vista algo mais adequado para uma dama.

- Eu estou vestida adequadamente!- Katarin protestou.

- Venha, milady... – pediu Eleanor com educação, mas Katarin a empurrou. – Não! Não vou a lugar nenhum com você. Eu quero ver a casa do meu pai primeiro.

Eleanor trocou um olhar com Andrei. Ele suspirou e disse:

- É justo! Vou te dar vinte minutos para ver a casa do seu pai, se despedir dele e pegar o que quiser para levar na viagem. Depois disso, Eleanor irá buscá-la para que troque de roupa. Quero pegar a estrada para Bucareste no máximo em uma hora. Se sairmos daqui a pouco chegaremos lá amanhã pelo meio dia.

Katarin ignorou as palavras dele e entrou na casa observando cada detalhe. Aquela casa não lhe trazia muitas lembranças porque passara a maior parte de sua vida em Brimstone, mas era a casa de seu pai e trazia a marca dele em cada recanto.

Andrei a observou caminhar pela casa, atenta a cada quadro na parede, como se estivesse procurando por algo. Quando ela chegou ao escritório do pai, deixou a porta entreaberta e ele não resistiu em espioná-la pela fresta. Katarin passou suas mãos pela superfície de madeira da mesa e seus olhos se apertaram. Ela queria chorar, ele sabia. Naquele momento foi como se pudesse sentir a dor dela e Andrei ficou triste.

Katarin lembrou-se das poucas vezes em que esteve naquele escritório. Lembrava do pai sentado do outro lado da escrivaninha, na poltrona de couro, folheando papeis sobre a mesa, escrevendo cartas enquanto ela ficava brincando debaixo da mesa aos pés dele, desenhando com uma pena um mundo imaginário onde existiam guerreiros, magos e fadas, mas não vampiros.

Ela apertou os olhos mais uma vez e deixou que as lágrimas escorressem livremente diante da dor que sentia pela morte do pai. Sabia que Andrei a estava espreitando, seu instinto de caçadora continuava melhor do que nunca. Mas de alguma maneira ela não se importou que ele soubesse que ela estava chorando.

Andrei a viu fazer um sutil movimento do olhar para a porta e sentiu-se embaraçado ao ser pego bisbilhotando, por isso ele finalmente a deixou a sós. Exatos vinte minutos depois, Katarin tinha percorrido toda a casa do pai e retornava para a sala de estar quando encontrou Eleanor à espera dela na sala de visitas.

- Onde está Andrei?- Katarin perguntou sem qualquer formalidade outra vez.

- Mestre Andrei está providenciando tudo para a viagem, milady. A senhorita precisa se apressar, já está quase tudo pronto.

Katarin ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Como eu já disse, não vejo necessidade alguma de trocar de roupa para esta viagem.

- São ordens de Mestre Andrei, Lady Katarin. Não devemos refutá-las.

Ela andou ao redor de Eleanor e indagou com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios:

- Você é amante dele, Eleanor? Você dorme com Mestre Andrei para que ele lhe dê vestidos bonitos e a cubra de joias?

- Sou apenas empregada no castelo dele, milady.- Eleanor respondeu sem se abalar. – O Mestre me paga um generoso salário e com ele posso comprar roupas bonitas e joias.

Katarin sorriu.

- Boa resposta, embora eu não acredite nela. E eu tenho outra pergunta, Eleanor.

- Sim, milady.

- Onde vai conseguir roupas para mim que poderiam agradar Andrei? Como se eu me importasse com isso é claro...

- Eu vou ceder à milady um de meus vestidos. Mestre Andrei disse que quando chegarmos à Bucareste nós iremos levá-la a uma modista para que lhe seja confeccionado um guarda-roupa digno de sua posição.

- Isso tudo é uma grande perda de tempo.- disse Katarin fazendo uma careta.

- Me acompanha até o quarto de vestir, milady, por favor?

Katarin assentiu e acompanhou Eleanor pelo longo corredor até o antigo quarto de vestir que um dia pertencera à sua mãe. Ela não se lembrava de já ter estado lá alguma vez.

- Creio que esse quarto pertencia à...

- À minha mãe.- completou Katarin. – Lady Angélica de Elrich.

Aquele lugar era como um recanto perdido naquela casa. Todo decorado em tons de branco e rosa com quadros que retratavam paisagens de campos e flores silvestres. Katarin parou diante do único retrato de sua mãe que havia no quarto. Ela já tinha visto outros, mas aquele sem dúvida era o mais bonito. Angélica aparecia sentada em um jardim, seus longos cabelos negros estavam soltos e ela segurava o chapéu em uma das mãos, olhando para o horizonte adiante. Seus olhos azuis eram tão vívidos na pintura que dava a impressão de que ela poderia piscar a qualquer momento. Mas o que mais impressionou Katarin e a fez estremecer foi a mão direita pousada sobre o ventre abaulado. Ela estava grávida quando posara para aquela pintura. Esperava a filha Katarin a quem nunca conheceria.

- Sua mãe era muito bonita, milady.- comentou Eleanor.

Katarin mordeu o lábio inferior e gritou:

- Dê-me a maldita roupa e vamos acabar logo com isso! Não precisa ser simpática comigo. Nada disso me impressiona!

- Sim, milady.- disse Eleanor novamente sem se abalar e foi até um baú que estava recostado próximo do biombo em estilo oriental que havia no quarto. Ela retirou de lá um vestido verde lavanda, de musselina, com renda no decote e laçarotes nas saias.

Katarin torceu o nariz para aquela peça.

- E espera que eu use isto?

- Vai ficar perfeito na senhorita.- disse Eleanor com um sorriso. – Já notei que possuímos quase a mesma silhueta.

Eleanor se abaixou novamente e retirou mais algumas peças de dentro do baú e foi passando as roupas para Katarin, uma a uma. Ela ia revirando os olhos para todo aquele arsenal de roupas femininas.

- Mas pra quê tudo isso?

- Todas as damas usam isso, milady. Sei que não deve ser usual em Brimstone. Mas para damas nobres esse vestuário é indispensável.

- Eu não sei nem por onde começar.- Katarin admitiu com sinceridade.

- Não tem com o que se preocupar, eu vou ajudá-la.

Katarin a olhou com desconfiança. Mas preferiu aceitar a ajuda dela. Andrei ficaria zangado se ela não trocasse de roupa e ela queria evitar combates com ele por enquanto. Pelo menos até que estivessem na estrada. Desde que ela entrara no escritório do pai que as coisas tinham mudado de perspectiva.

Quando ela notou que Andrei a deixara realmente a sós, Katarin vasculhou o escritório de Elrich em busca de um segredo que apenas ela e o pai sabiam. Não tinha certeza ainda se estaria lá depois de sua morte, mas resolveu arriscar e procurou até encontrar. Estava no mesmo lugar onde tinham escondido quando ela tinha doze anos, debaixo de uma peça solta do piso de mármore do escritório. Um saco cheio de moedas de ouro. Katarin só se lembrara disso ao chegarem diante da mansão do dia Ares disse à filha: "Esconderemos essas moedas aqui para que você possa buscá-las se tiver problemas." Definitivamente Katarin tinha um problema agora: Andrei de Tulcea.

Ela não estava bem certa se seu pai tinha realmente recomendado Andrei para ser seu tutor. Ele tinha os documentos, mas tudo poderia ter sido forjado. Os Elrich tinham uma grande fortuna e Andrei poderia muito bem ser um caçador de fortunas. Feliz e satisfeita por ter se lembrado do segredo do tesouro escondido no escritório do pai, Katarin escondeu o saco de moedas nas próprias roupas e teve o cuidado de escondê-lo em sua blusa quando a tirou para deixar que a tal Eleanor a vestisse.

Camisete, corpete, blusa de renda, calçolas que iam até os joelhos, ligas, meias, anquinhas, anágua, saia engomada e um vestido que tinha pano suficiente para que Katarin costurasse três ou quatro trajes novos foram as rupas que ela foi obrigada a vestir. Jamais usara algo tão incômodo e calorento

E para completar, Eleanor trançou seus cabelos e os prendeu no alto da cabeça, colocando um pesado chapéu de plumas por cima.

- Pronto, Lady Katarin, está pronta para a viagem.

Katarin achou que fosse sufocar dentro daquelas roupas, mas ao ver o olhar de aprovação estampado no rosto de Andrei, ela sentiu algo, uma inexplicável ponta de satisfação e ansiedade na boca do estômago.

- Ah, vejo que está pronta para seguirmos viagem, Lady Katarin.- disse ele.

Ela sorriu para ele, mas seu sorriso era falso porque Katarin pretendia fugir na primeira oportunidade. Ela lamentou apenas o fato de que depois que fugisse jamais voltaria a ver aquela expressão de satisfação nos olhos verdes de Andrei.

Continua...


	7. Força versus Astúcia

**Capítulo 6- Força versus Astúcia**

_Estrada para lugar nenhum, (ainda) 19 de agosto de 1708._

_Ele parece tão imponente em seu cavalo. Seu olhar é destemido e Andrei de Tulcea não teme a ninguém. Ele deveria temer a mim. Andrei pode ter a força, mas eu, Katarin possuo a astúcia. Já vi guerreiros bravos perecerem em batalha porque não conseguiram controlar a arrogância. Andrei deveria aprender a controlar a dele._

_Fico me perguntando que motivação ele teria para continuar querendo ser meu tutor além de conseguir pôr as mãos na fortuna da minha família?Que tipo de relação meu pai tinha com ele para tê-lo escolhido como meu protetor? Se o fez foi porque confiava muito nele, ou então Andrei o obrigara a assinar os papéis passando a minha tutela e a de minha fortuna para as mãos dele. Teria Andrei matado meu pai? Sinto calafrios só em pensar que ele poderia ter matado meu pai apenas para roubar-lhe a fortuna. Se ele foi capaz de fazer isso, eu com certeza sou um empecilho para que Andrei não ponha suas mãos no dinheiro agora mesmo. O que ele pretende? Matar-me enquanto eu estiver dormindo?_

_Por mais ridículo que pareça, algo me diz que ele não seria capaz de fazer isso. Que ele é até honesto para um mercenário. Mas não importa o quão honesto ele possa ser. Também não importa que ele seja o homem mais bonito e cheiroso que já conheci. Assim como também não importa que eu me sinta tão bem quando estamos cavalgando juntos porque estou partindo ainda hoje. Para onde eu sinceramente não sei. Mas isso pouca importa. Tenho tudo o que preciso comigo, disposição, astúcia, um cavalo e dinheiro no bolso. Jamais conhecerei Andrei melhor, nem ele a mim. Minha verdadeira vida começa a partir de agora._

- Está sujando seus dedos de nanquim, milady.- disse a voz angelical de Eleanor de frente para ela na espaçosa carruagem de Andrei. – Gostaria de um lenço?

- Por que é sempre tão educada?- resmungou Katarin. Mesmo assim Eleanor estendeu-lhe um delicado lenço bordado, o qual Katarin esfregou nas mãos sujas e devolveu a ela completamente encardido. Eleanor apenas o guardou de volta em sua bolsinha de seda amarela que combinava com seu vestido. Adrianno não vinha com elas na carruagem, ele galopava ao lado de Andrei. Katarin ainda não tinha sido apresentada a ele. – Quem é ele?- indagou a Eleanor, fitando Adrianno com curiosidade.

- Ele é o secretário para assuntos pessoais de Mestre Andrei.- respondeu ela. – É um homem muito bom.

- Não duvido.- disse Katarin com ironia, ainda observando o homem de cabelos grisalhos que galopava ao lado de Andrei e conversava com ele. – Mas por que um mercenário precisaria de um secretário?

Eleanor sorriu diante do desconhecimento dela do título de nobreza de Andrei.

- Mestre Andrei não é um mercenário, milady.

- E o que ele é então? Não me parece ser outra coisa. Para ter uma carruagem luxuosa como essa, ele deve ter ganhado muito dinheiro como recompensa pelo último homem que matou.

A moça ignorou o comentário maldoso de Katarin e disse:

- Mestre Andrei é um Lorde muito importante em Bucareste. O Príncipe Regente o convidou para fazer parte do Conselho dos Aristocratas.

- Um lorde?- ela retrucou, surpresa. Quando ele lhe pedira que o chamasse de Lorde Andrei, Katarin pensou que ele estava apenas sendo despeitado.

- É sim.- continuou Eleanor. – A família dele é muito antiga na Romênia, mas Mestre Andrei conhece boa parte do mundo. Ele já fez muitas viagens.

Katarin voltou a observá-lo e naquele momento, ela o invejou. Ele conhecia o mundo e ela nunca tinha ido muito além das fronteiras de Gherla. Seria bom conhecer outros lugares. Agora que estava livre de suas responsabilidades em Brimstone, ela poderia fazer isso, correr o mundo e viver novas experiências, cuidar de si mesma sem precisar cumprir mais ordens de ninguém.

- Que bom que resolveu trazer o quadro de sua mãe que estava na sala de costura, milady. É muito bonito e vai ficar perfeito em seus novos aposentos.

Ela deu um falso sorriso para Eleanor. Lamentava não poder levar o quadro da mãe consigo, mas precisava escolher algo da casa do pai para levar para Bucareste ou Andrei desconfiaria de sua pretensa fuga.

Do lado de fora da carruagem, Katarin não imaginava que era o assunto da conversa de Andrei e Adrianno.

- Ela possui uma beleza singular sem sombra de dúvida, Mestre.- dizia Adrianno. – Aqueles olhos...os rapazes da sociedade ficarão loucos por ela. Não demorará muito para arranjar um bom partido.

- Se tudo fosse tão simples assim, Adrianno... – retrucou Andrei. – O que ela tem de bonita tem de geniosa. Não será fácil lidar com ela, vou logo lhe avisando.

Adrianno sorriu.

- Vai se sair bem, mestre. Não deve se preocupar. Ela é só uma menina.

- Só uma menina?- indagou Andrei a si mesmo fitando Katarin dentro da carruagem, conversando com Eleanor. – Tenho minhas dúvidas sobre isso, Adrianno!

Eles viajaram quase o dia inteiro. Katarin já estava sentindo as nádegas dormentes de tanto estar sentada dentro da carruagem. Por isso ela ficou feliz quando ouviu Glauco dizendo a Andrei que havia uma pequena vila a poucos quilômetros dali e que eles iriam parar para pernoitar lá antes de seguirem viagem. Andrei concordou, mas disse:

- Ouvi um riacho não muito longe. Vamos levar os cavalos para descansar um pouco e beberem água. Depois seguiremos para a vila.

Era a oportunidade que Katarin precisava para fugir. Ela observou Glauco conduzir Jocasta para o lago e quando a carruagem parou, ela queixou-se para sua companheira de viagem:

- Eleanor, por favor, será que eu poderia...sabe...preciso fazer minhas necessidades...

- É claro, milady. Direi a Mestre Andrei que vamos nos afastar um pouco para lhe dar privacidade.

- Oh, muito obrigada. – disse Katarin.

Elas desceram da carruagem e Andrei se aproximou delas com ares de desconfiança.

- Aonde as senhoritas vão?

- Milady precisa de um tempo a sós, Mestre.- comunicou Eleanor.

- Sim, é claro!- respondeu ele. – Mas vá com ela e não se afaste dela um minuto sequer.

- Sim, Mestre.- concordou Eleanor.

- Nada disso!- protestou Katarin. – Não preciso de plateia para urinar.

Andrei balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Se Eleanor não for, eu irei e ficarei esperando do seu lado!

Katarin olhou para ele, horrorizada.

- Nunca!

- Então faça o que eu digo! Eleanor irá com você e ponto final!

- Vamos, milady?- Eleanor a chamou e Katarin a seguiu sem muita escolha. Elas não se afastaram muito dos homens, caminharam apenas alguns passos dentro do mato, o suficiente para que pudessem ter um pouco de privacidade.

Katarin olhou para Eleanor e disse:

- Não vou conseguir fazer com você me olhando.

- Me desculpe, milady, mas Mestre Andrei disse que...

- Ei, você é mulher também!- protestou Katarin. – Deve saber o quanto é desconfortável aliviar as necessidades com alguém olhando.

- Sim.- Eleanor respondeu como se estivesse ponderando.

- Por favor, Eleanor.- disse Katarin. – Eu não pretendo ir a lugar algum, eu juro. Só preciso de alguns minutos a sós.

Eleanor hesitou, mas enfim acabou permitindo.

- Está certo. Desde que milady não se afaste demais.

- Obrigada.- disse Katarin caminhando mais alguns passos adiante e se embrenhando na mata. Naquele momento pensou em suas possibilidades de fuga. Mesmo que corresse dali, não iria muito longe porque Eleanor logo chamaria Andrei para pegá-la. Era preciso se livrar dela e ganhar tempo para poder pegar Jocasta e partir.

Pensando nisso, Katarin usou de sua esperteza e começou a procurar algo com que pudesse golpear Eleanor e deixá-la inconsciente por tempo suficiente até que pudesse ganhar alguma vantagem galopando para longe, assim Andrei não a encontraria.

Enquanto isso, Eleanor começou a se preocupar porque Katarin não voltava. Ela sabia que Andrei as chamaria logo, por isso era preciso encontrá-la depressa. Por que fora confiar nela? Eleanor pensou.

- Lady Katarin?- ela chamou, descendo devagar pelo terreno elevado, afundando seus delicados sapatos na lama, e erguendo um pouco a barra do vestido para que esta não sujasse também. – Lady Katarin?- chamou mais uma vez, descendo cada vez mais e ficando preocupada. – Por favor, Lady Katarin, apareça. Precisamos voltar!

De repente, Eleanor sentiu uma presença atrás de si e por alguns segundos ficou aliviada. Porém o alívio não durou muito porque Katarin, munida com um pedaço considerável de madeira atingiu Eleanor em cheio na nuca, fazendo com que ela desmaiasse. Katarin sabia que apesar da pancada, Eleanor ficaria bem, ela apenas acordaria dali algumas horas com uma forte dor de cabeça. Havia um ponto certeiro na nuca, Vladimir tinha lhe ensinado que fazia as pessoas ficarem inconscientes em poucos minutos, mas sem riscos de vida, era só saber dar o golpe da maneira correta.

Eleanor caiu no chão e Katarin cuidou para deixá-la em uma posição razoavelmente confortável para que ela não acordasse com dores no corpo além da dor de cabeça. Então ela apressou-se em fugir, não tinha muito tempo. Caminhou sorrateira por entre as árvores e notou que Glauco e o outro homem de Andrei conversavam e comiam enquanto os cavalos descansavam. Jocasta estava com os cavalos deles. Não seria difícil atrair a atenção de sua égua.

Katarin olhou para as roupas que vestia. Definitivamente não conseguiria montar depressa e fugir usando todos aqueles panos, por isso ela desabotoou os delicados botões de pérolas do vestido emprestado que usava. Tirou a peça por completo e soltou as anquinhas de seus quadris que armavam a saia. Também retirou o corpete com haste de madeira que obrigava sua cintura a ser mais fina do que já era e seus seios a olharem eternamente para cima. Deixou de lado também a saia.

Usando apenas a camisete, anágua, as roupas de baixo e botas, Katarin engatinhou no chão enlameado, usando as árvores à beira do lago como camuflagem para não ser vista pelos homens enquanto chamava Jocasta.

Ela usou os dedos e os levou a boca para emitir um som tão discreto que poderia se passar pelo som de um passarinho silvestre, no entanto, Jocasta conhecia bem aquele som e ao ouvi-lo relinchou suavemente, trotando feliz até sua dona. Os homens estavam distraídos e não notaram que a égua se afastava.

Assim que Jocasta chegou perto, Katarin se aproximou dela. O saco de moedas estava preso à sua cintura e ela estava preparada para partir. Montou na égua devagar e galopou silenciosamente floresta adentro, era melhor se manter fora da estrada para que Andrei não a encontrasse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alguns minutos de descanso depois, os cavalos estavam prontos para seguirem viagem, mas Adrianno não encontrava Eleanor ou Lady Katarin.

- Vamos embora, Adrianno!- disse Andrei preparando sua sela para continuarem a viagem. – As mulheres já estão acomodadas na carruagem?

- Mestre...não consigo encontrá-las!

- Como é que é?- rosnou Andrei sem poder acreditar. – Do que está falando?

- Eu fui procurá-las a pouco, mas não as encontrei.- respondeu Adrianno com sinceridade.

- Maldição!- Andrei gritou, muito zangado. – Vasculhem tudo agora mesmo e encontrem-nas!

Adrianno, os outros homens e o próprio Andrei passaram a procurar no bosque ao redor tentando encontrar alguma pista de Eleanor e Katarin. A garota era muito astuta, ele já deveria saber. Não deveria ter mandado Eleanor com ela, deveria ter ido pessoalmente vigiá-la.

- Mestre!- gritou Aristides, surgindo do meio das árvores com Eleanor desacordada em seus braços.

Andrei correu na direção dele e tomou Eleanor em seus braços, levando-a para a carruagem. Seu coração batia descompassado, temendo que ela estivesse morta. Se Katarin a tivesse matado, ele mesmo a mataria com suas próprias mãos assim que a encontrasse.

Ele deitou Eleanor no banco da carruagem e sentiu-lhe o pulso. Embora ela estivesse desacordada, o pulso estava forte, ainda estava viva.

- Ela está bem?- Adrianno perguntou com preocupação.

- Parece que levou uma pancada na cabeça.- disse Andrei apalpando a cabeça dela e descobrindo um arroxeado na nuca. – Mas vai ficar bem, o pulso está forte.

- E Lady Katarin, Mestre? O que vai fazer com ela?

- Primeiro vou encontrá-la e depois torcerei o pescoço dela pessoalmente por ter feito isso.- afirmou Andrei. – Conor!- gritou e o cavalo veio depressa. Andrei montou o animal após ordenar que eles esperassem por ele ali mesmo.

- Será que vai mesmo conseguir trazê-la de volta, Mestre?- indagou Adrianno.

- Vou sim, meu amigo, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.- disse Andrei dando um tapinha na anca do cavalo. – Eia, Conor!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto Andrei galopava dentro da floresta, o vento foi ficando mais forte e mais frio. Nuvens pesadas tomaram o céu de repente, cobrindo-o com um manto escuro. Um raio cortou o horizonte e seguiu-se o som de um trovão, tão alto e tão estrondoso que espantou algumas aves da floresta.

Andrei viu a mudança no tempo e sentiu o cheiro da chuva. Ele sabia que uma forte tempestade estava prestes a cair. Precisava encontrar Katarin antes disso. O terreno da floresta era irregular e poderia haver deslizes de terra que fariam o cavalo escorregar. O caminho ficaria muito perigoso e Katarin poderia se machucar. Ela era sua responsabilidade agora.

- Vamos, Conor!- ele disse ao cavalo, alisando a crina do animal e Conor seguiu pela floresta, mas parecia um pouco inseguro como se pressentisse a tempestade. – Vamos, amigão!- Andrei insistiu e Conor continuou seguindo. Porém, outro trovão ainda mais forte e mais ensurdecedor que o anterior explodiu no céu e Conor jogou o corpo para trás, relinchando alto, fazendo com que Andrei tivesse que segurar com força nas rédeas para não tombar para trás. – Eia, Conor!- Andrei gritou e o cavalo voltou a se apoiar, mas as patas do garanhão chafurdaram na lama. – Vamos, meu amigo.- Andrei falou calmamente com ele. – Não me deixe na mão agora. Precisamos encontrar aquela garota estúpida!

Foi nesse momento que Andrei ouviu o inconfundível relinchar de outro cavalo, não muito longe dali, seguido do som de patas batendo contra a água da chuva que agora começava a jorrar forte e batia contra as cotas de Andrei como se fosse uma surra de açoite.

- Você ouviu isso, Conor? Acho que a encontramos. Avante!- Andrei gritou puxando as rédeas do cavalo com força para que o animal voltasse a seguir, ao mesmo tempo em que estalava seu chicote contra o lombo endurecido de Conor. O vento constante da tempestade trouxe um cheiro adocicado no ar. As narinas de Andrei de Tulcea se dilataram e ele teve certeza de que estava prestes a encontrar Katarin de Erich.

E de fato, ela não estava muito longe. A chuva atrapalhara seus planos de fuga, a lama tornava o galopar de Jocasta lento, e os trovões assustavam a égua. Katarin estava encharcada, a água pesada que caía por entre as árvores em grossos pingos desfez o coque que prendia seu cabelo e a trança caiu para trás, como um fardo, colando os cabelos às suas costas e puxando seu corpo contra o vento.

Ela estremeceu quando ouviu o som de um cavalo galopando na lama logo atrás dela e mordeu o lábio inferior, respirando fundo e seguindo. Ela sabia que era ele. Quase podia sentir o cheiro de couro novo das botas de Andrei, o mesmo cheiro que sentira quando estiveram galopando juntos.

- Você não vai me pegar... – ela murmurou, forçando a égua a galopar mais depressa, mas o garanhão de Andrei era muito mais rápido que a doce Jocasta.

- Katarin de Elrich, pare agora mesmo!- a voz de Andrei soou por trás dela, sobrepondo-se ao som dos trovões que estalavam no céu, do intenso combate entre as nuvens.

- Vamos, Jocasta!- Katarin gritou, mas o pobre animal, na tentativa de galopar mais depressa por seguir as ordens de sua dona acabou torcendo a pata e sua perna fraquejou. Katarin caiu para frente, de joelhos na lama. Acabou batendo um deles em uma pedra com o impacto.

- Au!- ela exclamou de dor antes de se levantar e correr em meio à chuva na melhor velocidade que podia mesmo mancando.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, menina estúpida?- Andrei praguejou descendo de Conor e o atando junto a uma árvore rapidamente antes de ir atrás de Katarin. Jocasta ficou parada, fazendo pequenos sons de dor, talvez sua pata estivesse quebrada. Andrei sentiu pena dela, mas não podia parar para verificá-la agora, precisava achar Katarin, agora mais do que nunca porque ela estava machucada. – Katarin!- ele chamou.

Ela podia ouvi-lo procurando por ela e seu joelho doía muito, mas Katarin não iria parar, não agora. Jamais seria a escrava daquele homem, não permitiria que ele a casasse com um imbecil qualquer só para meter a mão em sua herança.

- Eu sei que está machucada!- ele disse. – Apareça agora mesmo e me deixe dar uma olhada em seu joelho, menina teimosa!

Katarin se esgueirou por entre as árvores, enxergando com dificuldade por causa da chuva, os braços estavam envoltos em torno do corpo porque ela sentia muito frio. Os raios e trovões continuavam incessantes.

- Katarin!- Andrei chamou mais uma vez e novamente teve a sorte de sentir o vento trazendo o cheiro de jasmim que exalava de Katarin. Sim, era isso, agora tinha certeza, ela cheirava a jasmim. Seguiu seu olfato e a encontrou, encolhida contra um tronco morto, apoiada em um monte de musgos. Ela estava pálida, seu corpo tiritava e os dentes batiam uns nos outros por causa do frio. – Achei você!

- É mesmo?- ela indagou com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios arroxeados pelo frio e pulou sobre ele tão de repente que por alguns segundos, Andrei não teve nenhuma reação. Só conseguiu reagir quando sentiu a lâmina de uma adaga cortando seu braço direito.

- O que está fazendo?

- Me livrando de você.- ela respondeu. Ele a segurou pelos ombros, com muita força, mas não conseguiu impedir que a adaga raspasse levemente contra seu rosto. Um filete de sangue bem fino escorreu da pele machucada.

- Eu infelizmente não posso me livrar de você ainda!- foi a resposta de Andrei ao segurar na cintura dela com força e apertar suas mãos contra ela, fazendo-a ofegar. O movimento fez com que Katarin sentisse que suas costelas iriam se partir a qualquer momento. O saco de moedas que ela trazia preso à cintura caiu no chão. Andrei olhou para aquilo e sentiu que sua fúria aumentava. Aonde Katarin tinha conseguido aquele dinheiro, afinal?

- Ouça, eu não quero machucar você, Katarin, mas não está me dando nenhuma escolha!

- Ahhhhhh!- ela gritou com raiva, tentando se desvencilhar dele e um de seus joelhos o acertou na altura do estômago. Andrei mordeu o lábio inferior de dor e a soltou por um momento. Ela tentou correr dele, mas seu joelho estava machucado demais e Katarin não conseguiu ir longe. Logo um dos braços de Andrei a alcançou e a trouxe de volta, pressionando-a contra o corpo dele.

Katarin enfiou suas unhas nos ombros dele, fazendo com que a pele ali sangrasse e Andrei ofegou, dizendo:

- Não faça isso! Se pensa que está me machucando, só está tornando as coisas piores pra você!

- Me solta!- ela berrou.

- Não!- respondeu Andrei agarrando-a com ambos os braços e mantendo-a presa a ele pela cintura. O cheiro dela era muito bom e seu corpo estava deliciosamente encaixado ao dele. Aquela garota seria sua perdição se não lutasse contra isso, pensou Andrei. – Eu vou levá-la de volta para a carruagem e nós seguiremos viagem para Bucareste. Não existe outro lugar que você possa ir. Sou o responsável por você agora, quando é que vai entender isso?

- Me deixa ir!

- Eu já disse que não!

Enfurecida, Katarin usou o peso do próprio corpo para derrubá-lo ao chão. Por causa da lama, o solo deslizava e ambos estavam no topo de um pequeno barranco. O movimento de Katarin para empurrar Andrei fez com que eles rolassem para baixo, caindo um em cima do outro.

Ela caiu por cima dele e seus olhos se encontraram. Andrei ficou sem ar ao focar nos olhos azuis dela, eram incrivelmente profundos. A pele molhada dela, embora estivesse frio, era quente ao toque e seus lábios tão vermelhos. Ele não resistiu tocá-los. Passou o dedo por eles bem devagar, sentindo a textura macia da boca de Katarin, mas ela usou os dentes para feri-lo e mordeu sem nenhuma piedade o dedo dele.

O som que saiu da garganta de Andrei foi um estranho grunhido quando ela fez isso. Ele puxou seu dedo dos lábios dela em desespero e uma gota de sangue rolou pelo indicador dele. Katarin sentiu uma estranha vontade de beijar o dedo machucado dele e sorver o sangue morno, mas quando Andrei notou que ela estendia a língua para fazê-lo, ele a impediu depressa:

- Não faça isso!

Isso pareceu trazê-la de volta à realidade e Katarin tornou a lutar com ele na lama, gritando, arranhando-o e esperneando. Andrei tentou contê-la novamente, ele não queria ter que machucá-la de verdade, mas ela não parava de se debater contra ele. E era linda fazendo isso. Andrei não conseguia parar de admirar a beleza e a coragem dela ao lutar contra um homem inegavelmente maior do que ela e muito mais forte.

Entretanto, durante o intenso combate, Katarin bateu a cabeça contra uma pedra pontiaguda e seus olhos se alargaram em choque.

- O que houve?- disse ele, vendo uma lágrima involuntária escorrer do olho dela. A essa altura, ela estava debaixo do corpo dele.

- Acho que...eu...bati a cabeça... – ela conseguiu dizer antes de desmaiar embaixo dele.

Andrei aliviou de imediato o peso de seu corpo de cima dela. Tocou-lhe a cabeça para ver onde ela se machucara e sentiu um líquido quente e viscoso escorrer de um ferimento dentre os cabelos molhados dela. Levantou sua mão e viu que estava melada de sangue.

- Garota estúpida!- ele resmungou entre dentes e deixou que a chuva lavasse o sangue de suas mãos antes de tentar acordá-la. – Não durma agora...você bateu a cabeça, não pode dormir!- ele a sacudiu com força e Katarin abriu metade dos olhos, mas não parecia estar vendo-o realmente. – Katarin?- ele chamou, acariciando a parte do cabelo dela onde não havia sangue.

- Papai... – disse ela baixinho. – Eu estou com medo, papai. Posso dormir com você?

- Diabos!- Andrei resmungou. – Eu não sou o seu pai! Você está delirando, menina.

A chuva começou a diminuir e Andrei tirou o excesso de água dos próprios olhos e notou o estado deplorável de sua protegida. Aquele monte de roupas pesadas e encharcadas que ela usava a deixaria doente mais rápido do que ele conseguiria arranjar um bom casamento para ela.

Resolveu diminuir um pouco daquele fardo de tecidos e desabotoou a anágua dela, tirando-a. A camisete branca estava grudada ao corpo dela como uma segunda pele e mais uma vez seus adoráveis seios estavam expostos para ele. Uma visão tentadora demais para o controlado Andrei.

- Ela é apenas uma menina... – ele lembrou a si mesmo. – Apenas uma menina...

Katarin piscou algumas vezes, confusa e indagou a ele, como se tivesse voltado a si momentaneamente:

- O que vai fazer comigo, Andrei?

- Vou te dar umas palmadas assim que possível.- ele respondeu indo recolher o saco de moedas que ela deixara cair no chão e em seguida pegando-a em seus braços com muito cuidado e carregando-a em seu colo. Katarin estava tão zonza que não se importou quando ele fez com que ela recostasse o rosto contra a camisa molhada dele.

Não estavam muito longe de onde ele deixara os cavalos, levaria Katarin de volta ao acampamento com Conor e depois mandaria um dos homens voltar para pegar a égua machucada. O céu já estava quase totalmente escuro e ele gostaria de sair daquela floresta fria e perigosa o mais rápido possível.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adrianno já estava ficando muito preocupado com a demora de seu patrão. Já fazia algum tempo que ele entrara na floresta atrás de sua problemática protegida e ainda não retornara. Uma terrível tempestade tinha caído, mas agora a fúria do céu já amainara.

Ele se protegera da chuva dentro da carruagem juntamente com Eleanor, enquanto Glauco e Aristides se abrigaram com os cavalos sobre a copa de uma árvore frondosa, ainda assim ambos estavam encharcados.

Dentro da carruagem, Eleanor acordara com uma forte dor de cabeça, mas estava bem apesar disso. Ela perguntou por Andrei e Katarin, e Adrianno explicou-lhe que a garota fugira e que o patrão tinha ido atrás dela.

- Foi minha culpa.- a moça murmurou. – Eu deveria ter notado que ela pretendia fugir.

- Não, não foi sua culpa, Eleanor. A garota é difícil, bem diferente do que o patrão estava imaginando. Se ele conseguir encontrá-la, terá sérios problemas para contê-la. Honestamente tenho minhas dúvidas se ele conseguirá mantê-la no em seu castelo por muito tempo. Apesar de ser uma nobre, ela não foi criada como uma. Ela é uma guerreira sanguinária, uma caçadora de vampiros. Eu não entendo como Mestre Andrei foi aceitá-la em seus domínios...

- Mestre Andrei sabe o que faz.- garantiu Eleanor, erguendo-se no acento da carruagem mesmo com a dor de cabeça que estava sentindo. A chuva tinha passado e ela gostaria de ver se Andrei já estava voltando.

- Já anoiteceu.- disse Adrianno. – Onde o Mestre poderia estar?

De repente, eles ouviram sons de um cavalo galopando a toda velocidade, vindo de dentro da floresta. Aristides e Glauco ficaram atentos, com suas espadas e adagas preparadas caso se tratasse de um salteador ou coisa pior. Mas então Andrei surgiu diante deles, montado em Conor e trazendo a fugitiva em seus braços, desmaiada.

- Mestre!- disse Eleanor descendo da carruagem e indo até ele. – O que aconteceu com ela?

- Eleanor, me agrada muito ver que se sente melhor.- disse ele. – Segure-a, Adrianno.- Andrei pediu olhando para seu secretário. Adrianno estendeu os braços e pegou Katarin do cavalo. – Ela bateu com a cabeça.- contou ele orientando Adrianno para que a levasse para a carruagem.

Eleanor parou diante dele e tocou seu rosto marcado pela adaga de Katarin.

- O senhor se machucou, Mestre.- disse ela, observando além do machucado no rosto, a marca das unhas de Katarin nos ombros dele e algumas escoriações nos braços.

- Eu vou ficar bem, você sabe disso.- murmurou ele seguindo para a carruagem.

Assim que Adrianno colocou Katarin no mesmo banco onde Eleanor estivera deitada antes, Andrei disse a ela:

- Envolva- a com um cobertor quente até chegarmos à hospedaria.

Eleanor assentiu e procurou depressa por um cobertor no meio da bagagem, em seguida envolveu o corpo trêmulo de Katarin com o tecido felpudo, tentando deixá-la o mais aquecida possível. Adrianno deixou as duas a sós e foi buscar seu cavalo para que eles seguissem viagem até a vila mais próxima.

- Aristides, siga reto na floresta e encontrará Jocasta, a égua de Katarin. Ela está com a pata machucada, mas acredito que conseguirá andar até a vila, mesmo que bem devagar.

- A égua dela machucou a pata?- indagou Adrianno.

Andrei assentiu.

- Se é assim, por que arriscar a vida de Aristides por esse animal? Poderá dar outro cavalo para a garota se lhe aprouver, Mestre.- opinou Adrianno. – O senhor sabe que tipo de criaturas habitam a floresta à noite.

- Vá agora mesmo, Aristides!- Andrei ordenou e o homem o obedeceu sem nenhum questionamento, adentrando a floresta atrás do animal machucado.

- Ela ama aquela égua e Aristides está muito bem preparado para enfrentar qualquer tipo de perigo que surgir.- Andrei justificou. – Eu a estou levando para viver em um castelo desconhecido, numa cidade desconhecida depois de ela ter passado a vida inteira em Brimstone. A última coisa que eu quero ou preciso, Adrianno é fazer com que ela me odeie ainda mais.

- Então o senhor deseja agradá-la trazendo-lhe a égua de volta?

- Só quero que ela confie em mim, Adrianno. No momento, isso é o mais importante para mim. Agora vamos dar o fora daqui, a temperatura está caindo demais.

Algumas horas depois, eles chegaram à pequena vil no meio do nada, ironicamente chamada de "Vila Feliz". Só havia uma única hospedaria naquele lugar. Era toda de pedra, com quartos muito simples, mas pelo menos era limpa, aquecida e a dona do estabelecimento prometeu que prepararia uma boa refeição quente para todos.

A senhora que se chamava Helga, olhou de maneira desconfiada para Andrei quando ele adentrou o pequeno salão de entrada da hospedaria com Katarin nos braços.

- O que houve com ela?- indagou.

- Minha noiva está muito resfriada.- mentiu Andrei. – Estamos viajando para a capital onde nos casaremos.- ele olhou para Eleanor que os acompanhava. – Esta é a dama de companhia dela.

A expressão da mulher mudou ao ver Eleanor e ela abriu um sincero sorriso para eles.

- Venham comigo, tenho um bom quarto com uma cama quente para que sua noiva possa descansar, Lorde Andrei.

Ele sorriu em agradecimento e subiu as escadas para o andar de cima onde ficavam os quartos com Katarin nos braços. Ela ainda estava semi-inconsciente, vez por outra dizia coisas sem sentido. Andrei esperava que ela não fizesse isso na frente da boa senhora Helga.

Katarin estava suja de lama e ia precisar de um banho, além disso ela deveria ter arranhões e machucados pelo corpo inteiro. Seria preciso limpá-la para poder tratar os ferimentos. Ele agradeceu ao seu bom senso por ter trazido Eleanor com ele, caso contrário, teria que banhá-la e cuidar dela ele mesmo, o que não seria uma boa ideia de jeito nenhum. Não importava o quanto fosse sensato e responsável, ele ainda era um homem e Katarin uma linda mulher que vinha tirando-o do sério desde que pusera os olhos nela.

- Vou ordenar que tragam água morna imediatamente para banhá-la enquanto você a despe. Precisa limpar os ferimentos dela.- Andrei disse a Eleanor.

- Sim, Mestre.- respondeu ela.

- Sente-se mesmo bem?- perguntou ele.

- Eu estou bem, sinto apenas um pouco de dor de cabeça.- ela respondeu com sinceridade.

- Obrigado por cuidar dela mesmo depois do que ela fez a você.- disse ele, depois de colocar Katarin na cama.

- Estou fazendo isso pelo senhor, Mestre.- disse Eleanor com os olhos baixos.

Andrei suspirou diante do último comentário dela e disse:

- Sabe que eu serei eternamente grato a você, não sabe?

Ela assentiu e ele deixou o quarto. Uma empregada da hospedaria não demorou muito a trazer um balde com água morna, sabão e uma esponja. Eleanor agradeceu e trancou a porta assim que a empregada saiu. Então ela despiu toda a roupa de Katarin e cuidadosamente esfregou a lama do corpo dela com a esponja. Havia arranhões em seus braços e pernas, mas nada grave. O joelho havia sido o mais prejudicado, estava inchado e tinha um corte considerável na pele. Eleanor pediu à criada da hospedaria que lhe trouxesse algumas ervas, preparou um ungüento e aplicou no joelho dela, atando o ferimento por fim com uma tira de tecido limpa. Por último checou o ferimento na cabeça dela, o pequeno corte estava aberto e Eleanor precisou suturá-lo com agulha e linha. Por sorte sempre carregava seu kit de costura consigo.

Enquanto fazia isso, ela pensava sobre o quanto Andrei parecia perturbado com a ideia de tomar conta de Katarin. Antes ele parecia apenas aborrecido com aquela nova tarefa, agora seu mundo parecia girar em torno de sua protegida e ela nunca o tinha visto assim. Mas de certa forma, podia compreender os sentimentos dele já que o conhecia muito bem. A garota era muito bonita, mas afora isso, ela era diferente de tudo o que ele esperava, e o desafiava. Eleanor não sabia até que ponto isso era bom para Andrei. Katarin gemeu um pouco durante a sutura de seu ferimento e chamou suavemente, duas vezes, um nome desconhecido para Eleanor:

- Sebastian...Sebastian...

- Shiii...Lady Katarin.- disse Eleanor segurando a mão dela. – Procure descansar, vai ficar tudo bem.

Ela terminou de cuidar de Katarin e a cobriu com um cobertor de algodão e outro de lã, deixando-a nua, mas confortável e aquecida porque a garota ainda parecia sentir muito frio. Andrei veio vê-la mais tarde e ficou um bom tempo observando-a dormir. Eleanor ficou em silêncio, apenas sentada na outra ponta da cama, esperando que Andrei partisse para que ela própria pudesse descansar.

- Ela não comeu nada, não é mesmo?- observou ele, de repente.

- Não, Mestre.- respondeu Eleanor. – Tentei fazê-la beber um pouco de leite, mas eu não consegui fazê-la acordar.

- O ferimento na cabeça deve tê-la deixado exausta.

- Eu tentarei fazê-la comer pela manhã antes de seguirmos viagem, Mestre.- prometeu Eleanor. – O senhor deveria descansar um pouco também.

Andrei concordou e se recolheu aos seus aposentos para descansar. No entanto, no meio da madrugada, Katarin despertou e gritou tão alto que acordou todas as pessoas que dormiam na hospedaria.

Eleanor que dormia em uma cama ao lado da dela levantou-se depressa e esquecendo-se de calçar seus delicados sapatos de seda e até mesmo de vestir seu robe, correu somente de camisola para fora do quarto e topou com Andrei no corredor. Ele estava descabelado e com o peito desnudo. Vários hóspedes apareceram no corredor também, abrindo as portas de seus quartos, rostos confusos, querendo descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Katarin gritou outra vez.

- Eu não sei o que está havendo com ela, Mestre.- disse Eleanor, preocupada.

Andrei a seguiu de imediato para dentro do quarto e sem nada dizer deitou-se na cama ao lado de Katarin. Ela ainda estava dormindo, mas debatia-se na cama e pronunciava palavras sem sentido. Andrei a trouxe para junto de seu corpo e abraçou-a, dizendo a Eleanor em seguida:

- Por favor, saía e feche a porta, Eleanor.

Ela hesitou em sair dali e disse:

- Mestre, eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas não é apropriado que o senhor se deite com ela e permaneçam sozinhos no quarto.

- Se não é da sua conta, nem deveria estar falando sobre isso.- disse ele. – Agora saia!

- Sim, Mestre.- respondeu ela por fim, saindo e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Continua...


	8. Menina Veneno

**Capítulo 7- Menina Veneno**

Dormir não era a atividade preferida de Andrei havia muitos anos. Não que ele tivesse alguma dificuldade para fechar os olhos à noite e permitir-se descansar. Mas adormecer para ele significava tormento havia algum tempo. Um longo tempo na verdade, mas mesmo sendo longo parecia que fazia apenas dias que sua vida tinha mudado para sempre e se tornado a atual vida solitária que ele conhecia.

Tudo era perfeito e metódico em seu pequeno mundo. Nada fora do lugar. Desde a limpeza de seu castelo, à organização de seus negócios e sua conduta em sociedade. Porém, na noite passada, Andrei tinha acabado de cometer uma sucessão de erros que nunca imaginou ser capaz de fazer. E tudo por causa de uma garota mimada e problemática.

Os problemas de Andrei começaram no dia em que ele recebeu a malfadada carta de Ares de Elrich, cobrando uma dívida firmada há dez anos atrás. Se soubesse que no dia em que Elrich resolvesse cobrar sua dívida, ele lhe daria de presente a tutela de Katarin Elena, Andrei teria assinado um contrato com o próprio sangue se recusando a assumir os cuidados com a mocinha, que afinal de mocinha não tinha nada.

Ao invés de sangue, deveria correr veneno em suas veias, veneno mortal, mas ao mesmo tempo viciante. Tudo naquela garota o atraia, seu corpo, seu cheiro, sua voz, seu sarcasmo e até mesmo sua teimosia. E se sentir atraído por uma menina de 17 anos era a coisa mais absurda e ridícula que Andrei poderia ter sentido em sua vida. Era velho demais para ela, obviamente. E sua missão era casá-la, não reivindicá-la para si.

Mas depois da luta que teve com ela na floresta, Andrei não conseguia sentir outra coisa por Katarin que não um desconfortável sentimento de posse. Sentia-se dono dela, e só de pensar em casá-la com outro podia sentir uma fúria vinda das profundezas de seu ser, ameaçando irromper para fora de seu corpo e destroçar o primeiro homem que fosse capaz de lançar um único olhar à sua protegida.

E para completar, mesmo sabendo que estava começando a se sentir assim em relação a ela, Andrei ainda fez a bobagem de passar a noite inteira com Katarin no mesmo quarto, e na mesma cama, sentindo-lhe o calor do corpo e inebriando-se em sua doce e selvagem essência.

Adormecida, ela parecia um belo anjo, com a alma cheia de candura e paz. Mas Andrei sabia que se ela abrisse os olhos, o cegaria com o brilho deles antes que sua língua ferina começasse a atacá-lo. No entanto, ao mesmo tempo em que ela era forte, rebelde e determinada, Andrei podia sentir uma vulnerabilidade tão grande nela que fazia seu coração doer por aquela pobre criatura de Deus, frágil e forte ao mesmo tempo. Foi por isso que ele passou a noite com ela depois de ouvi-la gritar em seus sonhos. Quando estava dormindo, Katarin era apenas uma menina frágil, que desde muito pequena foi obrigada a viver entre cabeças decepadas e banhos de sangue. Homens como o pai dela e o líder de Brimstone, Vladimir, mereciam ser enforcados por transformarem anjos como Katarin em armas mortais.

Depois de uma noite inteira sem dormir, aquecendo e velando sua protegida, Andrei não se sentia cansado, muito pelo contrário. Ficar admirando a beleza morena dela em seus braços o fazia ansiar por algo que ele saiba que jamais poderia ter: o amor sincero de uma mulher. Um amor simples e puro. Mas jamais seria assim porque todas as mulheres que se aproximavam dele tinham apenas um único interesse, maltratar seu coração e se apossar de sua vasta fortuna.

O dia já estava quase nascendo e ele pretendia deixar o quarto antes que os hóspedes acordassem e percebessem que passara a noite inteira com ela. Era preciso guardar a boa reputação de sua protegida se quisesse conseguir um bom matrimônio para ela.

Esperou por mais alguns minutos até que resolveu se levantar e chamar Eleanor para que ficasse com ela, porém, no instante em que Andrei se mexeu na cama, Katarin também se moveu, mas de forma sinuosa. Ela ondulou o corpo e suspirou inconscientemente em seu sono.

- Hummmm...

Andrei sentiu-se um pouco agitado ao vê-la assim, mas manteve o controle quando tocou de leve a testa dela para saber se a febre tinha baixado e ficou aliviado ao descobrir que a temperatura do corpo dela tinha voltado ao normal.

Ele sentou-se na cama e esfregou os olhos, pronto para se levantar quando sentiu os quadris de Katarin encostarem na parte baixa de suas costas, num lento roçar. As batidas do coração dele aceleraram. Voltou-se para ela e percebeu que ela movia o corpo novamente, de forma sensual.

Andrei piscou os olhos verdes. Aquilo parecia erótico demais para uma garota que estivera doente e que agora estava profundamente adormecida. Ela soltou mais um pequeno gemido e os lençóis que cobriam seu corpo começaram a escorregar pelos ombros. Ele pôde ver que os seios dela olhavam para cima, marcando o lençol, quase furando o tecido de algodão de tão eriçados.

- Katarin... – ele murmurou, se levantando depressa da cama, sentindo-se cada vez mais perturbado por ela.

Foi nesse momento que ela abriu os olhos e deu uma gargalhada antes de fitá-lo com um olhar travesso:

- Então é isso o que você quer, Lorde Andrei?

- O quê?- retrucou Andrei, surpreso com a ousadia dela.

- Se é isso que você quer... – Katarin provocou ameaçando abaixar a parte de cima do lençol que cobria seu corpo nu. - ...eu posso te dar e o nosso assunto ficaria resolvido de uma vez por todas. Você me deixaria ir e não precisaríamos nos ver nunca mais.

- Pare de se comportar como uma leviana!- ele ralhou com ela. – Eu já disse a você que não estou interessado!

- Ah, é mesmo?- disse ela, sentando-se na cama e puxando o lençol contra o corpo. Seus longos cabelos que antes estiveram presos em uma trança estavam agora espalhados sobre seus ombros, os fios negros emaranhados e lindos. Eram tão escuros que um brilho azulado os recobria para combinar com o tom azul de seus olhos. – Se isso fosse verdade por que você estaria aqui comigo deitado numa cama? É óbvio que sabe que eu estou nua. Se pretende mesmo arranjar um marido para mim, como diz, já devia saber que nenhum nobre tolo vai querer uma mercadoria danificada.

- Você não é uma mercadoria, Lady Katarin!- esbravejou Andrei. – Você é uma mulher, ou melhor, você é uma garota estúpida e estou percebendo que é por este motivo que terei sérios problemas em arranjar um bom marido para você, o homem que te fará andar na linha.

- Não existe esse homem!- disse Katarin. – Está perdendo o seu tempo!

- Não!- discordou ele tentando ignorar o quanto a sensualidade e beleza dela o perturbavam. – Eu vou domar você garota. Em pouco tempo você estará bem mansinha e eu poderei me livrar de você.

- Se quer me domar...- falou ela. – Por que não começa a tentar aqui e agora nessa cama?

A proposta ousada e o tom rouco de voz dela, somado ao olhar interessado que ela lançou ao seu peito desnudo fez com que Andrei estremecesse como um adolescente e ele se odiou por isso. Não podia perder o controle na frente daquela garota ou jamais conseguiria fazê-la respeitá-lo. Ela estava brincando com ele, se divertindo às suas custas, nada mais. Se ele realmente tentasse fazer alguma coisa com ela, Katarin provavelmente começaria a chorar como uma gatinha assustada. Ela era apenas uma menina e ele precisava ficar lembrando a si mesmo disso.

- Não vou mais perder tempo com suas tolices.- avisou Andrei. – Eu estava na cama com você porque estava com muita febre depois de ter batido a cabeça fazendo idiotices na floresta e eu precisava me certificar de que minha protegida ficaria bem. Pelo que eu estou vendo, nesse momento você me parece ótima.

- Pois eu vou dizer a todos os meus pretensos pretendentes que o meu tutor tem por hábito dormir na mesma cama que eu, nós dois totalmente nus e que você gosta de me tocar quando não tem ninguém olhando.

Dessa vez foi ele quem riu.

- E você acha que alguém na Corte em Bucareste acreditaria nisso? Você passaria apenas como a menina malcriada que é, e o que é pior, a sociedade passaria a chamá-la de leviana. Eu mesmo estou inclinado a pensar dessa forma. Portanto, responda com sinceridade à minha pergunta: você ainda é casta, Katarin Elena de Elrich?

- Por que não vem aqui descobrir?- foi a resposta dela.

- Diabos!- ele resmungou, batendo com força o punho contra uma pequena mesa de madeira que havia dentro do quarto, balançando um jarro com água que tinha lá em cima.

- Você acha que me assusta com esses rompantes de fúria?- cutucou ela. – Pra mim, _cão que ladra não morde._

Andrei respirou fundo e engoliu mais aquela provocação. Ele não podia deixá-la vencer e tudo o que Katarin queria era fazê-lo perder o controle, de um jeito ou de outro.

- Vou mandar Eleanor vir até aqui imediatamente. Ela lhe trará outro vestido e roupas de baixo adequadas para que você fique pronta para seguirmos viagem.

- Não vou colocar vestido nenhum!- disse ela. – Se quiser mesmo que eu continue te acompanhando até Bucareste vai ter que me deixar usar minhas próprias vestes e não irei viajar dentro da carruagem como uma mocinha tola. Eu irei cavalgando Jocasta.

- Jocasta? Finalmente você se lembrou dela. Não Lady Katarin, você não poderia cavalgá-la, mesmo que eu permitisse e sabe por quê? Porque ontem sua égua machucou a pata durante sua aventura na floresta.

Os olhos de Katarin se encheram de preocupação pelo adorado animal. Ela fora tão egoísta deixando Jocasta para trás na floresta, até havia se esquecido disso. Agora ela deveria estar sofrendo, machucada e perdida.

- Onde ela está?- gritou levantando-se da cama enrolada nos cobertores.

Andrei desviou os olhos do corpo dela, delineado pelos lençóis e respondeu:

- Eu mandei que um de meus homens a trouxesse. Ela está no estábulo da hospedaria agora e sua pata foi cuidada. Jocasta irá ficar boa mas você não poderá cavalgá-la por algumas semanas.

- Isso é sério?- indagou Katarin. – Você a trouxe mesmo? Não a deixou abandonada na floresta?

- O pobre animal não tem culpa de ter uma dona como você.- disse ele se dirigindo à porta do quarto. – Eleanor virá para cá de imediato, esteja pronta em alguns minutos ou viajará sem o desjejum.

- Usarei minhas próprias vestes!- ela insistiu. – Se não me deixar fazer isso, irei à Bucareste nua.

- Que seja!- Andrei concordou. – Use suas vestes agora, mas assim que chegarmos ao meu castelo você se vestirá como uma dama deve se vestir, eu fui claro?

- Obrigada.- Katarin disse, humildemente.

- Não me agradeça!- rosnou ele. – Só estou fazendo isso porque não quero que arruíne outro vestido de Eleanor.

- Não estou agradecendo pelas vestes. Eu usaria as minhas de qualquer jeito. – ela fez uma pausa e em seguida continuou: - Estou agradecendo por ter cuidado de Jocasta. Ela é muito importante pra mim.

- Você tem apenas alguns minutos!- repetiu ele ignorando o agradecimento dela e deixando o quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Vila Feliz, 20 de agosto de 1708. _

_Cada vez mais gosto menos de Andrei de Tulcea. E cada vez mais me sinto atraída por ele. É difícil de explicar, especialmente levando em consideração que à uma hora dessas, eu deveria estar cavalgando livre pelos campos, rumo a uma nova cidade onde recomeçaria minha vida. Mas ao invés disso, estou presa na mesma maldita carruagem de antes com a insuportável Eleanor. Ontem, durante minha fuga quase espetacular, eu golpeei a mulher na cabeça, e ainda assim hoje ela sorriu para mim e me tratou com tanta polidez que eu senti vontade de torcer-lhe o pescoço. Não sei por que ainda não o fiz. _

_Mas voltando ao meu digníssimo tutor, Andrei, não sei o que há de errado com ele. Também não sei o que há de errado comigo. Ele me perseguiu na floresta ontem quando descobriu que eu tinha fugido e a minha astúcia perdeu para a força dele, bati a cabeça em uma pedra e desmaiei. Depois disso, não me lembro de mais nada. E o pior é que não sei se perdi o dinheiro do meu pai ou se Andrei o escondeu de mim. Seria muito cômodo para ele colocar a mão em uma pequena parte de minha fortuna. Talvez ele seja um jogador e haja credores atrás dele querendo pegá-lo. Seria um bom motivo para que ele roubasse o meu dinheiro. _

_No entanto, a despeito disso, eu queria entender por que ele salvou a vida de Jocasta?Ele poderia ter deixado minha égua morrer e mandou que a trouxessem. Fiquei tão feliz em vê-la. Tendo ela por perto, não me sinto tão sozinha, sempre fomos inseparáveis. Eu mesma a domei e já enfrentamos muitas batalhas juntas, incluindo a terrível batalha contra Kagan._

_Outro fato que me deixou bastante curiosa a respeito das intenções de meu tutor foi quando despertei esta manhã na cama com ele. Como disse, eu não me lembro do que aconteceu depois que eu desmaiei, apenas acordei na cama com ele e estava nua. Muitas dúvidas passaram pela minha cabeça. Perguntei-me se ainda era casta, e resolvi provocar Andrei para ver quais seriam as reações dele a mim, isso responderia minha dúvida. Mas ele portou-se como um cavalheiro e pareceu nitidamente perturbado comigo, com minha nudez embaixo dos lençóis, com meus gemidos de falso deleite. Conclui que ele não tocara em mim e para minha surpresa isso me deixou decepcionada._

_De repente, percebi que eu queria que ele me tocasse, e me beijasse. A sensação de acordar na cama com o corpo quente e forte de um homem foi melhor do que um dia eu imaginei. Foi como no meu sonho, mas dessa vez foi real. Meu corpo reagiu ao dele de uma forma que nunca tinha acontecido antes, nem mesmo em meu interlúdio com Sebastian. Florina conversou comigo uma vez sobre as reações do corpo de uma mulher em relação ao corpo de seu amante. Eu senti as coisas que ela descreveu, meu corpo esquentou, meus seios se intumesceram, minha pele se arrepiou e eu me senti embaraçosamente úmida. Fiquei tão desesperada pelo toque dele, principalmente quando o vi de peito desnudo diante de mim._

_Já vi homens desnudos antes. Uma guerreira vê coisas que as mulheres comuns não veem. Muitos companheiros de batalhas se machucavam em nossas missões por Brimstone e eu ajudava a curar os ferimentos deles, cheguei a ver seus corpos nus e machucados. Mas o que eu vi hoje de manhã foi bem diferente. Eu acho que já disse isso, mas Andrei de Tulcea não é como os outros homens que já conheci. Ele é tão alto que minha cabeça bate abaixo de seus ombros, que são largos como se ele fosse uma muralha. Seu peito é musculoso e coberto de pelos castanhos e lisos que se afinam na cintura e formam um redemoinho ao redor do umbigo, então eles continuam abaixo da cintura alta de suas calças, fazendo-me imaginar todo o resto. Meu corpo estremece só de pensar em como ele seria nu por inteiro._

_Foi por isso que eu perdi a cabeça e falei tantas bobagens para ele. Agi como uma leviana como ele mesmo disse. Ofereci-me pra ele e não foi a primeira vez. Só que dessa vez eu tinha a plena consciência do que eu desejava. Mas ele me rejeitou, como fez anteriormente. Será que Andrei é imune a mim? Não foi o que eu senti quando encostei meu corpo no dele. Ele pareceu tão perturbado quanto eu com aquela proximidade, tenho certeza. Mas posso estar imaginando coisas. Um homem como ele não olharia duas vezes para uma guerreira como eu. Homens como ele preferem as garotas angelicais que jogam seus lencinhos bordados no chão para tentar atrair a atenção de seus pretendentes, mas eu não sou assim._

_Acabamos de deixar a Vila Feliz e ganhamos a estrada novamente. Eleanor está cochilando no banco em frente a mim, e lá fora Andrei cavalga ao lado de Adrianno. Eu não poderia fugir agora mesmo que quisesse, ele redobrou sua vigilância, notei. Preciso descobrir assim que tiver uma oportunidade, onde está o dinheiro do meu pai._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andrei manteve-se distante de Katarin pelo resto da viagem. Ele a vigiava de longe mas não ousou se aproximar, não depois do que tinha acontecido no quarto com ela. Esperava que ela não tivesse notado o quanto seu corpo reagira ao dela, o quanto a desejara com todas as suas forças, a ponto de quase pensar em esquecer quem ela era e por que a estava levando para viver em seu castelo. A tarefa de cuidar dela estava se tornando mais difícil do que ele pensava. Ao menos ela não fez novas tentativas de fuga durante o restante da longa viagem. Manteve-se quieta dentro da carruagem, e apenas saiu dela na única parada que eles fizeram pouco depois do meio dia para que os cavalos descansassem.

Então, ela humildemente pediu por um momento de privacidade para suas necessidades. Andrei aceitou, mas acompanhou a ela e Eleanor até uma área mais afastada. Colocou-se de costas enquanto ambas as mulheres faziam o que tinham de fazer, porém manteve-se alerta caso Katarin tentasse fugir, o que não aconteceu. Ele ficou até surpreso. Sua intuição lhe dizia que ela estava quieta demais e que era melhor ter cuidado. Talvez ela estivesse sendo tão obediente porque estava preocupada com sua égua, mas era melhor não arriscar e continuar vigilante, Andrei pensou.

A pequena comitiva de Lorde Andrei chegou à Tulcea, a enorme propriedade dele na área rural de Bucareste, de madrugada, debaixo de uma intensa chuva. Os cavalos estavam exaustos e moviam-se com esforço pela estrada lamacenta.

- Chegamos, Lady Katarin.- anunciou Eleanor de repente. Katarin estivera cochilando e assustou-se momentaneamente.

- O que você disse?

- Acabamos de chegar à Tulcea, milady.

Katarin espiou para fora e avistou um enorme castelo de quatro torres, mas ela não conseguiu ver ao certo o que o rodeava porque estava muito escuro ainda.

- Eu achava que Andrei vivia em uma mansão como a de meu pai.- Katarin comentou, impressionada com o lugar. Aos pés do castelo havia uma vila, parecia grande devido à quantidade de telhados, mas Katarin não podia ter certeza por causa da escuridão.

- Eu disse à milady que Mestre Andrei era um nobre importante.

Ela voltou a se recostar contra o estofado da carruagem. Se Katarin tinha alguma dúvida sobre o poder e fortuna de seu novo tutor agora não tinha mais. O homem parecia ser mais rico do que qualquer outro que ela já conhecera. Embora a família Elrich fosse abastada, nada se comparava àquilo.

Quando o conheceu, Katarin pensou que ele queria ser seu tutor porque estava interessado na fortuna dela, mas agora, vendo o quanto Andrei tinha dinheiro e poder, ela não compreendia porque ele aceitara a tarefa oferecida por seu pai. Será que ele e Ares de Elrich tinham sido amigos próximos? Katarin ouvira algo sobre pagar uma dívida para com o pai dela. Mas que tipo de acordo tinha sido aquele e por que ela havia sido envolvida?

Depois do que pareceram minutos intermináveis, a carruagem finalmente parou diante de um imenso calçadão de pedra. Um criado de libré apareceu do lado de fora com uma capa preta e envolveu os ombros de Katarin quando ela desceu da carruagem.

- Eu não preciso de nada disso!- disse ela, jogando a capa no chão.

- Mas milady... – disse o criado, confuso, mas Eleanor estendeu sua mão enluvada para fora e ele ocupou-se de ajudá-la a descer e pôr a capa nos ombros dela. Ela desceu da carruagem com a ajuda dele e colocou o capuz sobre a cabeça.

O criado olhou nervoso para Katarin que caminhava pela chuva com os cabelos soltos, em seus trajes não usuais para uma dama.

- Eu tentei protegê-la da chuva, Srta. Eleanor, mas ela não...

- Não precisa se preocupar, Charles. Mestre Andrei cuidará disso.- disse ela.

Andrei surgiu nesse momento, ele tinha acabado de entregar Conor e Jocasta ao cavalariço e viu quando Katarin desceu da carruagem no meio da chuva.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, garota estúpida?- ele indagou, aborrecido.

Katarin abriu a boca para responder, mas não conseguiu porque Andrei gritou com ela na frente de todos.

- Quer se resfriar? Já não basta a febre que teve na noite passada?

Ele a ergueu em seus braços e a colocou em seus ombros, entrando no castelo. Katarin ficou tão surpresa que não teve qualquer reação. A Sra. Cooper, a governanta do castelo apareceu nas escadas, em trajes de dormir e segurando um castiçal nas mãos.

- Boa noite, Mestre.- ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo que o patrão carregasse garotas daquele jeito para dentro do castelo todas as noites. – O senhor precisa de alguma coisa?

- Sim, eu preciso que você ordene que levem água morna para o quarto lilás, e depois quero que vá me encontrar lá com uma camisola limpa para Lady Katarin.

- Sim, Mestre.

- Mestre, o senhor ainda vai precisar de meus serviços esta noite?- indagou Eleanor surgindo atrás dele.

- Não.- ele respondeu ríspido. – Eu a chamarei quando precisar.

Eleanor fez uma reverência e retirou-se de perto dele. De repente não havia ninguém mais no amplo e semi-iluminado saguão de entrada do castelo. Katarin respirou fundo e recuperando sua rebeldia disse:

- Me ponha no chão agora mesmo, Andrei! Eu já estou ficando tonta.

- Farei isso quando chegarmos ao seu quarto.- respondeu ele subindo as escadas, mas retirou-a dos ombros e a segurou com mais gentileza, passando um braço por suas costas e outro por debaixo dos joelhos como se ela fosse uma criança. Katarin não tentou deixar o colo dele, apenas o fitou nos olhos e indagou:

- Por quê?

- Por que o quê?

- Por que cuidar de mim? Você vive nesse castelo, não precisa da fortuna do meu pai.

- Eu nunca estive interessado na fortuna do seu pai. Já te disse isso.

- Então o quê?

- Você faz perguntas demais.- disse ele, abrindo uma das portas de um extenso corredor com um dos pés.

Katarin viu-se em um quarto lindo, bem iluminado com muitas velas, uma cama grande de dossel com lençóis da mais pura seda, uma penteadeira cheia de artigos de toucador e um enorme guarda-roupa. Ela jamais vira nada igual.

Ele finalmente a pôs no chão e Katarin caminhou pelo quarto observando tudo.

- Tire toda a sua roupa e entre na banheira.- ele ordenou.

- Como seus criados acenderam as velas do quarto e trouxeram a água tão depressa?

- Faça o que eu estou mandando.

- Vai ficar aí me olhando tirar a roupa?- ela o provocou e o olhar de Andrei assumiu um brilho estranho. Não era o mesmo olhar de desejo que ele tivera para ela na hospedaria, agora era um olhar selvagem, quase predador.

- Se quiser sobreviver neste castelo, mocinha, é melhor passar a controlar essa sua língua.- Andrei advertiu dando as costas a ela.

A governanta entrou no quarto assim que ele saiu, segurava uma toalha, escova de cabelo e uma camisola branca nas mãos.

- Andrei!- Katarin gritou indo para a porta. – Onde você vai? Não respondeu minhas perguntas! Andrei!- ela gritou de novo, mais alto e ouviu o som de uma chave sendo girada na fechadura. – O quê? Você está me trancando aqui? Seu maldito!

- É melhor tirar essa roupa molhada, milady.- disse a governanta.

- Dane-se a roupa molhada. Ele foi embora e trancou a nós duas aqui!- os olhos de Katarin estavam cheias de lágrimas agora. – Onde ele foi? Você sabe me dizer?

- Ele precisava ir, milady. Estará mais segura aqui. Agora tire essas roupas, por favor, ou vai se resfriar.

Derrotada, Katarin tirou toda a roupa e entrou na banheira. Que lugar era aquele onde todos tinham o direito de humilhá-la e de expô-la daquele jeito? O pranto veio em ondas sucessivas enquanto a Sra. Cooper lavava seus cabelos. Aquela mulher não era Florina e jamais seria. Katarin queria tanto poder escapar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

O som de pássaros cantando alegremente no beiral da janela despertou Katarin de seu sono confuso. Ela abriu os olhos de repente e percebeu que estava deitada em uma cama desconhecida outra vez. Há dias que não acordava em sua própria cama, o que tinha se tornado um desagradável problema.

Piscando os olhos devagar para se acostumar à nesga de luz que ultrapassava a cortina rosa pálido presa à janela, Katarin foi recordando-se aos poucos dos últimos acontecimentos da noite passada. Ao menos desta vez acordava sozinha na cama. Mas não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. Ela ficara realmente chateada por Andrei ter feito toda aquela cena quando chegaram ao fabuloso castelo dele, e mais ainda por ele ter desaparecido sem lhe dar maiores explicações sobre o real motivo de ela estar ali.

- Aquele bastardo!- ela xingou e sentou-se na cama, tirando as cobertas de seda de cima de si. – Mas o que eu estou vestindo?- indagou-se observando a fina camisola branca que usava, com botões de pérolas, bordado inglês e uma franja na bainha. Era maravilhosa. Katarin nunca vestira nada igual. Apenas o toque do tecido em seu corpo era como uma carícia em sua pele.

Levantou-se da cama e começou a andar pelo quarto. Agora que era de manhã poderia ver os detalhes do lugar com mais clareza. Parou diante da penteadeira de madeira escura, com gavetas enormes e puxadores de ouro. Acima dela havia um espelho grande e um monte de artigos femininos de toucador que Katarin jamais havia visto. Sequer sabia para que serviam.

Ela começou a destampar os potes de vidro um por um. Cremes com fragrância de frutas e flores, pós e ceras coloridas, perfumes com essências magníficas, além de um conjunto de pente, escova e pincéis de maquiagem feitos da mais pura prata.

- Minha nossa!- ela exclamou diante de todas aquelas coisas e então foi olhar guarda-roupa. O maior que já tinha visto, feito da mesma madeira escura que a penteadeira. Katarin passou seus dedos sobre a superfície entalhada com motivos de flores de uma das portas e puxou a maçaneta feita de ouro, com entalhes trabalhados que lembravam conchas do mar. Mesmo sendo rica, Katarin jamais tivera nenhum desses mimos, todas as coisas que seu pai ou Vladimir lhe davam eram apenas práticas. Nada de bonito ou brilhante e ela tinha acabado de descobrir que gostava de coisas como essas. Entretanto, dentro do guarda-roupa não havia nada além do baú que tinha trazido de Brimstone com suas velhas coisas. Abriu o baú e encontrou suas vestes, entre outros pertences pessoais. Mas uma coisa que a deixou realmente surpresa foi encontrar dentro de seu baú o saco de moedas de ouro que pegara no escritório de seu pai com o intuito de fugir. Andrei o tinha devolvido. Mas por que fizera isso? Ele por acaso não tinha medo de que ela tentasse fugir de novo?

Seu diário estava lá também, junto com a pena e o pote de nanquim que Sebastian lhe dera. Se Andrei tinha devolvido suas coisas, talvez ele não fosse tão ruim assim como ela o estava pintando desde que tinham se conhecido. Se o pai dela realmente o tinha escolhido para ser seu tutor caso as coisas se complicassem em Brimstone deveria ter tido um bom motivo. Ares de Elrich confiava nele e Katarin precisava descobrir o motivo.

Quando ela fechou a porta do guarda roupa e pôs-se a examinar o lilás pálido das paredes e o tapete persa do chão, a porta do quarto se abriu e uma moça franzina e loira, de aparência pálida entrou lá carregando uma bandeja.

- Bom dia, milady.- disse a mocinha, muito educada, porém um pouco intimidada. – Trouxe seu café da manhã.- ela pôs a bandeja em uma mesinha perto da cama.

- Quem é você?- Katarin indagou.

- Meu nome é Calista, Lady Katarin.- respondeu ela. – Serei sua criada de quarto.

- Não me chame de lady!- disse Katarin com rispidez. – Por Deus, você é mais nova do que eu. Quantos anos você tem? 15?

- Tenho dezesseis anos, senhorita.- disse Calista e foi então que Katarin percebeu que mesmo sendo franzina, a moça possuía o ventre bastante avantajado, o que contrastava com sua fragilidade.

- Você está grávida?- Katarin perguntou, assustada.

A moça pôs uma mão protetora na barriga e respondeu:

- Sim, eu vou ter um bebê muito em breve.

- Mas você é tão jovem!- Katarin exclamou, chocada.

Dessa vez a moça não respondeu, apenas voltou seus olhos para a bandeja com o café da manhã e disse:

- A senhora deseja comer ou banhar-se primeiro? Pedi que trouxessem água morna.

- Você é casada?- Katarin questionou. – Quem é o pai do seu filho?

Calista continuou ignorando as perguntas de Katarin.

- Aconselho à milady que coma primeiro ou então os ovos irão esfriar. Poderá banhar-se em seguida.

- Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta!- insistiu Katarin. – Se não é casada, quem é o pai do seu filho? Por acaso é Andrei?

Dessa vez a moça não a ignorou, mas uma expressão de espanto formou-se em seu rosto.

- Oh, não, milady. Mestre Andrei não é o pai do meu filho. Ele é um homem muito generoso e me deu um emprego em seu castelo mesmo sabendo que vou ter um filho e que minha reputação foi arruinada. Minha família expulsou-me de casa e se não fosse por ele, eu teria morrido de fome. Por isso sou muito grata a ele.

- Entendo.- foi tudo o que Katarin conseguiu dizer depois daquela resposta.

- Perdoe-me por não ter respondido logo suas perguntas, é que tenho muita vergonha de minha condição.

- Não deve se envergonhar.- Katarin disse, solidária.

- Obrigada, milady. Mas por favor, não diga a Mestre Andrei que eu a aborreci. Porque se o fizer, ele ficará muito zangado comigo. Ele ordenou a todos nós que tratássemos milady como uma princesa.

- Ele mencionou isso?

- Oh, sim, senhorita. Mais de uma vez. Chamou todos os criados e anunciou que a protegida dele estava vindo viver em Tulcea e que nós deveríamos ser muito cordiais com a senhorita ou ele ficaria muito zangado, e ninguém ousaria provocar a fúria de Mestre Andrei, nem mesmo Eleanor.

- Por que nem mesmo Eleanor?

- Acho que a senhorita ainda não sabe, mas Eleanor não é apenas uma criada neste castelo. Ela tem mais poderes que a Sra. Cooper.

- Ela e Mestre Andrei são amantes?- Katarin indagou em voz baixa, muito curiosa.

- Eu não saberia dizer, Lady Katarin, mas uma vez... – a criada começou a soltar língua, mas foi subitamente interrompida pela entrada repentina da própria Eleanor.

- Bom dia, Lady Katarin. Já tomou seu café da manhã?

Katarin fitou Eleanor com hostilidade e não devolveu o cumprimento, muito menos lhe respondeu à pergunta, ao invés disso perguntou:

- Onde está Andrei?

- Mestre Andrei acordou cedo e saiu a negócios. Creio que foi visitar o Príncipe Regente.- Eleanor respondeu, e em seguida olhou para Calista: - Isso é tudo Calista, pode ir. Chamarei se Lady Katarin precisar de alguma coisa.

- Mas eu ia ajudar Lady Katarin a banhar-se e se vestir.- declarou a criada.

- Não será necessário.- disse Eleanor. – Eu posso fazer isso. Agora vá!

- Sim, Srta. Eleanor.- disse Calista antes de fazer uma mesura para Katarin e sair.

- Ela não deveria estar trabalhando se está grávida.- Katarin contestou.

- Posso assegurar que Calista não está fazendo tarefas pesadas e que sua gravidez está indo muito bem.

- Você sempre tem uma resposta pronta para tudo.- resmungou Katarin. – Agora diga, o que quer de mim?

- Mestre Andrei incumbiu-me de ser sua preceptora, como milady já deve saber, e uma de minhas tarefas será vesti-la adequadamente para conviver em sociedade.

Katarin revirou os olhos.

- Já disse que não estou interessada.

- A modista já está chegando para tirar suas medidas. Por isso é melhor que milady tome seu café e depois se banhe. Eu posso ajudá-la. Já estão trazendo a água.

- Não preciso de ajuda para tomar banho!- disse Katarin lembrando-se da péssima experiência em ter que banhar-se diante da governanta na noite passada. – Posso fazer isso sozinha.

- Muito bem.- concordou Eleanor. – Vou dar-lhe algum tempo e retornarei depois para levá-la até a modista. Precisamos nos apressar porque a senhorita será apresentada à alta sociedade daqui a quatro dias.

- Como é que é?- retrucou Katarin.

- Isso mesmo.- afirmou Eleanor. – Haverá um baile de máscaras no castelo dos Romanov. Mestre Andrei acredita que será a oportunidade perfeita para introduzi-la na sociedade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois que Eleanor partiu, Katarin ainda ficou pensando no que ela havia dito sobre o baile de máscaras. Não estava interessada em ir a baile nenhum para conhecer rapazes que só estariam interessados em sua fortuna. Seria melhor convencer seu tutor de que aquela história de arranjo de casamento era uma grande bobagem e que o melhor seria esperar que ela fizesse 21 anos para poder se livrar dela.

Disposta a evitar o enfadonho encontro com a modista, Katarin deixou seu quarto antes que Eleanor voltasse para buscá-la, e desta vez a porta não estava trancada. Ela banhou-se depressa, colocou uma de suas vestes e comeu o mais rápido que pôde os bolinhos de queijo e o mingau grosso de aveia para então poder fugir do quarto e de sua antipática preceptora.

Não havia ninguém nos amplos corredores bem arejados do castelo. Havia muitas janelas, dispostas de par em par, fazendo com que o sol iluminasse todos os aposentos. Katarin deteve-se diante de uma das janelas para observar o cenário lá fora.

Bucareste era muito diferente de Gherla ou de Brimstone. Não havia naquele lugar a atmosfera sombria que rondava os lugares onde Katarin crescera. Agora à luz do dia, ela podia visualizar toda a vasta e ensolarada propriedade de Andrei de Tulcea.

O luxuoso castelo estava cercado por lindos jardins cobertos de flores, assim como uma gigantesca plantação de videiras. Fileiras e mais fileiras de videiras carregadas de cachos de uvas suculentos, de três tipos de uvas. As preferidas de Katarin eram as roxas. Uma vez Vladimir trouxera um cacho para ela degustar durante uma ceia de natal em Brimstone. Ela jamais se esquecera do adocicado sabor. Sua boca encheu-se de água só de pensar em provar uma uva daquelas. Além de uvas, havia outras frutas no pomar, e também um enorme celeiro que deveria estar repleto de magníficos animais. Talvez Andrei gostasse muito de cavalos. Ele mostrara preocupação por Jocasta. Apenas alguém que amasse os cavalos como ela se importaria com um animal com a pata quebrada. Cavalos com a pata quebrada não eram de muita serventia e o mais comum a se fazer nessas circunstâncias seria sacrificá-lo. Mas Andrei não fizera isso. Sua adorada companheira estava viva graças a ele. Katarin queria muito vê-la.

Olhando pela janela ela poderia ver os estábulos ao longe, não parecia ser muito difícil chegar até lá. Bastava seguir a trilha de roseiras. O problema maior seria sair do castelo. Katarin percorreu durante um bom tempo os corredores escadarias e salões do lugar sem achar uma saída sequer para os jardins. Ela estava parada diante de uma imensa porta de vidro, pensando que caminho seguiria quando sentiu uma brisa suave atrás de si.

Ela voltou-se instintivamente para trás, para ver quem a espreitava, mas ao fazer isso não encontrou ninguém. Foi então que uma familiar voz grave a surpreendeu:

- Está perdida, Lady Katarin?- indagou Andrei surgindo diante dela como num passe de mágica.

Katarin assustou-se com a presença repentina dele, mas logo se recuperou do susto, ao contrário de seu coração que ficou bastante agitado quando ela o viu. Mas também pudera, que mulher não se admiraria diante da figura máscula e imponente de Lorde Andrei de Tulcea, todo vestido de branco e dourado como se fora um anjo vingador?

Continua...


	9. O pôr do sol em Tulcea

**Capítulo 8**

**O pôr do sol em Tulcea**

- Vejo que acordou bem disposta.- Andrei comentou quando Katarin não respondeu à sua pergunta.

- Onde está Jocasta?- Katarin perguntou tentando se desviar do fascínio que ele exercia sobre ela. A expressão no olhar dele era serena e relaxada, bem diferente do que ela se acostumara a ver nos olhos dele desde que o conhecera. Andrei parecia feliz por estar em casa.

- Um bom dia pra você também, milady.- disse ele, sarcástico.

- O que o dia poderia ter de bom?- Katarin gritou, ficando irritada com ele. – Qual é o seu problema? Por que está tentando ser gentil comigo? Eu só quero ver a minha égua!

- Lady Katarin de Elrich, eu estou tentando ser gentil com você desde a primeira vez que nos vimos, você é quem tem tornado isso difícil. Me diga, você gostou dos aposentos que lhe designei? Os criados a trataram bem? O café da manhã estava do seu agrado?

- Você é surdo, Andrei?- Katarin retrucou cada vez mais irritada com ele. – Eu lhe perguntei sobre Jocasta.

- E eu lhe fiz várias perguntas as quais não obtive nenhuma droga de resposta!- Andrei gritou e chegou tão perto dela que a sombra dele a cobriu completamente fazendo com que Katarin se sentisse minúscula diante dele. – E esta é a primeira lição que eu vou te ensinar, Katarin. Quando eu fizer a você uma pergunta você me dará uma resposta!

O coração de Katarin agora batia ainda mais descompassado, mas mesmo assim ela se mostrou calma diante dele e respondeu à altura:

- Você quer respostas? Te darei respostas então! Os aposentos estavam ótimos, minha cama é macia, odiei os criados até agora porque não preciso de ninguém para me dar banho e o café da manhã não chega aos pés do que Florina costumava preparar em Brimstone. E antes que você pergunte, odeio Eleanor. Ela é abusada e intrometida. Não preciso de uma preceptora e vou mandar você para o inferno se não me levar para ver Jocasta agora mesmo.

Para a surpresa de Katarin, Andrei gargalhou tão alto e tão forte que os músculos de seu peito mexeram levemente. O som da risada dele provocou uma sensação engraçada no estômago dela.

- Não ria de mim!- ela falou, duramente. Mas Andrei não parou. – Não ria de mim, seu maldito!- dessa vez ela gritou e bateu com os punhos no peito dele.

- Certo.- disse ele quando conseguiu parar de rir, afastando os punhos dela como se Katarin estivesse apenas lhe fazendo cócegas. – Pelo menos você respondeu às minhas perguntas. Já é um bom começo. Venha!- Andrei chamou se dirigindo à porta de vidro onde Katarin estivera parada em frente momentos antes decidindo qual caminho seguiria.

- Pra onde?- ela perguntou, desconfiada.

- Você não disse que queria ver sua égua, garota estúpida? Vamos então aos estábulos.

- Vai me levar aos estábulos?- Katarin questionou como se não estivesse realmente acreditando que Andrei faria isso.

- É o que pretendo. Mas se me questionar mais uma vez juro que a tranco de volta em seu quarto e engulo a chave. Agora vamos!

Katarin preparou-se para acompanhá-lo, mas Eleanor surgiu nesse momento. Ela vinha correndo pelos corredores e quando os viu, parou esbaforida para retomar o fôlego.

- Milady, eu a estava procurando. Ela já chegou.

Katarin olhou para Eleanor e então para Andrei. Seus olhos azuis suplicavam que ele a livrasse da chata Eleanor e a levasse aos estábulos para ver Jocasta.

- A Sra. Perez, a modista, mestre.- Eleanor respondeu, respeitosa. – Lady Katarin precisa de um guarda-roupa novo para seu debut na sociedade. O baile de máscaras dos Romanov será em 4 dias e milady precisa estar pronta até lá.

Andrei olhou para Katarin e os olhos dela continuavam suplicantes. Ele então se voltou para Eleanor:

- Diga à modista que espere por favor. Eu preciso mostrar uma coisa à Lady Katarin.

- Mas mestre, a Sra. Perez é uma pessoa muito ocupada.- disse Eleanor. – Já foi difícil conseguir que ela viesse até aqui tão depressa.

- Eleanor diga a Sra. Perez que receberá o dobro se esperar, se ainda assim ela não aceitar procuraremos outra modista para Lady Katarin, nem que eu tenha que mandar buscar uma em Paris.

- Está bem, mestre.- Eleanor anuiu com uma mesura e deu meia volta pelo corredor.

- Vamos?- Andrei disse à Katarin oferecendo seu braço a ela que o aceitou.

Ele abriu a porta de vidro e a conduziu por um túnel de paredes de pedra onde o teto era separado por pérgulas e uma espécie de trepadeira florida cobria os vãos formando um telhado natural. Mais adiante havia uma piscina onde cisnes e marrecos se banhavam. Ao redor do lago, bancos largos feitos de vime e madeira se dispunham em círculo tornando o ambiente muito aconchegante. Katarin gostou daquele lugar, imensamente.

- Os estábulos ficam naquela direção.- ele apontou. – Além do roseiral.

Seu palpite estava certo. Katarin pensou. Se tivesse atravessado a porta de vidro e seguido pela trilha de roseiras teria encontrado os estábulos sozinha. No entanto, estava gostando de ter a companhia de Andrei.

- O seu castelo é muito bonito.- ela elogiou enquanto eles caminhavam por entre as roseiras cujas flores eram dos mais variados tons de rosa e carmim. – Deve pertencer à sua família há muito tempo.

- Algum tempo.- ele respondeu.

- Seus pais já morreram?- Katarin perguntou.

- Sim.- Andrei limitou-se a responder.

- Minha mãe morreu ao me dar à luz.- Katarin comentou.

- Sinto muito.- foi tudo o que ele disse.

Depois de ouvir a resposta dele Katarin ficou se perguntando por que tinha contado a ele sobre sua mãe. Evitava falar sobre ela até mesmo com Florina porque lhe doía muito não ter tido a oportunidade de conhecê-la. Agora ela falava sobre Angélica de Elrich com Andrei como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Eles fizeram o resto do percurso até os estábulos em silêncio. Durante o caminho encontraram com alguns homens que trabalhavam cuidando do roseiral. Todos pareciam felizes, bem dispostos e alimentados. Saudaram a seu mestre com alegria quando Andrei passou por eles. Katarin tinha ouvido falar de senhores de castelos tiranos que tratavam mal seus arrendatários e criados, mas Andrei de Tulcea parecia ser o oposto deles. Entretanto, ainda era muito cedo para tirar conclusões. Aquele comportamento cortês para com aqueles que dependiam dele poderia ser apenas uma máscara. Em alguns dias Katarin poderia descobrir que Andrei na verdade era um déspota que obrigava os camponeses a trabalharem até a exaustão em suas terras para deixá-lo ainda mais rico.

Naquele momento um pensamento veio à mente de Katarin. Andrei tinha aquele castelo e um monte de criados, porém talvez ele fosse um nobre falido precisando de uma nova fortuna como estava se tornando muito comum ultimamente entre os aristocratas e esse poderia ser o motivo pelo qual ele queria mantê-la ali. A fortuna dos Elrich era considerável e poderia pagar pelas possíveis dívidas que Andrei pudesse ter.

- Por que está franzindo o cenho?- ele indagou de repente quando eles já estavam bem próximos do estábulo.

Katarin olhou para ele e respondeu:

- Estava apenas me perguntando que tipo de homem é você, Andrei de Tulcea.

- O tipo de homem que apesar de tudo o que você tem feito para tirar do sério ainda tem a paciência de trazer uma garota estúpida e mimada até o estábulo para ver a sua preciosa égua enquanto ela deveria estar tirando medidas para fazer vestidos novos e ir às festas encontrar logo um marido e deixar seu paciente tutor em paz! Agora venha logo antes que eu a coloque em meus joelhos e lhe dê umas boas palmadas.

Aborrecido, Andrei saiu caminhando a frente dela e não percebeu quando Katarin sorriu depois de ouvir as palavras dele. Agora ela se sentia melhor depois de conseguir chateá-lo. Com um Andrei irritado e violento ela sabia lidar, mas o Andrei gentil e preocupado a fazia sentir uma estranha e inexplicável ternura e Katarin não queria ter que lidar com aquele tipo de sentimento.

Ela o seguiu até a entrada do amplo estábulo. Um cavalariço os recebeu e os guiou por entre as baias dos puros sangues de Andrei até a baia onde estava Jocasta. Katarin não conteve a alegria ao vê-la.

- Jocasta!- gritou, agarrando-se à crina do animal. Andrei sentiu-se muito bem ao vê-la tão feliz. Era quase como a sensação de dever cumprido. – Como você está, menina? Senti sua falta...

- Ela fraturou uma das patas.- Andrei explicou e Katarin abaixou para checar ela mesma. Tinha sido uma das patas de trás, do lado esquerdo. Havia uma tala amarrada à pata para manter o osso no lugar. Quando Katarin a tocou, a égua deu um pequeno relincho de desconforto. – Pobrezinha...

- Jocasta teve sorte.- continuou Andrei. – Pedi ao melhor dos meus homens para examiná-la. Ele tem muita experiência com cavalos e me disse que a fratura não foi fatal. Foi ele quem fez esta tala. Em alguns dias ela estará melhor, mas só poderá voltar a galopar depois de alguns meses. Enquanto isso meu cavalariço cuidará pessoalmente dela.

Katarin fez um agrado na crina da égua e voltou sua atenção para Andrei. Seu olhar era muito desconfiado.

- Por que não diz de uma vez o que quer de mim, Andrei de Tulcea?

- Mas eu já disse, Katarin de Elrich. Eu quero que você se case e cumpra o desejo de seu pai, assim não estarei mais em dívida com ele.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e o provocou:

- Por que você não se casa comigo? Resolveria o meu problema e o seu.

- É mesmo?- Andrei cruzou os braços diante do peito largo. – Como?

- Nos casaríamos e você estaria cumprindo a vontade do meu pai, certo?

- Mas o seu pai disse que queria que você se casasse com um igual, alguém da mesma posição social a que você pertence.- Andrei retrucou.

- Andrei, você é um nobre. Um senhor de terras. Por que não seríamos iguais?

- Por muitos motivos que talvez você desconheça.- afirmou ele. – Por exemplo, por que eu me casaria com uma garota estúpida?

- Porque a garota estúpida poderia te deixar estupidamente rico, se me deixasse partir depois do casamento é claro.

- Lady Katarin, o que a faz pensar que minhas finanças andam mal? Tem certeza que olhou ao seu redor?- ele riu. – Eu já sou estupidamente rico. Não preciso de mais dinheiro, princesa.

Ela abriu a boca para retorquir, mas Andrei colocou um dedo nos lábios dela, calando-a.

- Shiii...

A sensação do dedo dele sobre o lábio dela causou um formigamento estranho no estômago de Katarin e ela deu um passo atrás.

- Nem queira retomar aquela conversa idiota sobre eu querer levá-la para a cama. Aprenda uma coisa, Lady Katarin, eu não estou interessado em levar você para a minha cama. Você é apenas uma menininha que mal saiu dos cueiros. Talvez se você comesse um pouco mais de carne com batatas eu poderia me interessar por você.- ele finalizou com uma risada de deboche.

Katarin ficou magoada com o comentário dele, mas manteve sua dignidade.

- Claro. E o que eu iria querer com um ancião como você? Um homem cujas partes íntimas já devem estar chegando aos joelhos.

Andrei balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Esse é outro problema. Precisamos dar um jeito nessa sua boquinha suja. Agora vá! Já viu sua preciosa égua. Volte pelo caminho dos roseirais e quando chegar às portas de vidro um criado a estará esperando para levá-la até a sala verde onde poderá falar com Eleanor e a Sra. Perez.

- Não estou interessada em desperdiçar minha fortuna com vestidos caros.

- E como pretende ir ao baile dos Romanov, Lady Katarin? Usando isto?- ele apontou para os trajes de Katarin. Será que ela não fazia ideia do quanto suas vestimentas eram inadequadas para qualquer tipo de ocasião? O colete justo, a calça preta de couro cru e as botas era o tipo de vestimenta que acabaria com a reputação de sua tutelada em segundos. Katarin jamais poderia ir vestida ao baile dos Romanov naqueles trajes.

- Não vejo nada de errado com minhas roupas.- disse ela. – E eu não vou vestir penas de pavão para agradar a você.

- Penas de pavão.- refletiu ele. – Até que me parece uma boa ideia. Charleston!- ele chamou um dos homens de sua guarda que galopava em direção a eles no estábulo. Ele era alto, extremamente forte e calvo. Para derrubar um homem como aquele Katarin precisaria de muitos dias de treino e técnica.

- Sim, mestre?- disse o homem.

- Leve milady de volta para o castelo imediatamente.

- Sim, mestre!- anuiu o homem. Andrei não deu chance para que Katarin dissesse mais nada. Com um único braço ele a colocou na garupa do cavalo malhado de Charleston e deu um tapa na anca do animal. Em poucos minutos ela estava de volta ao castelo.

Um outro homem, dessa vez menos ameaçador que Charleston, veio correndo e tirou Katarin da garupa do cavalo.

- Foi um prazer, milady.- disse Charleston com uma formal mesura enquanto aguardava que ela atravessasse as portas de vidro de volta para o interior do castelo.

- Idiota!- Katarin resmungou.

- Por aqui, milady.- disse o outro criado com gentileza.

- Eu gostaria de ir aos meus aposentos.- Katarin tentou instruir o criado.

- Sinto muito, milady, mas tenho ordens da Srta. Eleanor de levá-la para a sala verde.

Katarin deu um suspiro raivoso. Qual era o problema com aquela gente? Pareciam todos cegos à autoridade de Andrei. Será que não haveria uma única pessoa naquele lugar que ficaria ao lado dela e ajudaria escapar dos planos de seu tutor?

O homem a conduziu pelo corredor até uma escadaria de três lances, feita em mármore, estilo grega. Em seguida a levou por um corredor estreito cheio de quadros nas paredes que levava à sala verde. Era um aposento tão magnífico quanto os outros que Katarin já tivera a oportunidade de ver. Todo decorado em verde água, com mobília de madeira de lei. O chão era forrado com tapetes persa em variados tons de verde e havia uma lareira enorme na parede central da sala com entalhes dourados em formatos de anjos.

Eleanor e sua acompanhante tomavam chá juntas em uma mesinha perto da janela. A modista era uma mulher de origem espanhola e baixa estatura. Estava toda vestida de cinza e com os cabelos presos formalmente em um coque apertado. Ao ver Katarin, ela sorriu para Eleanor e disse:

- Oh, mas ela é mesmo uma beleza! Que olhos azuis poderosos.

- Lady Katarin, está é a Sra. Perez.

- Obrigada por vir, Sra. Perez.- disse Katarin com ironia. – Mas não precisará mais voltar aqui. Não estou interessada em seus serviços.

- _Dios Mio!_- a mulher exclamou em sua língua natal. – Que menina mais malcriada. Eu irei embora agora mesmo!

- Oh não, não vá! Por favor, Sra. Perez. Prometo que Lady Katarin irá se comportar. Não é mesmo, milady?

- E o que eu ganho com isso?- Katarin inquiriu com esperteza. Eleanor se aproximou dela e sussurrou:

- Tenho certeza que mais tarde encontraremos uma forma de resolver essa nossa desavença.

- Tem algo que eu quero, Eleanor. E direi a você se me prometer que depois que eu tirar essas malditas medidas me deixará em paz e que não contará ao Andrei o que eu lhe pedir seja o que for.

Eleanor ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos como se estivesse refletindo e então finalmente respondeu:

- Está bem.

Katarin sorriu vitoriosa e ergueu os braços para cima. A modista se aproximou um pouco ressabiada, mas trouxe a fita métrica de tecido e envolveu a cintura de Katarin, marcando a medida.

- 60 cm. É uma ótima medida. Vai ficar linda com os vestidos que farei.

- Se você diz.- Katarin debochou, obviamente ela não estava interessada no que considerava um mundo de futilidades da aristocracia romena.

_Tulcea, 21 de agosto de 1708._

_Tulcea, a propriedade de Andrei em Bucareste é bem diferente do que eu imaginei. Na verdade, eu não esperava que ele fosse dono de coisa alguma, mercenários não costumam erguer patrimônios, eles não tem cérebro para isso. Os idiotas acabam gastando todo o dinheiro que ganham com vinho e mulheres. Sendo assim, creio que posso descartar a possibilidade de que Andrei seja um. Não, ele não é um mercenário. Mas ainda não sei o que ele é. Só sei que ele é um lorde muito rico que detém um enorme castelo, uma vastidão sem fim de terras e colonos para cuidar dessas terras. Nem mesmo meu pai já teve uma propriedade tão vasta, ou tantos colonos que se submetessem aos caprichos dele. _

_Pelo que pude notar, aqui todos temem, respeitam e idolatram Andrei como se ele fosse um semideus ou algo assim. Os olhos dos criados brilham de um jeito estranho quando o veem passar. É um olhar estúpido de adoração que eu não consigo compreender. O que pode ter de mais em Andrei além do fato dele ser inegavelmente bonito e cheirar tão bem? Eu gosto da maneira como as calças escuras que ele usa se adéquam às suas pernas fortes, como se a costura se moldasse ao seu corpo viril. Os lábios dele são tão vermelhos como se ele esfregasse cerejas silvestres neles o tempo inteiro e seus olhos são de um verde tão profundo quanto águas turvas de um oceano desconhecido e esse é o problema. Não consigo ler o que está nos olhos de Andrei. Ele não me fez nenhum mal até agora, muito pelo contrário, cuidou para que eu e sua pequena comitiva chegássemos seguros em Bucareste. Sequer fomos atacados por vampiros. Além de tudo isso, ele cuidou de mim quando fiquei doente e tratou pessoalmente para que Jocasta ficasse bem e não fosse sacrificada. O comportamento dele me confunde. Ele ora me sorri, ora me atira farpas, o que devo pensar sobre ele?_

_Andrei jura que não sou atraente, que não sente absolutamente nada quando olha para mim. Talvez eu não seja mesmo atraente. Sebastian também não me quis. Andrei disse que preciso comer muita carne com batatas para me tornar o tipo de mulher que ele levaria para a cama. Bem, eu disse a Eleanor que não iria descer para o jantar e ela respondeu que mandaria trazerem o jantar em meus aposentos, até achei estranho ela concordar assim tão rápido, mas creio que isso é para me compensar pelas horas intermináveis do dia em que passei sendo picada por agulhas e apalpada por uma velha espanhola que tirava minhas medidas e desenhava vestidos ridículos para que eu tenha um guarda-roupa horroroso para ir a festas enfadonhas encontrar um marido imbecil. Pois eu espero que o homem que se casar comigo seja mesmo um imbecil. Então eu irei dopá-lo na noite de núpcias com uma erva bem poderosa e ele dormirá por tantas horas que nunca terá a oportunidade de tocar em mim. Permanecerei casta. Melhor ser casta do que se deitar com um homem nojento que jamais vai cheirar como Andrei. Por que Andrei é tão cheiroso?_

_Enfim, ouço passos vindo pelo corredor. Deve ser o meu jantar. Eu escrevi uma carta para Florina. Fiz a idiota da Eleanor me prometer que faria o que eu quisesse e ela enviará esta carta para minha ama em Brimstone. Ela precisa saber que ainda estou viva, afinal. Eu não sei o que vai ter para o jantar, mas seja lá o que for, comerei bastante e ficarei gorda e corada, e então Andrei vai sentir vontade de me levar para a cama dele. Mas por que é tão importante pra mim que ele me queira na cama dele? Nem eu mesma sei a resposta. Acho apenas que não quero me sentir rejeitada._

Katarin fechou o diário depressa e o escondeu debaixo do travesseiro quando viu a porta ser aberta sem bater e alguém entrar carregando uma bandeja pesada de madeira com um cozido fumegante em cima dela.

- Eleanor, eu pensei que você fosse uma defensora leal da moral e dos bons costumes. Por acaso se esqueceu de que se deve bater na porta antes de entrar?

- Acho que não preciso dessa cerimônia no meu próprio castelo.- disse Andrei colocando a bandeja em cima de uma pequena mesa que havia no quarto.

- Ah, é você!- falou Katarin fingindo que não se importava com a presença dele ali quando na verdade seu coração batia de felicidade por ter a oportunidade de vê-lo mais uma vez.

- Eleanor disse que você não desceria para o jantar. O que houve? Sente-se indisposta?

Ela o fitou e deitou-se na cama com a cabeça sobre o travesseiro antes de responder:

- Se você for se preocupar com a minha disposição ou não para com os costumes do seu castelo vai ficar velho e cansado antes do tempo porque dentro dos seus domínios eu estarei sempre indisposta.

- Não se preocupe com isso.- disse Andrei servindo uma poção de cozido e arroz para ela em um prato de porcelana chinesa. – Sou velho o bastante e tenho a sabedoria para aturar a estupidez de garotas estúpidas como você.

Katarin riu e de repente sentiu vontade de fazer birra com ele somente para contrariá-lo.

- Poupe o trabalho, Andrei. Não estou com fome.- o que era uma mentira pois o lanche leve que comera mais cedo na companhia de Eleanor não tinha sido suficiente para aplacar sua fome. Não estava acostumada a tomar chá e comer biscoito de nata. Preferia refeições mais substanciais como cioba de burta, coelho com batatas ou porco assado com creme de milho. Embora a fartura alimentar não fosse uma característica presente nas refeições em Brimstone ultimamente.

- Não está com fome?- retrucou Andrei. – Tem certeza?

Ela assentiu achando que ele iria começar uma batalha para fazê-la comer, porém Andrei apenas sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e depositou a bandeja lá em cima. Então ele pegou um garfo de prata e começou a comer o cozido juntamente com o arroz.

- Tem certeza? Está uma delícia.

Katarin sentiu o estômago roncar e olhou para a comida com interesse, mas continuou fingindo que não estava com fome.

- Você é quem sabe... – disse ele de boca cheia, comendo mais uma colher de cozido e dessa vez mordendo uma fatia de pão macio junto com a comida.

- Oh, está bem!- Katarin grunhiu. – Me dê um pouco disso.

Ele sorriu, sabendo que tinha vencido e estendeu o prato e o garfo para ela que comeu avidamente, uma garfada atrás da outra.

- Assim você vai se engasgar!- Andrei avisou, mas Katarin não se importou e continuou comendo.

Andrei ergueu-se da cama e caminhou pelo quarto. De repente, parou e disse:

- Tenho que ir a uma festa esta noite. Gostaria de me acompanhar?

Katarin limpou a boca suja de gordura com um guardanapo de linho branco que estava junto à bandeja e respondeu:

- Um sarau enfadonho cheio de gente esnobe onde você encontrará um marido idiota pra mim? Não, muito obrigada. Aliás, eu pensei que só teria de ir ao tal baile de máscaras dos Romanov daqui a poucos dias. Afinal não foi para isso que a Sra. Perez passou a tarde inteira me espetando com alfinetes?

Andrei cruzou os braços sobre o peito e disse com muita calma:

- Na verdade, a esta festa que irei, trajes caros não são exigidos.- ele olhou para fora, na direção da janela. – É a comemoração dos quinze anos de uma jovem. O pai dela é um de meus arrendatários. Gostaria de ir?

Katarin deixou o prato de comida de lado e pensou um pouco. Que mal haveria se ela fosse a uma festa de camponeses? Fora criada entre pessoas como essas e talvez se sentisse um pouco melhor entre eles, menos prisioneira de seu tutor. Mas obviamente, mesmo que ela concordasse em ir não significava que estaria dando o braço a torcer a Andrei. Seria apenas uma pequena trégua por um bem maior. Um pouco de diversão, era isso o que ela estava precisando.

Diante do silêncio demorado dela em responder ao seu convite, Andrei falou:

- Não quero que pense que esse meu convite é uma imposição. Venha se quiser. Mas se vier comigo eu mostrarei um dos motivos pelo qual sou tão apegado às minhas terras.

Katarin ergueu-se da cama.

- Está bem, irei com você, desde que me prometa que não agirá como o meu tutor. Que me deixará livre para me divertir. Se esta é uma festa de camponeses como diz, não terei a obrigação de escolher um marido por lá. Portanto você também estará livre da obrigação de ter que me vigiar nem que seja apenas por esta noite.

- Se você quiser pode parecer assim, milady, mas não se esqueça de que minhas obrigações com você só irão acabar depois que se casar.

- Obrigada por me lembrar disso, mestre.- Katarin falou com ironia.

Andrei deu um meio sorriso e caminhou até o guarda-roupa dela, abrindo uma das portas.

- Venha aqui.- ele pediu.

Katarin se aproximou e viu que havia agora, além de seu velho baú, cerca de meia dúzia de vestidos campestres, engomados e pendurados dentro do guarda-roupa. Eram simples, considerando-se as vestimentas das mulheres da aristocracia, mas eram vestidos bonitos. Katarin gostou deles.

- Sei que não são os vestidos de uma lady.- disse Andrei. – Mas foi tudo o que Cora, a costureira da vila conseguiu fazer durante o período que levei para ir buscá-la em Gherla.

- São bonitos.- Katarin pegou-se dizendo, olhando com atenção para um deles, de cor verde clara, corpete com cordões dourados e uma franja de algodão cru ornando a saia de musselina.

- Use-os enquanto a Sra. Perez termina seus novos trajes. Não quero mais que ande vestida como um homem e isso, mocinha, é uma ordem! Se quiser refutar o que estou dizendo saiba que irei à festa sozinho...

- Usarei o verde.- disse Katarin, surpreendendo-o. Andrei estava esperando que ela começasse mais uma de suas birras, mas ela não o fez.

- Está certo.- disse ele, sentindo-se desarmado no momento. – Mandarei que os criados tragam água para o seu banho e enviarei Eleanor para ajudá-la a se vestir.

- Aceito o banho de bom grado, mas não precisarei da ajuda de Eleanor para me vestir.

- Como quiser.- disse Andrei. – Eu a estarei esperando. Peço que se aprese. Gostaria de sair antes do pôr-do-sol.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meia-hora depois, Kararin deixava seu quarto para ir ao encontro de Andrei, embora não soubesse ao certo como encontrá-lo. Levaria algum tempo até ela aprender a se orientar no enorme labirinto que era o castelo de Tulcea.

Tinha escolhido o vestido verde como dissera, e o modelo lhe caíra bem como uma luva embora a costureira obviamente não soubesse seu tamanho. Como adivinhara então? Katarin tinha um corpo peculiar, e era por isso que ela mesmo gostava de preparar suas vestes, porque nenhuma outra pessoa além de Florina conseguia confeccionar vestes para ela. Seu corpo inteiro era arredondado, mas a cintura era delgada, os tornozelos grossos, ombros delicados, seios pequenos e quadris largos. Katarin acreditava que nada nela era harmônico, mas aquele vestido conseguira fazer com que ela se sentisse satisfeita consigo mesma e pudesse até acreditar que estava bonita. Não como uma aristocrata, mas como ela mesma.

Caminhou pelos estreitos corredores e desceu um par de escadas. Já estava incomodada por não saber onde encontrar Andrei quando foi surpreendida pela presença do mesmo criado que a conduzira à sala verde mais cedo. O homem era silencioso como um fantasma e os instintos de Katarin gritaram para que ela se defendesse antes mesmo de saber que era o criado.

- Por favor, milady, não me mate!- gritou o homem.

- Ah, é você?- Katarin perguntou, soltando-o. Quando o criado surgira diante dela, ela se jogara contra ele e colocara uma faca afiada em sua garganta. A mesma que estava sobre a bandeja quando Andrei levara a comida em seus aposentos. A criada que recolhera a louça suja não notou quando Katarin roubou a faca. Depois de se vestir, ela pegou o objeto cortante e o prendeu em sua meia branca de seda, na perna direita. Nunca era demais carregar uma arma, mesmo que Andrei não parecesse uma ameaça a ela. Ele ainda era um completo estranho em sua vida.

- Katarin, assim você matará o pobre Ceasar do coração.- disse Andrei, também surgindo de repente. Mas ele conseguia ser ainda mais silencioso que o criado e como mais cedo ela não notara sua presença até que ele se pronunciasse. Estaria a muito tempo ali? – Obrigado, Ceaser. Pode deixar que eu conduzirei milady à saída.

- Sim, mestre.- disse o criado olhando com temor para Katarin antes de sair dali.

- Desculpe.- disse ela. – Eu não quis assustá-lo, mas é que...

- Não se preocupe com isso.- falou ele. – Você tem bons reflexos.

Ele estendeu o braço para ela. Katarin hesitou por alguns instantes diante daquele gesto de gentileza, mas logo cedeu e colocou sua mão sobre o braço direito de Andrei.

- Precisamos ir. O pôr do sol não tarda.

Andrei a levou por um outro corredor que ela não ainda não tinha notado e que levava direto para o portão de entrada do castelo, por onde ela entrara na noite anterior. Eles atravessaram um pequeno hall e um mordomo abriu as pesadas portas duplas para que eles saíssem.

- Boa noite, mestre Andrei.

- Boa noite, Julius.- disse ele, conduzindo Katarin para fora.

Era final de tarde e o céu estava rosado, mesclado a alguns tons de amarelo, e nuvens brancas e fofas se espalhavam ao longo de toda aquela imensidão. Um cavalariço trouxe Conor que relinchou alegre ao ver seu mestre.

- Ei, garoto!- disse Andrei, carinhoso, tirando um torrão de açúcar do bolso da casaca negra e dando ao animal. – Nos leve para a vila!- ordenou antes de montá-lo. Em seguida estendeu a mão para que Katarin subisse. Ela subiu colocando uma das botas no estribo da cela e fez menção de abrir as pernas para se sentar no cavalo, mas Andrei a impediu. – Nada disso!

- O quê?- contestou ela sem entender.

- Damas não montam a cavalo com as pernas abertas. Aprenda isso!

Ele a puxou pelos quadris, fazendo com que ela se sentasse de lado, com as pernas para fora do cavalo.

- Mas assim eu vou cair!- ela queixou-se. – Não tenho como me segurar!- por pouco sua voz não soou trêmula. As mãos de Andrei apertando seus quadris a estavam fazendo ofegar.

- Suas mãos continuam livres para segurar nas rédeas. Você vai aprender com o tempo.- disse ele, resoluto. – Vamos, Conor!

O cavalo empinou para trás e jogou suas patas para o ar. Katarin sentiu-se insegura, mas Andrei envolveu-a com um dos braços, mantendo-a junto dele. Então Conor galopou rápido e direto para a vila.

Andrei foi recebido por seus arrendatários como um verdadeiro rei. Todos queriam cumprimentá-lo e pareciam desesperados em agradá-lo. Ele agradecia a atenção enquanto Conor trotava devagar, conduzindo a ele e Katarin até o local da festa, um imenso descampado onde se viam várias mesas com bancos de correr, abarrotadas de comidas e bebidas. Uma enorme fogueira estava acesa no centro para espantar o frio e as pessoas dançavam animadas ao redor dela ao som de tambores e um afinado violino.

Katarin sorriu. Ela gostou de ver toda aquela alegria das pessoas. Andrei ajudou-a descer do cavalo e desceu em seguida. Ele voltou a oferecer o braço e eles caminharam entre as pessoas. Uma senhora ruiva e robusta, de bochechas muito vermelhas vinha trazendo uma mocinha vestida de rosa pela mão. Andrei parou e cumprimentou as duas.

- Olá, Sra. Keller, como vai?

- Mestre Andrei.- cumprimentou a mulher, toda sorrisos.

- Feliz aniversário, Ágata.- Andrei falou com doçura, tomando a mão pequena e delicada da moça e beijando-a educadamente. A menina lhe fez uma mesura.

- Obrigada, Mestre Andrei. Quero lhe agradecer pela festa.

- Não precisa agradecer. Você merece. Vá se divertir!

Ágata fez uma nova mesura e saiu correndo para ir conversar com seus jovens amigos.

- E quem é a jovem dama, Mestre Andrei?- indagou a Sra. Keller, incapaz de conter sua curiosidade.

- Esta é minha protegida.- Andrei apresentou. – Lady Katarin de Elrich.

- Oh!- a mulher exclamou espantada. Obviamente não imaginara que Katarin fosse da nobreza devido aos seus trajes simples. – É um imenso prazer conhecê-la, Lady Katarin.

- O prazer é meu, Sra. Keller.- disse Katarin. – Mas não precisa me chamar de Lady.

- Títulos são importantes, milady.- disse a camponesa. – E devemos respeitá-los. Obrigada por vir à festa minha filha. Espero que se divirta bastante. Com licença.

Assim que a mulher os deixou, Andrei retirou o braço de Katarin do seu para segurar-lhe a mão. O gesto a surpreendeu, mas ela não o afastou. Na verdade gostou de segurar a mão dele. Era grande e quente, e cobria completamente a sua.

- Venha, quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.

Ele caminhou com ela até que se afastassem das festividades. Chegaram a um pequeno riacho onde havia uma subida de pedras. Andrei indicou que eles deveriam subir. Katarin não o questionou. Não sabia o que ele queria lhe mostrar, mas se precisasse se defender, o garfo ainda enfiado em sua meia de seda, embora soubesse que não usaria contra ele.

Subiram juntos algumas das pedras maiores até chegarem ao topo do pequeno monte. Katarin prendeu o fôlego. Abaixo deles não havia nada, apenas um enorme poço sem fundo. Mas acima deles a vista era a mais maravilhosa que já tinha visto. O sol estava se pondo e aves pairavam ao redor dele a medida que se extinguia. O céu parecia tão perto que Katarin sentiu que quase podia tocá-lo com a ponta dos dedos.

- Você vê?- Andrei perguntou, ainda segurando a mão dela. - Não existe pôr-do-sol como o desse lugar. Já estive em muitos lugares, Katarin e em nenhum deles vi um pôr-do-sol como esse. Quando eu me sinto perdido, ou quando quero tomar uma decisão importante, costumo vir para esse lugar.

- Quando tomou sua decisão de ir me buscar, depois de receber a carta do meu pai, você veio até aqui pensar?

- Não.- respondeu ele. – Essa decisão já estava tomada desde que entrei em dívida com seu pai.

Katarin suspirou e disse:

- Então sou apenas uma dívida para você.

Ele olhou para ela, soltou-lhe a mão e ergueu-lhe o queixo para que ela olhasse bem para ele:

- Não foi para isso que eu a trouxe aqui, para que pensasse que você significa apenas o pagamento de uma dívida para mim. Sei que dei a entender isso, mas eu ainda não a conhecia. Agora é diferente.

- O que mudou?- Katarin indagou. – Não nos conhecemos há tanto tempo assim.

- Algo mudou.- foi tudo o que ele disse.

O sol finalmente se pôs e a escuridão tomou conta de tudo. A única iluminação provinha das tochas acesas e da fogueira no descampado abaixo.

- Precisamos voltar.- disse Andrei. Katarin preparou-se para segui-lo, mas Andrei passou um de seus braços ao redor dela num gesto claramente de proteção e sussurrou: - Fique quieta, não faça nenhum som. Não estamos sozinhos.

- O quê?- exclamou Katarin sentindo o corpo estremecer ao som de um assovio sinistro em meio à escuridão.

Continua...


	10. Por que temer?

**Capítulo 10**

**Por que temer?**

O braço de Andrei que segurava a cintura de Katarin enquanto eles andavam apressados em meio à escuridão estava tão apertado que a fez ofegar. Ela emitiu um som de desconforto, confusa sobre o que estava acontecendo.

- Me solta, Andrei!- ela gemeu tentando fazer com que ele parasse de andar. Mas nada parecia detê-lo, nem mesmo quando ela tentou prender o bico de uma das botas em uma pedra no chão.

- Pare com isso!- ele falou severo, puxando-a contra si, mas afrouxou o braço na cintura dela. Katarin quase respirou de alívio, mas soltou um som de surpresa quando sentiu que ele a erguia nos braços.

O assovio foi ouvido novamente, seguido de outros. Um frio percorreu a espinha de Katarin. Demais assovios seguiram-se àquele.

- Diabos!- Andrei praguejou. Katarin sentiu medo. Era estranho. Desde cedo ela fora acostumada a estar diante de todo o tipo de perigos, mesmo quando fugira de Brimstone, mas naquela noite fria, caminhando entre as árvores sem luz alguma, Katarin sentiu-se amedrontada como nunca se sentira antes. Como se não tivesse a menor ideia do que deveria fazer para se proteger.

- Andrei, me diga o que está acontecendo.- ela sussurrou, envolvendo os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, buscando se sentir mais segura.

- Fique quieta!- ele ralhou de novo quando mais um assovio foi ouvido. Mas este era diferente. Não era um assovio sombrio. Os outros sequer pareciam humanos.

- Vampiros!- Katarin murmurou de repente.

Um cavalo trotando depressa se aproximou e Andrei assoviou da mesma forma como eles tinham ouvido o assovio antes. Alguém que vinha no cavalo respondeu.

- Charleston!- disse Andrei. Katarin reconheceu o nome de um dos guardas do castelo.

O homem parou abruptamente, puxando com força as rédeas de seu cavalo.

- Onde está Conor?- Andrei perguntou a Charleston a respeito do cavalo dele.

- Eu o amarrei a alguns passos daqui, Mestre.- respondeu o soldado em voz baixa.

- Certo.- disse Andrei colocando Katarin no chão e a empurrando na direção de Charleston que fez menção de puxá-la para cima do cavalo, mas ela se esquivou dele e buscou os olhos de Andrei na escuridão.

- Há vampiros por aqui.- ela afirmou. – Posso senti-los!

- Vá com Charleston para o castelo!- Andrei ordenou, ignorando as palavras dela.

- Ora não seja idiota, Andrei!- Katarin protestou. – Se há vampiros por aqui vai precisar da minha ajuda. Duvido que tenha alguma experiência com essas criaturas. Mas eu sou uma guerreira de Brimstone!

- Não, você é Lady Katarin de Elrich, minha protegida e irá agora mesmo voltar para o Castelo de Tulcea. Isso é uma ordem, Katarin!

- Vamos, milady!- disse Charleston estendendo o braço na direção dela.

Katarin olhou de um para o outro e então correu a frente deles. Andrei mal pôde acreditar naquilo e berrou, indo atrás dela:

- O que você está fazendo, garota estúpida?

Ela não olhou para trás, pois sabia que se não corresse mais depressa ele a alcançaria. Katarin estava zangada. Muito zangada. Desde que saíra de Brimstone vinha sendo tratada como uma donzela indefesa, como se todos os anos de árduo treinamento que tinha sofrido, além dos anos matando vampiros para proteger os humanos não tivessem servido de nada. Ela não conseguia entender por que o arrogante Andrei de Tulcea a tratava daquela maneira, como se ela fosse uma menina frágil. Mas isso não ia mais continuar assim. Katarin mostraria a ele com quem estava lidando.

Entretanto, ela mal completou seus pensamentos, sentiu uma lufada de vento às suas costas. Bufou de raiva e gritou:

- Andrei, me deixe em paz!

- Não é o Andrei!- disse uma voz maléfica que deixou Katarin arrepiada de pavor dos pés à cabeça. Era um vampiro, ela sabia. Mas havia algo na voz dele e no jeito como ele se movia que denunciava que aquele não era um tipo de vampiro com o qual ela estava acostumada a lidar.

Katarin respirou fundo e tentou ganhar tempo como costumava fazer antes de atacar o inimigo, lembrando-se de que dessa vez não possuía nenhuma arma consigo. Porém, o vampiro não caiu naquele truque e antes que ela pudesse planejar seu próximo movimento sentiu que seus cabelos eram puxados com violência e um de seus braços agarrado com força. Katarin gritou de dor e imaginou que naquele momento seria uma boa hora para Andrei aparecer. Mas ele havia desaparecido, assim como Charleston. Aquilo era estranho porque quando ela tivera a infeliz ideia de sair correndo sabia que Andrei estaria bem atrás dela.

- Então você é a nova diversão do Andrei?- perguntou o vampiro junto ao ouvido de Katarin. Mesmo que ela conseguisse se virar de frente para ele sabia que não poderia ver seu rosto. Estava escuro demais. – Eu gosto...gosto muito... – acrescentou o vampiro encostando seu rosto contra o pescoço de Katarin.

De repente, um grito feminino cortou a escuridão fazendo o vampiro se afastar. Katarin foi jogada para frente e caiu de joelhos no chão, machucando a ambos, pois o chão era pedregoso. Ela se apoiou nas próprias mãos para se reerguer, sentindo os joelhos latejarem, mas deu um grito abafado quando sentiu um par de braços enlaçando-a pela cintura.

- Não se cansa de fazer coisas estúpidas... – Andrei murmurou, tomando-a nos braços novamente, dessa vez com mais delicadeza.

Mais gritos foram ouvidos, dessa vez eram as vozes misturadas das pessoas que estavam na festa não muito longe dali.

- Os vampiros estão atacando... – dessa vez foi Katarin quem murmurou.

- Esqueça os vampiros!- disse Andrei. – Nós vamos voltar para o castelo.

Da direção onde antes acontecia a festa vieram mais gritos, gritos de medo e dor misturados a gritos de guerra e ameaça. Uma enorme chama crepitou no centro do bosque. Katarin fitou os olhos de Andrei por alguns segundos. As pupilas estavam maiores e o globo ocular amarelado. Ela piscou diante do brilho que a íris dele emanava e começou a dizer:

- Mas o que há de errado...?

No momento seguinte ela sentia uma picada, no pescoço em sua veia vital e antes que pudesse organizar qualquer pensamento coerente sua cabeça tomou para trás. Katarin havia desmaiado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katarin sentiu um embrulho dentro do estômago e fez uma careta. Os olhos fechados. Seus aposentos estavam semi-iluminados porque cortinas cobriam as amplas janelas evitando que a maior parte da luz matutina entrasse para perturbá-la. Ela se remexeu na cama e virou de bruços. Não sentia vontade alguma de abrir os olhos. Só queria dormir e dormir. Mas uma voz feminina a acordou de seu torpor forçando-a reagir.

- Bom dia, Lady Katarin.- disse Eleanor se aproximando da cama. – Que bom que está acordada. Como se sente?

Katarin abriu os olhos e deparou-se com o rosto sempre agradável e sorridente de Eleanor, vestida em um delicado traje cor de rosa e observando-a com solicitude.

- Eu me sinto péssima!- Katarin respondeu com sinceridade. Seu estômago estava enjoado, a visão turva e um incômodo latejar em ambas as têmporas. Seus joelhos também ardiam estranhamente. Estariam machucados?

- Eu imagino que não deva estar se sentindo bem mesmo.- comentou Eleanor com doçura. – Mas eu posso cuidar disso e logo milady estará se sentindo bem melhor.

- O que aconteceu?- Katarin indagou tentando se lembrar, afastando as cobertas para olhar os joelhos. Ambos estavam enfaixados.

Eleanor afastou-se até uma mesa que ficava perto de uma das janelas e depositou um pouco de um pó verde dentro de um copo de água e mexeu bem até que o pó se dissolvesse por completo.

- Não aconteceu nada.- Eleanor respondeu aproximando-se da cama novamente, segurando o copo com o remédio que tinha preparado.

- Como não aconteceu nada?- Katarin retrucou, várias imagens vindo em sua mente de repente. Lembrou-se de que tinha ido a uma festa na vila com Andrei e vampiros tinham invadido a festa. Ela lembrou-se dos gritos e dos estranhos assovios. Lembrou que correra de Andrei e que ele viera atrás dela. Fora assim que machucara os joelhos. Um súbito pensamento atingiu-lhe: E se os vampiros tivessem matado Andrei? Só aquela possibilidade fez com que o estômago de Katarin embrulhasse ainda mais. – Onde está Andrei?- ela perguntou, soando nervosa.

- O Mestre está na Vila.- respondeu Eleanor com naturalidade. – Agora beba!- acrescentou, empurrando o copo com a mistura esverdeada na direção de Katarin que fez uma careta ao olhar aquilo, mas bebeu o remédio sem reclamar antes de perguntar:

- Ele está fora outra vez? Não acredito em você. Da última vez ele não estava.

- Dessa vez posso assegurar-lhe que ele está!- Eleanor disse, e Katarin pensou ter visto uma pequena sombra de raiva nos belos olhos amendoados dela, mas assim que ela abriu seu sorriso solícito novamente, Katarin começou a pensar que a raiva que vislumbrara em Eleanor tinha sido apenas fruto de sua imaginação. Nada parecia abalar aquela mulher, o que era extremamente irritante.

- Ele está bem?- Katarin ousou perguntar entregando o copo vazio de volta para ela. Sabia que obviamente Eleanor não lhe diria muita coisa, mas não custava nada tentar.

- Ele está ótimo como sempre.- garantiu Eleanor retornando à mesinha e pousando o copo vazio ali, em seguida voltou até a cama com uma tigela cheia de cioba de burta fumegante. – Você precisa comer, milady. Está muito fraca.

- O que aconteceu naquela festa, Eleanor?- Katarin questionou. – Andrei disse que me mandaria de volta ao castelo, nós discutimos e depois eu não me lembro de mais nada. Havia vampiros na vila. Eles invadiram a festa!

- Não deve se preocupar com os vampiros, Lady Katarin.- assegurou Eleanor. – Eles não ousariam adentrar os domínios de Mestre Andrei. O que houve na vila foi um assalto. Salteadores apareceram de repente.

Katarin lembrou-se da voz que ouvira na floresta. O vampiro que falara com ela. Definitivamente vampiros tinham atacado a vila. Aquela conversa furada de Eleanor não iria convencê-la.

- Eu quero falar com Andrei!- Katarin insistiu. – Quero entender o que aconteceu comigo. Por que eu não consigo lembrar de nada?

Eleanor estendeu a sopa para ela que virou o rosto com uma expressão de desagrado. A tigela de sopa então retornou à mesinha e Eleanor mordeu o lábio inferior quando voltou a fitar Katarin.

- Mestre Andrei teve que drogar você.- ela revelou.

- Como é que é?- Katarin retrucou, incrédula.

- Milady estava muito agitada.- Eleanor respondeu. – Ele então a drogou para que pudesse ser trazida ao castelo em segurança.

Katarin ficou lívida de raiva.

- Quem ele pensa que é para fazer isto comigo? Vampiros atacaram a vila, eu sei o que vi!- ela insistiu. – Eu poderia ter lidado com o ataque. Fiz isso praticamente a minha vida inteira!

- Exato.- concordou Eleanor. – Milady fez isso a sua vida inteira, mas as coisas mudaram depois que seu pai faleceu e a senhorita herdou a fortuna e título de sua família. Sua vida agora será diferente, Lady Katarin. Será melhor!

Zangada, Katarin ignorou o que Eleanor dizia e esbravejou:

- Eu quero falar com Andrei agora mesmo!

- Temo que isso não seja possível, milady. Como eu disse, Mestre Andrei não está no castelo agora. Ele está na vila resolvendo o problema dos salteadores. A segurança precisa ser reforçada para que isso não volte mais a acontecer. Agora, tome sua sopa...

Eleanor voltou a pegar o prato de sopa, mas Katarin bateu no braço dela de propósito e a tigela caiu no chão, fazendo com que a porcelana se partisse em pedacinhos e o caldo se espalhasse pelo piso de madeira do aposento.

- Oops!- exclamou Katarin, debochada. – Eu espero que o prato não fosse porcelana chinesa legítima.

- Na verdade, é porcelana romena, mas estava na família de Mestre Andrei por gerações.

- Sinto muito.- disse Katarin com ironia. Não dava a mínima para o prato de porcelana antigo da família Tulcea.

- Eu vou chamar uma criada para limpar.- disse Eleanor e retirou-se do quarto.

Katarin bufou e enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro de plumas, antes de sentar-se na cama e tentar acalmar a si mesma. Não adiantava nada ficar zangada daquele jeito. Era preciso fingir doçura e obediência para que Andrei viesse até ela e então poderia matá-lo com suas próprias mãos. Quem ele pensava que era para ficar tratando-a como uma garotinha mimada?

Ela tateou embaixo do colchão, procurando por seu diário até encontrá-lo. Tinha começado a escondê-lo ali desde sua primeira noite no castelo de Tulcea. Sem dúvida os últimos acontecimentos na vila na noite anterior mereciam ser registrados.

_Tulcea, 22 de agosto de 1708. _

_Estive em uma festa com Andrei. Bem, talvez tenha sido uma ideia estúpida desde o princípio, mas lá estava eu com meu querido tutor em uma festa de camponeses. Eu estava me sentindo muito à vontade ali. Embora eu venha de uma família nobre e tenha herdado um título de nobreza recentemente, nunca freqüentei nenhuma corte. Prefiro o campo e sua simplicidade, porque é o lugar onde eu fui criada. Então eu estava realmente me divertindo naquela festa até Andrei me levar para me mostrar porque ele ama tanto este lugar. O pôr do sol. Essa é a razão. Não deixei de concordar com ele, e eu senti que algo especial aconteceu enquanto observávamos o pôr do sol. Teria sido perfeito se vampiros não tivessem aparecido na floresta.. Sim, vampiros! Eles estão sempre me encontrando. Sina de quem pertenceu por tantos anos à ordem de Brimstone. Como sempre, Andrei agiu como se fosse o meu dono, mandando-me de volta para o castelo sem ter a oportunidade de usar uma espada, ou meu arco. Ah, como sinto falta do meu arco. Eu deveria tê-lo trazido de Brimstone. (Suspiro). Como Andrei sabia que não poderia me vencer, usou de golpe baixo para me mandar embora para o castelo. Ele me drogou com alguma coisa e só acordei no dia seguinte na minha cama. Estou tão zangada com ele por sua arrogância e prepotência. Se Andrei de Tulcea acha que vai continuar me controlando, está muito enganado. Pouco antes de Andrei me encontrar e me drogar, depois de eu conseguir fugir dele na floresta, encontrei um dos vampiros. Ou melhor, foi ele quem me encontrou. Não pude ver seu rosto, mas sua voz era gélida contra minha nuca, suas mãos extremamente fortes contra minha cintura quando me agarrou, como se pudesse partir-me ao meio se quisesse. Ele mencionou o nome de Andrei. Suas palavras ainda me causam arrepios por todo o corpo. _

- Com licença, Lady Katarin.- disse Calista entreabrindo a porta do quarto de Katarin, segurando um balde e um esfregão nas mãos. – Eleanor mandou-me aqui para limpar a sujeira da sopa.

- Tudo bem, Calista.- falou Katarin, fechando depressa o diário e guardando-o embaixo do travesseiro, tendo o cuidado de manter a pena e o tinteiro sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da cama.

A moça entrou e silenciosamente começou a fazer seu trabalho. Katarin a observou por alguns segundos antes de perguntar:

- Como está se sentindo hoje? O bebê está bem?

Calista apenas assentiu e se agachou com um pouco de dificuldade devido ao ventre grávido para passar o esfregão com mais precisão sobre a sopa derramada.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la!- Katarin ofereceu e levantou-se da cama para ir até ela, Calista, porém dispensou a ajuda dela.

- De jeito nenhum, milady. Mestre Andrei não ia gostar nada de saber que está fazendo qualquer tipo de serviço doméstico no castelo.

- Eu não me importo com a opinião dele!- Katarin garantiu. – Além do mais, como ele poderia saber que eu ajudei se estamos sozinhas no aposento?

- Não se engane com isso, Lady Katarin.- disse a moça parecendo um pouco assustada. - Mestre Andrei sabe de tudo o que acontece, mesmo quando ele não está no castelo.

- Ah, é mesmo?- retrucou Katarin. – E como ele conseguiria isso, hein? Acaso Andrei é algum tipo de mago? Não, eu não acredito em você, a menos que Andrei fosse um vam...

Eleanor entrou nos aposentos naquele exato momento, trazendo outra bandeja de café da manhã para Katarin. Dessa vez havia leite morno, mel e gogosi.

- Eu trouxe outro café da manhã para milady.- Eleanor anunciou em voz alta antes de olhar para Calista e perguntar: - Já terminou de limpar?

- Sim, senhorita Eleanor.- respondeu a criada de olhos baixos.

- Ótimo!- Eleanor exclamou. – Obrigada, Calista. Isso é tudo!

A menina assentiu, fez uma mesura para Katarin e saiu do quarto logo em seguida. Katarin balançou a cabeça num gesto claro de desaprovação.

- Costuma sempre ser tão arrogante com os empregados?- questionou.

- Só quando eles falam demais.- Eleanor respondeu despreocupadamente, colocando a nova bandeja sobre o criado-mudo. – É melhor milady comer logo e banhar-se. O professor de dança já está vindo.

- Que professor de dança?- Katarin indagou, sem compreender.

- O baile dos Romanov, milady, daqui a três dias. Creio ter mencionado isso ontem.

- Sim, você disse que eu precisava de um vestido para ir, mas não me falou nada sobre dançar.

- Será um baile, milady. Espera-se que todos dancem!- Eleanor explicou como se isso fosse óbvio para Katarin, mas não era. Quando notou isso, Eleanor perguntou chocada: - Milady nunca esteve em um baile antes?

Katarin deu um suspiro irritado e sentou-se em sua cama para encher a mão com seu pãozinho de chocolate preferido, colocando dois deles na boca de uma vez só antes de responder à Eleanor:

- Não, Eleanor, nunca estive em um baile.- a voz dela saiu estranha e suas palavras entrecortadas porque estava com a boca cheia. – Será que nunca fui a um baile porque estava muito ocupada caçando vampiros para que outras moças pudessem ir a um baile sem serem sugadas até a morte?- ela completou, dessa vez com a voz nítida após ter conseguido engolir todo o pão.

- Entendo.- disse Eleanor, solidária. – Mas agora, como eu disse, sua vida será diferente, milady. Não precisa mais se preocupar com os vampiros. Está a salvo aqui em Tulcea e poderá encontrar um bom partido!

Katarin deu uma risada amarga.

- Como se isso fosse algo que eu quisesse.

- Esse é o sonho de todas as moças.- Eleanor afirmou.

- Nunca tive sonhos!- Katarin comentou com uma certa nota de tristeza na voz.

- Então talvez tenha chegado a sua hora de sonhar, Lady Katarin.- disse Eleanor com um sorriso. Aquelas palavras deixaram Katarin desarmada e ela não soube o que dizer porque talvez Eleanor tivesse razão. Quando foi que ela se permitira sonhar de verdade? Provavelmente muito antes de Brimstone quando ainda era pequena demais para compreender as coisas.

- Seu banho já está pronto!- Eleanor anunciou, mudando de assunto subitamente.

Katarin olhou ao seu redor.

- Não vejo a banheira!

- É porque agora milady tem um quarto de banho.- e dizendo isso, ela apontou para uma porta que Katarin não tinha notado antes em seus aposentos.

Curiosa, ela caminhou até a porta que ficava perto da maior janela do quarto e a abriu. Seus olhos se alargaram ao ver seu interior. Era um quarto de banho, mas não um quarto de banho comum, era o mais completo e mais moderno que Katarin já tinha visto. Lá dentro havia uma banheira de estanho, um espelho enorme na parede, um balcão com mais cosméticos e uma latrina. Katarin se esgueirou para dentro e observou tudo com satisfação. Ela já tinha visto latrinas antes, mas não uma tão moderna quanto aquela. Em Brimstone havia um quarto de banho feminino coletivo e um urinol debaixo da cama para as necessidades, nada mais do que isso.

- Desculpe não ter mostrado isso antes.- falou Eleanor. – Mas seu quarto de banho ainda não estava pronto até ontem. Milady gostou?

Katarin quis dizer que tinha adorado, mas Eleanor sairia correndo para contar o fato ao arrogante Andrei, então ela achou melhor responder:

- Não vejo porque um quarto de banho. Não havia nada de errado com a outra banheira.

Eleanor ignorou o aparente mau-humor de Katarin e disse, antes de deixar o quarto:

- Tem 20 minutos, milady. O professor de dança chegará em breve!

Katarin revirou os olhos. Quem se importava com o professor de dança afinal?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ao que parecia, Eleanor se importava e muito. Katarin nunca tinha pensado que aquela garota tão bela e de maneiras tão adocicadas pudesse ser tão incisiva e exigente. O tal professor de dança, um francês que se chamava Monsieur Jean Pierre era um homem velho, muito alto e muito magro, com uma expressão sisuda. Quando Katarin foi apresentada a ele, Monsieur Pierre a avaliou dos pés à cabeça muito mais do que fez a costureira antes dele, e ao invés de cumprimentá-la de volta ao serem apresentadas, suas palavras foram:

- A postura dela é péssima! Já estou vendo que terei um longo trabalho pela frente.

- Mas o senhor pode dar um jeito nisso, não pode, Monsieur Pierre?

O homem avaliou Katarin novamente, o que a deixou muito irritada, mas ela nada disse, esperando as conclusões do homem.

- Para começar, uma dama jamais se vestiria desta maneira!- disse ele.

- Perdão, Monsieur Pierre, é que Lady Katarin veio de um lugar onde a cultura é muito excêntrica.- falou Eleanor. Katarin sentiu vontade de rir das palavras dela. Cultura excêntrica? O que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Ela estava usando suas roupas usuais naquela manhã ao invés dos vestidos que Andrei tinha lhe dado na noite anterior. Fizera isso de propósito porque queria se vingar dele por ser tão arrogante com ela.

- Em nossa próxima aula me recusarei a ensiná-la qualquer coisa se estiver vestida desse jeito.- o professor disse olhando para Eleanor. A paciência de Katarin chegou ao limite.

- Ei, que tal _o senhor todo emplumado_ falar comigo diretamente ao invés de ficar agindo como se eu não estivesse aqui?- grunhiu Katarin, aborrecida.

O professor voltou-se para ela e a avaliou novamente. Coçou o queixo e então sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- É, vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava, mas ela tem belos olhos e um lindo cabelo. Isso pode ajudar a distrair a atenção dos rapazes de outros... – ele fez uma pausa e andou ao redor de Katarin antes de completar: ...inconvenientes.

Katarin bufou, mas recebeu uma cutucada atrás dos joelhos com a bengala de Monsieur Pierre que a deixou sem reação.

- Ajeite essa postura, menina!- ele ralhou e Eleanor disfarçou um sorriso. Katarin olhou-o com uma expressão incrédula no rosto. – Temos apenas dois dias até o baile dos Romanov para eu deixá-la _apresentável_. É tudo o que poderei fazer por agora. Depois desse baile trabalharemos arduamente e quem sabe em seu próximo compromisso social milady já estará mais perto de se tornar uma das maiores beldades da sociedade romena?

Dessa vez o francês tinha algo parecido com um sorriso no rosto, mas para Katarin lembrava mais uma careta.

- É, que seja!- ela concordou, afinal de que adiantava discutir? Ultimamente ela não vinha tendo muita escolha.

E então veio uma manhã interminável dançando, ou pelo menos tentando dançar, foi o que Katarin concluiu depois. Monsieur Pierre era muito exigente e só não a obrigava a dançar os passos da valsa direito a bengaladas porque Eleanor estava lá e a cada vez que o francês perdia a calma, a moça pigarreava discretamente, como que para lembrá-lo de que ela ainda era a protegida de Lorde Andrei de Tulcea.

Quando o professor de dança deu a aula do dia por encerrada e o almoço foi servido para Katarin e Eleanor, ela chegou a pensar que teria o resto do dia para explorar o castelo, caminhar pelos jardins, talvez visitar Jocasta e ver como sua égua estava, mas seus planos foram por água abaixo quando Eleanor anunciou que a modista estava vindo para o castelo logo após o almoço.

Katarin mal teve tempo de terminar de comer o delicioso ensopado de carneiro com batatas, sempre pensando aonde Andrei poderia estar quando a Sra. Perez adentrou a sala com duas ajudantes trazendo nas mãos o que pareciam metros e metros de tecido, mas era apenas o vestido que Katarin usaria no baile dos Romanov.

Embora o vestido fosse lindo, Katarin achou que aquilo era um pouco demais para ela. Depois que as ajudantes da Sra. Perez a vestiram com o novo traje, espetando-a com os alfinetes, só para deixá-la ainda mais zangada, ela se mirou diante do espelho, segurando as saias. Aquela garota diante do espelho não parecia ela, não mesmo.

Eleanor se aproximou dela e indagou:

- E então? O que achou do vestido?

- Suntuoso demais.- Katarin respondeu com sinceridade. – Eu pensei que esse tal baile dos Romanov fosse uma festa à fantasia.

- E é!- disse Eleanor. - Um baile de máscaras.

- Esse vestido não se parece nada com uma fantasia.

- É claro que parece!- Eleanor retrucou. – Milady será a Rainha das Fadas!

Katarin revirou os olhos. É claro que Eleanor tinha pensado em algo estúpido como a Rainha das Fadas para fantasiá-la.

- Nervosa com seu primeiro baile?- Eleanor perguntou. – Não se preocupe. Milady vai se sair muito bem. Eu tenho certeza!

Embora Eleanor tivesse dito que tinha certeza de que Katarin conseguiria, ela parecia basear sua certeza em horas de treinamento intermináveis com a nova lady sobre etiquetas e boas maneiras. Katarin pensou que mataria Andrei quando o encontrasse por estar fazendo-a passar por tudo aquilo. Ela sabia muito bem que Eleanor, assim como os outros estavam obedecendo a ordens diretas de seu mestre.

No entanto, após dois dias sem receber notícias de Andrei ou de seu paradeiro, Katarin começou a sentir-se amuada. Estava se sentindo tão entediada e desestimulada sem a presença de seu tutor para provocá-la que parou até mesmo de reclamar das coisas que Eleanor a obrigava a fazer todos os dias. Agüentou praticamente sem queixas as exaustivas e irritantes aulas de dança com o Professor Pierre e as longas horas sendo espetada por alfinetes com a Sra. Perez que parecia sempre tão incansável, fazendo-a se vestir e se despir pelo menos umas vinte vezes por dias.

Na noite de véspera do baile dos Romanov, ela aceitou que Eleanor a ajudasse a desembaraçar seus cachos após o banho. Estava tão cansada depois de duas horas aprendendo com Monsieur Pierre como uma dava deveria caminhar que já não tinha mais forças nem mesmo para pentear os cabelos. Estavam as duas em silêncio nos aposentos dela quando Katarin não resistiu mais perguntar:

- Onde está Andrei? Quando ele voltará para o castelo? Presumo que ele há de voltar, não é? Afinal esse castelo e toda essa terra ao redor são dele.

- Sim.- Eleanor respondeu. – Ele resolveu o problema com a segurança da vila, mas não pôde voltar porque o Príncipe Regente precisou vê-lo. Mas milady não deve se preocupar..- afirmou a preceptora terminando de pentear os longos cachos de Katarin com delicadeza. – O Mestre estará de volta a tempo de levá-la ao baile dos Romanov amanhã à noite.

- Ele irá comigo ao baile?- Katarin não percebeu, mas seus olhos brilharam ao fazer aquela pergunta.

- É claro, milady.- disse Eleanor. – Ele é seu tutor. Precisa estar lá para apresentá-la à sociedade.

Katarin conteve um sorriso. De repente ela estava muito ansiosa pelo baile, mas não queria mostrar isso para Eleanor, por isso disse:

- Que seja!

No dia seguinte, Andrei não apareceu no castelo o dia inteiro. Katarin perambulou por quase toda a enorme fortaleza de pedra, mas não o encontrou em lugar algum. Ninguém tentou impedi-la de bisbilhotar e nem mesmo quando ela atravessou os jardins rumo ao estábulo para visitar sua égua machucada. Ela passou parte da tarde conversando com o cavalariço e o restante passeando pela vasta propriedade de Tulcea. Caminhou entre as videiras e também por algumas das plantações, mas limitou-se a ficar dentro dos limites do castelo.

Embora tivesse passado a sua vida inteira convivendo com o perigo, ali naquele lugar tão belo e cheio de paz, Katarin sentiu-se temerosa de se afastar daquilo para enfrentar a escuridão e os seres da noite outra vez. Fazia tão poucos dias que ela deixara Brimstone, mas já parecia quase uma vida inteira que ela estava ali.

Caminhou por uma extensa plantação de abóboras, cumprimentando alguns camponeses que trabalhavam na terra por ali e chegou até a muralha que fazia divisória com a vila governada por Andrei. Havia uma escada com muitos degraus que levavam ao topo da muralha. Katarin subiu os degraus pacientemente e observou a vila lá embaixo, cercada pela floresta de pinheiros e montanhas rochosas ao redor que levavam ao litoral longe dali.

Ao vislumbrar novamente aquele cenário, a voz do estranho que a atacara na floresta veio de repente à sua mente e era quase como se pudesse sentir-lhe o hálito em seu ouvido, sua nuca.

"Então você é a nova diversão do Andrei?"

Katarin sentiu o corpo arrepiar, como havia sentido na floresta, e seu coração disparou sem razão. Aquele homem era um vampiro. _Um vampiro perigoso_ gritara sua mente, e Andrei a drogara, fizera isso para salvar-lhe a vida, para afastá-la daquela ameaça. Por quê? O vampiro dissera conhecer Andrei. Mas de onde poderia conhecê-lo? Andrei não era um mercenário como Katarin pensara anteriormente, no entanto também não era um caçador de vampiros. Seu pai não teria ligações com ele se Andrei pertencesse a alguma ordem como Brimstone. Andrei de Tulcea era um nobre abastado, que mantinha ligações pessoais com a realeza romena. Talvez isso explicasse o envolvimento de Ares de Elrich com ele, ela pensou.

De repente, Katarin foi tragada de volta de seus pensamentos ao ouvir o relinchar de um cavalo embaixo das escadarias, perto da muralha e sentiu outro arrepio descendo por sua coluna. Estava vestida com seus trajes habituais e automaticamente levou uma das mãos à coxa esquerda, onde costumava amarrar um punhal preso às calças, mas desde que chegara à Tulcea andava desarmada. Seu coração acelerou e ela deu um passo em direção ao muro de pedra, disposta a descer por ele mesmo sendo tão alto se fosse preciso caso a ameaça que parecia se aproximar depressa se concretizasse.

Porém, ao ouvir seu nome em alto em bom som, pronunciado por uma voz familiar, Katarin relaxou. Não era Andrei, mas bem ela gostaria que fosse. Tinha tantas perguntas em sua mente que precisavam de respostas.

- Charleston é você?- ela gritou lá de cima se aproximando da escadaria, mas já sabia a resposta antes mesmo de vê-lo.

- Sim, milady.- disse o soldado da guarda de Tulcea, no momento o homem escolhido para ficar de olho em Katarin durante as ausências de Andrei. – A Srta. Eleanor ordenou que eu a levasse de volta ao castelo pouco antes do pôr-do-sol.

- Como sabia que eu estaria aqui?- Katarin perguntou, descendo as escadas e avistando a figura careca e imponente do soldado, segurando as rédeas de seu enorme cavalo malhado.

- Mestre Andrei me mandou ficar de olho em milady, e é o que tenho feito.

- Então tem me seguido?- Katarin questionou, furiosa.

Charleston assentiu sem parecer abalado com a fúria dela.

- O Mestre tem razão em proteger milady.

- Não sou um alvo fácil, Charleston. Eu posso ser letal. Se me conhecesse melhor saberia disso.

- Talvez em Brimstone milady não fosse um alvo fácil. Mas aqui em Bucareste as coisas são bem diferentes.- ele estendeu a mão à ela para ajudá-la a subir no cavalo. Dessa vez Katarin não questionou, estava cansada para voltar todo o caminho até o castelo. A cavalo seria muito mais rápido e ela ainda tinha que sobreviver ao baile dos Romanov naquela noite. Será que Eleanor falara a verdade quando afirmara que Andrei chegaria a tempo para levá-la ao baile?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Onde ela está?- Andrei esbravejou com sua voz de trovão para Adrianno e Eleanor que permaneciam impassíveis diante da fúria de seu mestre. Ele tinha acabado de retornar do castelo do Príncipe Regente depois de exaustivos quase três dias resolvendo os problemas ocasionados pelo confronto com os supostos saqueadores, e ao retornar à Tulcea ficou furioso ao saber que sua protegida não estava lá, depois de tudo o que ele fizera para mantê-la em segurança.

- Acalme-se, Mestre.- pediu Adrianno. – Charleston está com ela e já deve estar trazendo-a de volta.

- Eu disse que não a queria em risco!- Andrei disse olhando de maneira acusadora para Eleanor.

- Mas disse também que não queria que nós a fizéssemos se sentir aborrecida ou acuada, Mestre.- defendeu-se Eleanor. – Ela já teve que suportar coisas demais durante esses últimos dias, as aulas de dança, de boas maneiras e as horas intermináveis com a costureira. É um pouco demais para alguém como ela, não acha?

- Isso tudo é para o bem dela!- garantiu Andrei.

- Mestre, o senhor acha mesmo que tentar mudar a natureza dela seria melhor para ela?- Eleanor ousou perguntar.

- Cale-se Eleanor, não pedi sua opinião!- bradou Andrei, ainda zangado.

- Como queira, mestre.- disse ela, mas sua voz saiu magoada. Porém, naquele momento, Andrei não pareceu se preocupar muito com os sentimentos de sua mais fiel servidora, isso porque não conseguia parar de pensar em Katarin e na segurança dela, principalmente depois do que acontecera na floresta poucas noites atrás. – É melhor que Charleston a traga logo! Melhor para vocês dois.- Andrei advertiu.

Adrianno e Eleanor se entreolharam. Havia algo de exagerado nas atitudes de Andrei, afinal Katarin não deixava de ser uma guerreira bem treinada de Brimstone. Eleanor tinha suas próprias teorias sobre o protecionismo absurdo de seu mestre para com sua protegida. No entanto, ela falaria com Andrei apenas se suas teorias se confirmassem. Sabia que ele estava furioso agora, portanto era melhor calar-se. Não seria interessante para ninguém em Tulcea que o Mestre atingisse os limites de sua fúria.

De repente, Ceasar entrou esbaforido na sala, os olhos esbugalhados e a respiração ofegante. Ele temia a fúria do Mestre tanto quanto todos os outros empregados, por isso apressou-se castelo adentro ao avistar Charleston galopando em direção à porta principal com Katarin na garupa.

- Mestre..Mestre!- disse ele, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Andrei, por mais furioso que estivesse, lançou ao criado um olhar preocupado.

- Que tens homem? Pareces que vai colocar as próprias entranhas para fora em alguns minutos.

- Eu os vi, Mestre! Charleston está retornando ao castelo agora mesmo com milady nos flancos do cavalo.- disse o criado um pouco mais recomposto.

O lorde nada disse, apenas voltou sua atenção para Eleanor, e advertiu:

- Eu quero todos prontos para o baile ao escoar da ampulheta.

"30 minutos."- Eleanor pensou. "Que ótimo!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando Katarin adentrou o salão principal do castelo, a primeira imagem que seus olhos buscaram foi a de Andrei, porém ele não estava lá. Então ela voltou-se para Eleanor que parecia muito aflita perto das escadas.

- Por onde andou, milady?

Seu tom embora polido e respeitador denotava certa tensão e fúria contida, Katarin notou. Ela estava mesmo certa sobre Eleanor possuir um lado obscuro. Ninguém poderia ser tão controlado e doce como a preceptora queria fazer parecer.

- Onde está Andrei?- Katarin indagou, ignorando completamente a pergunta de Eleanor.

- Ele está esperando por milady.- respondeu ela, segurando-a pelo braço com força, mas delicadamente, se é que aquilo era possível.

- Me esperando?

- Sim, para o baile. Vamos!- Eleanor inquiriu puxando-a escadas acima.

- Mas onde ele está?- Katarin insistiu acompanhando-a depressa pelas escadas, pois Eleanor praticamente corria.

- Milady o verá em breve.- Eleanor respondeu já sem paciência. – Mas se não se apressar e se vestir logo poderá vê-lo antes do que desejaria. Acredite em mim, o Mestre odeia atrasos- ela acrescentou com uma advertência e quase a empurrou para dentro de seus aposentos.

Calista e uma outra criada que Katarin ainda não conhecia estavam lá esperando por ela diante da penteadeira. Havia mais um sem fim de coisas sobre o móvel que ela não se lembrava de já terem estado lá.

- Mas o quê...- ela começou a dizer, mas foi empurrada direto para o quarto de banho onde sua banheira já estava preparada. Lá dentro suas roupas foram arrancadas do corpo antes que Katarin pudesse protestar. – Soltem-me! Já disse que posso banhar-me sozinha.

- Dessa vez não!- disse Eleanor. – Brígida, cuidado para não molhar os cabelos dela. Desfaça a trança, depressa!

Brígida, a criada que estava auxiliando Calista a vestir Katarin para o baile empurrou-a pelos ombros com mãos de aço e a enfiou na banheira repleta de pétalas e essência de rosa antes de começar a desfazer a longa trança que mantinha seus cabelos presos.

- Eu estarei me vestindo.- avisou Eleanor. – Volto em dez minutos.

- Por que todo esse desespero?- Katarin gritou para ser ouvida quando uma terceira criada entrou no quarto de banho. Outra que ela também não conhecia. – Calista!- ela chamou tentando encontrar alguma resposta para aquilo tudo.

- Está tudo bem, milady. Nós a deixaremos pronta para o baile antes do escoar da ampulheta. – assegurou Calista com um sorriso.

- Que ampulheta?- Katarin retrucou.

Poucos minutos depois ela saía do banho enrolada em uma toalha, sendo conduzida pelas criadas até seus aposentos. Sentia-se um pouco tonta com três mulheres ao seu redor cuidando de seus cabelos, cortando-lhe as unhas, enchendo-a de essências e perfumes.

Sobre a cama estava o vestido que a Sra. Perez tinha confeccionado para ela. Estava diferente da última vez em que o vira, o tecido agora brilhava devido ao mar de pérolas pequeninas que tinham sido bordadas uma a uma por todo o corpete e saia. Katarin revirou os olhos. O brilho fazia sentido já que ela seria a Rainha das Fadas.

Uma das criadas se aproximou com várias peças imaculadamente brancas e engomadas. Roupas de baixo. Um monte delas.

- Espartilho, camisete, caleçom, combinação...

Katarin sorriu. Nunca tinha visto nada como aquilo e até certo ponto achou tudo muito interessante devido ao fato de saber costurar e de se interessar por roupas e estilos.

Quando as criadas terminaram de produzi-la, vestindo-a, calçando-a e arrumando seus cabelos, Katarin mal se reconheceu ao se olhar diante do espelho. As criadas sorriam orgulhosas de sua obra-prima. Tudo isso no tempo máximo do escoar da ampulheta.

- Lady Katarin!

Nesse mesmo instante soou a voz de Andrei de Tulcea, impaciente, dois andares abaixo.

Continua...


End file.
